Sexual Disgrace
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: What happens when you find yourself infatuated with the enemy?By simply looking at her makes you lose all self control.Can Sakura's experience really be called a disgrace?or is that just what she chose to think,afraid of the truth.ItaXSaku COMPLETED!
1. Backfire

Sexual Disgrace

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 1- Backfire

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Naruto! pouts

XxXxXxXx

Cherry blossoms floated to the grass covered ground. The late afternoon summer was warm; the air was fresh and brisk…

Haruno Sakura was assigned to go on a solo mission. It was ranked A and she could not afford to screw it up.

_I will not fail you Tsunade-sama!_

She brushed a strand of pastel hair away from her eyes. The once weak kunoichi had disappeared long ago when she became the top medic nin and surpassed the hokage herself. Sakura had evolved into a strong willed fighting machine.

She had come to be a well respected shinobi in her home village Konohagakure. The stoic Uchiha Sasuke had yet to return… Sakura had lost all hope left in her and her teammate Uzumaki Naruto had done so as well…

It had been 5 years since _he _left Konoha and his friends behind just to obtain more power…

_He will never change…_

Sakura was now 19 years old, her skin as flawless as ever and held no signs of scars. Emerald orbs full of determination, rosette hair reaching past her shoulders and was always free of any tangles.

The kunoichi had curved in all the right places and filled out exceptionally well. Her breasts weren't as large and disproportioned as Tsunade's, but were the right size. Sakura was a little short for her age only coming in at the height of 5''4.

Even though she was said to be the smallest shinobi in Konoha, her strength made up for it and made her one of the most powerful.

Her long rosette locks danced with the on coming breeze. Sakura watched as the previously falling blossoms were carried off into a new direction.

She stood from the comfortable spot on the grass and dusted herself off before taking off towards her apartment. Sakura smiled at the onlookers who watched her run through the city at an incredible speed.

The pink haired woman had made it inside the large apartment in record time. She hurried towards her door and took out a small metal key from inside her pocket. Sakura inserted the key into the key hole and listened for a clicking sound.

She turned the knob and pushed open the door to her apartment room. Everything inside was kept tidy and free of any dust. She kicked off her sandals and slipped on a pair of warm, fuzzy slippers.

The kitchen was fairly large and she had an amazing view of Konoha. Sakura prepared some tea and set the kettle on the stove to boil. She proceeded into her room and caught sight of a large backpack that she was using especially for the mission.

Inside were a variety of panties and bras, weapons, clothes and other such things. Sakura let her light body fall onto the bed and she placed her behind her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

The kunoichi heard the familiar high pitched noise of the kettle. She walked into the kitchen and turned the stove off before grabbing the kettle handle and pouring the water into the empty cup.

The tea bag that was in it instantly stained the water until it was a green colour.

Sakura sat in a large cushioned chair and watched as the clouds floated on by. She brought the cup to her lips and drained a small portion of the green tea. The warm liquid soothed her throat and made her feel at peace…

Her mind was full of questions and her hands unnoticeably began to shake. Sakura was nervous for the first time in a long time…

_Come on Sakura! Be strong, this is just another simple mission that you'll be able to complete!!!_

The kunoichi put on a stern façade and silently filled herself with the warm green liquid. She set down her now empty cup in the sink and thought of washing it when she arrived back from the mission she would be going on tomorrow.

Sakura watched as the last remnants of the bright sun vanished in the horizon and left the sky with colors of red and orange. Though as the afternoon progressed, the colorful sky lost its brilliant colors and instead was dark.

The kunoichi walked into her room and quickly discarded her training clothes. She pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a yellow tank top. The hitai-ate had been discarded and was placed on top of her dresser, beside the old picture of the now broken up team 7.

She rid herself of thoughts of her childhood and instead closed her jade eyes. She waited patiently for sleep to take her over and as she did, Sakura listened to the steady beating of her heart and thoughts of tomorrow's mission.

As soon as she felt sleep take hold of her being, Sakura let go and gave into it. Almost as if she was welcoming it with open arms.

_If only I could have done the same to you Sasuke…_

XxXxXxXx

The early morning sun rose in the sky and lit up the once dark sky. Birds chirped and the wind blew… Sakura blossoms littered the ground again and were scattered throughout Konohagakure…

_It's a new day…_

Sakura arose from her bed and gave out a small muffled yawn. She climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She took out a toothbrush and some toothpaste and began to brush her teeth.

Rinsing her mouth from the mint toothpaste, Sakura too a brush and began to comb out any tangles she had. The kunoichi walked back into her room and took out a few articles of clothes.

A pair of loose fitting black capris adorned her bottom half; a tight red top was pulled over her head and ended above her belly button. Sakura made sure to put on a black mesh undershirt underneath her regular top.

A pair of black gloves was placed on her hands. Her hitai ate was tied up in its usual spot and her sandals were in the process of being put on her feet.

Sakura had to eat and run if she had any hope of reaching her destination on time. She had to retrieve a stolen scroll from Akatsuki far out in the east and could not be spotted. The rose haired woman quickly made a toast and buttered it before slinging the backpack over her shoulder and running out of her apartment.

She pumped chakra to her feet and ran as fast a she could. The village was barren, holding no one at suck an early time in the morning. Sakura felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she picked up speed and thought about her goal.

She wiped sweat beads forming on her forehead away and took a pit stop for something to drink and a short rest before she took off again.

Tsunade had said that the scrolls she was being sent to retrieve were very valuable and if in the wrong hands could spell trouble for Konohagakure. Sakura had to get it back at all costs and stop at nothing to so.

XxXxXxXx hours later…

Sakura stopped for her 5th time today and took her last long sip of fresh water from her canteen. She was told that the directions to Akatsuki had been discovered a few ago before she was assigned the mission.

A hunter nin chasing after a criminal nin had come across it and remembered exactly how to get there and back.

Tsunade had been happy and chose Sakura as the perfect ninja to do the mission. She had faith in her and knew that she was a strong kunoichi that wouldn't go down without a fight.

Sakura took out a hand drawn map that Tsunade had made for her. She opened it and trailed her index finger along the red line that led from Konoha to Akatsuki. She smirked at knowing that she was getting closer and closer with each passing minute…

The rosette haired woman sprinted towards a large area filled with trees. She pumped more chakra to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the nearly visible Akatsuki base. It looked like it tunneled underground and surfaced somewhere else.

By now the sky had grown dark and made it hard for Sakura to see clearly. She masked her strong chakra and moved in on the large base.

_Grab the scroll and get out…_

Those words repeated in her head over and over again the closer she got to Akatsuki. It was quiet… too quiet for Sakura's liking.

She followed a row of trees that attempted to hide the enormous base until Sakura came across a small wooden door. She took hold of a piece of metal that was supposed to be the handle and pulled as hard as she could.

Sakura was forced to use her brute strength to pry open the small door. She ripped it off the side of the building and through somewhere behind her. Sakura crouched low and looked through the hole, the room inside was dimly lit and didn't help Sakura at all.

She had to literally crawl through the opening and almost fell to the stone floor. It seemed that the hidden door acted almost like a window and wasn't close to the floor.

Sakura let a shaky breath out and slowly walked around the room. Her hands were outstretched and she had to feel around the room just to find a door.

She quietly opened it a crack and looked through it with one eye. It seemed to be another room and this one was a little brighter than the one she was previously in. Sakura stealthily crept into the next room and instantly caught sight of a small wooden table and a chest.

She looked around the room first and made her way over to the table. Her hands reached for the chest and opened it.

_Gotcha!_

Inside was what Sakura came all this way for. The small scroll seemed to still be in good condition; Sakura carefully placed the scroll in her backpack and turned around to leave.

She felt a dangerously powerful chakra coming from behind her and Sakura let a smirk grace her lips.

_I knew this was too easy…_

She dodged a series of soaring kunai and shuriken coming her way. Sakura got into a fighting stance and did a back flip when a long leg tried to kick her in the gut. Sakura heard the rustling of a cloak and raised her fist ready to attack.

Her fist was caught and now her arm was twisted behind her back. The side of her face crushed against the cold hard floor. A malicious laugh escaped the man's throat at her attempt to escape him…

"What do we have here? Hmm…" The male said.

Sakura used all of her strength to push off the ground. She was free from that man and was looking around the room for any sign of him.

A chuckle echoed throughout the room and the man seemed to be right behind her. Though when she swiftly turned around to look, no one was there.

Sakura gasped when a leg managed to trip her. She quickly stood and took out a few shuriken, the kunoichi held her breath when a pair of sharingan eyes glared at her through the darkness.

She was unconscious before her body even had a chance to his the floor. The only noise that filled the still room was the sound of Sakura's weapons clattering to the stone floor…

_Forgotten…_


	2. Raw Lust

**Sexual Disgrace**

XxXxXxXx

_Her fist was caught and now her arm was twisted behind her back. The side of her face crushed against the cold hard floor. A malicious laugh escaped the man's throat at her attempt to escape him..._

"_What do we have here? Hmm..." The male started._

_Sakura used all her strength to push off the ground. She was free from the man and was looking around the room for any sign of him. _

_A chuckle echoed throughout the room and the man seemed to be right behind her. Though, when she swiftly turned around to look, no one was there. _

_Sakura gasped when a leg managed to trip her. She quickly stood and took out a few shuriken, the kunoichi held her breath when a pair of sharingan eyes glared at her through the darkness._

_She was unconscious before her body even had a chance to hit the floor. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of Sakura's weapons clattering to the stone floor..._

_Forgotten..._

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: **Raw Lust**

XxXxXxXx

**Warning: This chapter contains rape! You have been warned!!!**

XxXxXxXx

Her ears picked up the faint sounds of voices. Sakura opened her emerald orbs, her vision was a bit blurry and her head was killing her. Hearing the unlocking of a door, Sakura looked up and saw Uchiha Itachi towering over her.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in Akatsuki! Recalling the events of the previous day, Sakura vaguely remembered the fight between her and a male.

_It must have been Itachi!_

Reaching for her weapons, Sakura began to panic when she suddenly couldn't locate her holster where **ALL **of her weapons had been!

_That bastard took them!_

His hand moved towards her slender neck, as if he were going to strangle her. Sakura wouldn't allow his filthy hands to come any closer than they already were and slapped them away. She felt uneasy moving, she felt so drowsy and weak for some reason. Sakura crawled out of bed but ended up falling off the bed and hitting the stone floor.

Groaning, Sakura used her arms to help her up but instead was roughly pulled up by the collar of her shirt and thrown back onto the bed. Looking at Itachi, Sakura parted her rosy lips to speak.

"What the hell do you want with me!?!"

"Why would I explain myself to the likes of you blossom..." He mocked.

Gripping the bed sheets in her hand, Sakura raised her fist to punch him but found herself pinned against the bed instead.

"You're in no condition to fight blossom." Itachi stated.

"I advise you to cooperate or else."

Her eyes widened at the last part. Turning her face away, Sakura fought back against the on coming tears the threatened to spill from her emerald orbs. Itachi got off of the kunoichi and left the room, leaving Sakura to succumb to the truth.

_Am I going to die!?!_

_What could Akatsuki possibly want from me!?!_

Getting off the bed, Sakura looked for a window, anything! But sadly the room contained no such thing, the only source of light provided was a couple of lit wall candles. Wanting to cry her eyes out, Sakura looked around the room for any possible weapon.

_Nothing..._

Walking over to the wooden door, Sakura turned the knob and began to pull, but the door wouldn't budge.

_He must have locked it..._

Pressing her ear to the door, Sakura listened and reluctantly heard voices. One of which belonged to Itachi but the other two couldn't be identified. Foot steps were soon heard and Sakura quickly ran behind the bed where she brought the blankets to her chest.

A blonde male and a shark like man stood in the doorway. They looked at her, almost in a scrutinizing manner which made Sakura feel uneasy.

"So she's the bait?" The blonde male said.

Nodding his head, Kisame stalked over to where Sakura was and gripped her arm. The blankets fell to the ground in a heap around Sakura's feet. Kisame practically had to drag Sakura out of the room.

Her cries of protest fell on deaf ears; the two males just ignored her and kept on walking. They stopped in a large room with few windows and even fewer furniture.

The two men used chakra strings to bind her hands and feet before throwing her into a room, one of which was elaborately furnished but still lacked many windows. Uchiha Itachi sat casually in a chair by one of the windows, his legs crossed and eyes trained on her.

Deidara and Kisame left the room and walked towards their own rooms. Itachi let a smirk spread to his face as he looked at the kunoichi before him. Striding over to her, Itachi traced her jaw with his fingers as he took out a kunai and slowly began to tear open the front of her shirt.

Pulling back, Sakura glared at the older male as he began speaking.

"I don't think Naruto would want anything bad to happen to you..." He started.

"As long as he willingly gives up the kyubi nothing will."

Tears formed in her eyes as she fell backwards and tried sitting up right once again.

_If Naruto gives up kyubi, he'll die!_

"You bastard!!!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi's fingers wrapped around her neck as he brought his lips to her ear... He spoke in a low and deadly tone...

"Watch you're tongue kunoichi."

Letting go of her neck, Itachi placed her roughly on the bed and left the room. More tears left her now closed eyes as she began to silently sob.

_Maybe if I were stronger, I wouldn't be in this predicament!_

_If only I weren't so damn weak!_

Wearing herself out, Sakura fell into a nightmare filled dream. One that felt so real, that she could swear all the cuts and wounds she received were painful...

XxXxXxXx

Sakura awoke with a startle as she heard a door being slammed shut. Her eyes took in the tall figure of Uchiha Itachi as he threw what seemed to be a nightgown at Sakura. Her hands and feet were still bound and she couldn't move an inch, for she ached everywhere.

"If you want me to wear that your gunna have to untie me..."

Narrowing his sharingan eyes, Itachi crossed his arms over his chest while replying.

"Sorry that's not going to happen kunoichi."

Grunting in pain, Sakura managed to sit up right. Trying with all the strength she had left to pry her hands free of the chakra binding, but to no avail.

"I guess I'll have to do it for you..."

Tensing up, Sakura moved away from him as he approached her. Taking out his kunai, Itachi skillfully tore open the remainder of her ripped top and threw it to the ground. Next her black capris were pulled off and her matching gloves.

The cold air in the room surrounded Sakura and made her shiver. Grabbing the nightgown, Itachi hastily pulled it over her head and stepped back to take in her form. Yes, the nightgown was short and hardly covered anything. It was a simple black color and had no sleeves, instead thin straps that could be easily ripped right off.

A bright blush covered her cheeks as Itachi hungrily looked at her body. Sakura let her head drop, her pink bangs hiding the sadness on her face. Tears threatened to fall, but she would let them... no...

Itachi couldn't think of a reason why he was staring at the kunoichi. He just couldn't tear his gaze from her. The raw hunger inside of him wanted to be unleashed. To satisfy the lust that threatened to escape him.

His eyes looked at her long creamy legs and instantly he felt himself go hard. Turning away from the kunoichi, Itachi left the room and a very scared kunoichi as well.

_That bastard undressed me!_

_If I wasn't bound I would kill him!_

Her eyes caught sigh of the kunai that Itachi had left on the floor. She eyed it before stumbling out of bed and hitting the floor once again. Sitting on her butt, Sakura carefully gripped the kunai from behind and began to slowly cut through the chakra strings.

They weren't as weak as she thought, for she had a bit of trouble getting it off, but reluctantly she had and was currently working on the binding around her ankles. Inwardly screaming at how persistent that damn chakra string was being, Sakura finally managed to cut through and stood on her two wobbly legs.

The kunai was held out in front of her chest defensively. She had to escape Akatsuki before she was noticed and captured again.

_Like hell am I going to be bait!_

Swiftly opening the door, Sakura's heart stopped when it creaked. She stopped breathing and listened for any sounds.

_Nothing..._

Once again, she opened the door and stuck her head out, looking down the long corridor. No one was there and Sakura felt her chances of escaping half and half. Swiftly moving down the corridor, Sakura opened a door and looked inside.

It was completely empty!

_Where the hell is everyone!?!_

_A mission maybe...?_

Seeing a large door, Sakura went to push it open if not for the lock. Without a key there would be no way of leaving Akatsuki unnoticed. Unless she escaped through a window!

Finding a small window, Sakura went to push it open if not for someone behind her throwing her backwards. The nightgown rose up and exposed more of her creamy legs to none other than Uchiha Itachi.

The strap on her left shoulder slid down as she backup on the cold ground. Itachi gripped both her smooth shoulders and pulled her up only to slam her against a wall nearby. He watched intently the rise and fall of her exposed chest.

The Uchiha wanted to take her then and their as he felt his lust spike inside. The bulge in his pants became known to the both, as it poked Sakura in the stomach. Whimpering in fear, Sakura placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her trembling form.

Wanting to take a step forward, Sakura was met with the ground instead. She was drained of chakra and felt so tired all of a sudden. She desperately wanted to sleep...

Itachi threw her body over his shoulder as he walked back to his chambers and placed her on the large bed. Upon doing so, the nightgown rose even further up and nearly exposed her panties.

Balling a fist, Itachi took in air as he hungrily looked at the vulnerable kunoichi before him. His raw desire seemed to envelope him as he pinned his body against Sakura's smaller one. She seemed be awakened from weakened state as soon as she felt Itachi's body on hers.

He pulled the nightgown above her head and threw it to the side. Itachi unclasped her bra and took in one of her rosy buds. Sakura squirmed beneath him which only served in making him more aroused then he already was.

"Itachi stop!" She pleaded on the verge of tears.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as he massaged her neglected breast. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as Itachi played with her clit through the fabric of her underwear. Itachi was quick to tug off his pants and discard his fishnet shirt.

He **had **to satisfy the lust that escalated every second. Ripping off the kunoichi's panties, Itachi delved his finger into her tight passage. She cried out in surprise from the sudden intrusion, more and more moans of pleasure left the kunoichi's lips as Itachi continued with his ministrations.

Pulling out his finger and without warning, the Uchiha sheathed himself full inside of the pure pink haired woman. Tears fell from her eyes as Sakura cried out in pain. She gripped his shoulders and tried pulling away fro him but to no avail.

He plunged continuously in and out of her, he could feel his release nearing and knew that Sakura must be ready to climax. He was right, because after one final thrust she let out a small cry before reaching her limit and falling limp.

Pounding relentlessly into her wet entrance, Itachi climaxed and lay there for a moment before pulling out and shakily pulling on his clothes. Sakura was too weak to do anything but lie there and let the eldest Uchiha cover her naked form in blankets.

Itachi opened the door and closed it behind him. Hugging herself tightly, Sakura let new tears fall from her closed eyes as she fell into a deep sleep...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Authors Note**

**Sorry I didn't review sooner. I was very busy with my other Itachi X Sakura fic and kinda forgot about this one. Please don't kill me!!!**

**I am hoping that you're all happy with the outcome of the chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	3. Nightmarish Fantasy

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

_He **had **to satisfy the lust that escalated every second. Ripping off the kunoichi's panties, Itachi delved his finger into her tight passage. She cried out in surprise from the sudden intrusion, more and more moans of pleasure left the kunoichi's lips as Itachi continued with his ministrations._

_Pulling out his finger and without warning, the Uchiha sheathed himself full inside of the pure pink haired woman. Tears fell from her eyes as Sakura cried out in pain. She gripped his shoulders and tried pulling away fro him but to no avail._

_He plunged continuously in and out of her, he could feel his release nearing and knew that Sakura must be ready to climax. He was right, because after one final thrust she let out a small cry before reaching her limit and falling limp._

_Pounding relentlessly into her wet entrance, Itachi climaxed and lay there for a moment before pulling out and shakily pulling on his clothes. Sakura was too weak to do anything but lie there and let the eldest Uchiha cover her naked form in blankets._

_Itachi opened the door and closed it behind him. Hugging herself tightly, Sakura let new tears fall from her closed eyes as she fell into a deep sleep..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 3: **Nightmarish Fantasy**

**XxXxXxXx**

Jolting awake, Sakura looked around the dimly lit room she was in. The bed that she was supposed to be on was no longer there! Her body was lying on the hard, stone floor. That wasn't where she remembered falling asleep last night!?!

_What the hell is going on here!?!_

Wanting to brush a strand of pink hair from her face, Sakura grunted when she was unable to free her hands because they were bound behind her back!

_What!?!_

Her ankles were bound together as well!?! Clearly confused about what was going on, Sakura looked down at her body, she remembered falling asleep naked and not in the exact **same **outfit she had come to Akatsuki wearing!

Snapping out of her thoughts as a bulky lone figure emerged from the shadows of the room; Sakura turned her attention to the lone figure. A fish like man stalked towards her with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Finally up I see..." He said lazily.

Throwing him a deadly look, Sakura could do nothing but watch as the Akatsuki member handed her a bowl of ramen. She looked at him as if he were completely crazy or something.

_It could be poison for all I know!_

Turning her head away, Sakura heard the man give out a disgruntled sigh as he reached for a pair of chopsticks and picked up some ramen from the bowl, holding it close to Sakura's tightly shut mouth.

"Why would we want to kill the hostage before you are even used?"

_Hostage!?! Okay now I'm pissed!_

About to yell at him, as soon as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, Kisame had the chance to shove some of the ramen into her mouth. Wanting to spit it out, Sakura found herself actually enjoying the food she was being fed.

Once she had eaten every last morsel of the ramen, Sakura felt Kisame life her up and carry her out of the room. Only to be brought into another one... This one was way more furnished than the first, including a nice soft bed where she was laid on.

The same nightgown from before was folded up neatly on the bed were she was.

_Déjà vu much..._

As Kisame reached for Sakura, she squirmed uncomfortably and shifted from side to side.

_Oh no you don't!_

_I'm not being raped again!_

"Hold still kunoichi." Kisame said.

Cutting the rope that bound her ankles and wrists, Sakura rubbed the red and irritated skin caused by the rope being secured too tightly. She was contemplating whether or not to attack him and leave Akatsuki base but she just felt so weak...

Throwing her the nightgown, Kisame told her to put it on and change in the bathroom. Doing as she was told, Sakura stripped off all her clothing, all but her bra panties and pulled on the nightgown.

Exiting the bathroom, Sakura found Kisame sitting patiently in a chair looking over a few scrolls and documents it seemed. A grim line graced her lips as she sat at the edge of the bed and waited for him to speak.

The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal none other than Uchiha Itachi. He smirked at the kunoichi and then eyed Kisame before telling him to leave. Sitting in the same chair that Kisame had previously been occupying before he entered. He crossed one leg over the other casually and looked the kunoichi over from top to bottom.

"I see the nightgown fits you well." He said calmly.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura stood from the bed until she was directly in front of the Uchiha who seemed highly amused.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in this before!" She yelled.

"That's because I have **not**." Itachi said and caught her wrist in his hand before it could make contact with the side of his face.

"I'd be careful if I were you kunoichi..." He threatened.

_The nerve of that guy!_

"Or else what!?! You'll rape me!?!"

"Too late because you already have!"

Totally dumfounded by her sudden outburst, but more confused by what she was saying. Nothing that came out of her mouth made any sense to him.

"Kunoichi, what the hell are you talking about?" He said honestly.

Noting the confusion in his tone, Sakura hung her head low and pulled her wrist free of Itachi's death grip.

"Never mind..." She said quietly.

_Did I just dream everything!?!_

_The rape!?!_

_Everything!?!_

_But... It all seemed so real..._

_The way he touched me..._

"Leave." Sakura found herself saying.

Narrowing his crimson eyes at her, Itachi stayed in the same spot. He wanted to test her patience and this would be a good way to start...

"I said leave!" Sakura shouted.

He smirked upon seeing the annoyance on her face and decided to annoy her further by leaning back in the comfortable chair and looking up at the ceiling.

Growling, Sakura took a step towards Itachi and balled a fist.

"Why you insensitive jerk!" She shouted.

"You bas-"

Glaring at her, Itachi stood from his chair and now towered over her.

"Watch your tongue kunoichi." He warned.

That only helped to fuel her anger; Sakura stared Itachi dead in the eye as she parted her lips and began yelling at a whole new volume.

"My name is **not **kunoichi! It's Sa-ku-ra!"

Walking past the pink haired woman, Itachi opened the door but paused before stepping completely out of the room.

"Be out here for dinner, _blossom_..."

Slamming the door, Sakura punched the wood and began to scream again.

"My name is **not **blossomeither!"

Her ranting fell on deaf ears as Itachi distanced himself from the noisy room. He rubbed his temples and entered the dining hall only to find everyone fighting and arguing as usual...

_Their at each other's throats again..._

"Kenji-kun! Tell Deidara to stop being so mean!" Cried an unusually squeaky voice.

The Akatsuki member known as Takahashi Kenji ran his fingers through his short brown hair. A sigh left his lips as he watched the younger female cower behind a large leather sofa. Her long grey hair pulled into two pigtails danced with every movement she made.

As soon as Itachi made himself known everyone in the room froze. A few chairs were on their sides as well as on the floor. Laughing nervously, Setsuna Kamuri twirled her index finger in a strand of grey hair. Her violet eyes scanned over Itachi and then Deidara whom seemed to be a little on edge by Itachi being in the room.

"Fighting with Kamuri again I see Deidara?" The Uchiha stated.

Grunting in annoyance, Deidara pointed a finger at Kamuri who backed up a little until her back came into contact with Kenji's muscled chest. Looking into his hazel eyes, Kamuri blushed and turned her head away.

"She's so damn annoying!" Deidara complained.

Kamuri stuck her tongue out at him which made Deidara growl and nearly pull out his hair.

"Deidara don't pull out your hair. It's so pretty and _soft_." Kamuri said quietly.

This earned her a glare from Deidara who began yelling at her all over again.

"My hair is **not **to be played with!"

Their arguing went on and soon after when Kenji thought he could endure no longer he went and sat down at the dining table along with Itachi who joined him afterwards. A loud crash came from the kitchen area and the doors to the dining room burst open, revealing a very pissed off Akatsuki member.

His short black hair was in disarray and he was holding his reddened hand. His brown eyes narrowed as he walked towards the dining table and let Kenji inspect his burnt hand.

"Look what that woman did!" He hollered.

More pots clattered to the kitchen floor as a black haired female emerged. Both hands were placed on her hips as she walked towards Itachi and stuck her tongue out at Masato who did the exact same thing back to her.

"I refuse to cook while he's in the kitchen!" The black haired woman known as Tazu Asami yelled.

"And why is that Asami?" Itachi asked.

Growling in fury, Asami pointed at the black haired male.

"Because all he does is scrutinize my every move, not to mention how I cook!"

"Like he knows anything about cooking..." She said the last part in a whisper.

_Why must they **all **fight dammit!?!_

"Well excuse me Asami! I was just trying to help you out!"

"Don't!" She shot back as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Rubbing his aching temples, Itachi stood up from his chair and exited the dining room. It seemed that Kamuri and Deidara had cooled off; they were however arm wrestling on the floor, Kamuri would yell at Deidara if he was being too rough on her.

"Deidara be nice!" She explained.

"And you can go to hell!" He countered.

Trying to overpower the older male, Kamuri once again lost and gave up saying that Deidara cheated and continued to sulk about it on the couch. Her little stuffed animal was with her at all times, it wasn't her fault though for joining Akatsuki at such a young age...

She was only 17 years old but seemed much younger because of her childlike behavior towards others. She, along with Takahashi Kenji arrived at Akatsuki one day a few months back and continued to stay at the base.

Their home village had been under attack and they barely managed to escape with their lives. When they arrived their clothes were torn and their bodies were bloody. Both trained and became much stronger than ever before...

Takahashi Kenji was 18 years old; he and Kamuri were friends since their childhood days. They had grown up together... As they got older, Kamuri developed a crush on her older friend and now followed him around like a lost puppy.

As for the other two, they were related by blood. They were cousins and can't stand each other. They do **not **share and only converse with each other if it involves an argument of some sort, whether it being Asami doing something wrong or Masato...

Itachi's nose picked up the faint smell of the dinner yet to be served and began to walk towards Sakura's chambers. Upon opening the door, his eyes caught sight of a sleeping kunoichi. Her back was turned to the door and the short nightgown had risen up, revealing her creamy legs...

"Oi, blossom, get up..." Itachi said.

Sakura shifted sides and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes as she slowly got out of bed.

"I'm not hungry..." She said.

Her stomach picked the perfect time to make an entrance, because it began to growl and make loud noises. Blushing slightly, Sakura rubbed her stomach and took a step back.

"I doubt it..." Itachi stated.

Grabbing her arm, Itachi led her towards the dining hall were all eyes were on her as she entered the room with Itachi. Masato looked her up and down but especially admired her long legs that were exposed.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sakura sat near a small looking girl with a stuffed animal. The first one to break the silence was Asami...

"Who the hell is that?"

"The hostage..." Came Kisame's stern voice from across the table.

Her plate was filled with various foods and Sakura did her best to eat every last bite. Feeling as if her stomach would explode if she ate another bite, Sakura sat back in her chair and listened to the others conversation.

Her eyes slowly began to close but not before she took a last long glance at Uchiha Itachi... She didn't know what had caused her to blush so furiously but she had nonetheless. The last thing she remembered before falling victim to sleep's spell was Itachi's gaze on her...

_If what happened before was only a dream, then..._

_Why am I all of a sudden wishing to have the same dream again?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating but hey! At least I did! So be happy with that! Lol. Anyways today was a snow day for me and it gave me some much needed time to update on three of my stories currently in process. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and didn't die of complete boredom. I promise that by the next couple of chapters things will start to get interesting! XXD**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers!**

**Oh! And if you want to see pics of the new Akatsuki members just go to my profile page and scroll way down!**

**R & R**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	4. Come to Understanding

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Her plate was filled with various foods and Sakura did her best to eat every last bite. Feeling as if her stomach would explode if she ate another bite, Sakura sat back in her chair and listened to the others conversation._

_Her eyes slowly began to close but not before she took a last long glance at Uchiha Itachi... She didn't know what had caused her to blush so furiously but she had nonetheless. The last thing she remembered before falling victim to sleep's spell was Itachi's gaze on her..._

_If what happened before was only a dream, then..._

_Why am I all of a sudden wishing to have the same dream again?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Naruto. Just the new Akatsuki characters!!! YAY! **XXD**

Nor do I own the song titled _broken_ by Seether and Amy Lee. ENJOY! XXP

**XxXxXxXx**

**Bold- **Emphasizing on something (a word).

_Italics- _Thinking or flashback or dream.

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 4: **Come to Understanding**

**XxXxXxXx**

"I think she's asleep...?" Whispered Kamuri as she looked at the woman seated beside her.

Standing up, Itachi strode over to the kunoichi and scooped her up in his strong arms. She did however stir before going limp again. He left the still dining room and preceded to his chambers, which was also were the kunoichi would be staying until she was used...

_The blossom is full of surprises..._

Laying the sleeping woman on the bed, Itachi covered her cold body under layers of silk sheets and left the room. But, not before he took a last look at Sakura and giving out a sigh.

Back in the dining room, Kisame was finishing off the last of his supper. A loud **slap **was heard and echoed throughout the once quiet room, screaming soon followed after... Deidara was holding his reddened cheek and Asami was fuming beside him.

"You pervert!" She yelled in his face.

All eyes were upon an embarrassed Deidara as he laughed nervously and stood from his seat.

"Well, I think I have some weapons that need to be sharpened..." Said man stated.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Deidara had left the room in a dead sprint towards the Akatsuki training grounds. Narrowing her eyes at her cousin who was laughing the previous event all up, Asami went to reach for a piece of food to throw at him but was stopped by Kisame who gave her a dangerous look.

Ridding herself of the idea, Asami crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Her food had hardly been touched!

"I'm going to bed." She announced.

Kamuri bid her a good night before the black haired female was completely out of the room. Taking his plate into the kitchen, Kisame placed it in the sink and once again went into the dining room.

This time when he arrived to take a seat, Itachi was already there and finishing the rest of his nearly cold dinner...

XxXxXxXx

_Clutching a towel to her naked chest, Sakura took a step back away from a darkened figure entering her home through her bedroom window. Grabbing a kunai, Sakura didn't hesitate to send it soaring towards who ever was trying to break into her home._

"_State who you are now!" She demanded in a stern tone._

_The male chuckled deeply as he landed on her carpeted floor and took a few steps forwards. Sakura got into defensive position, even though it was kinda hard to do anything while trying to cover her naked body from the intruder._

"_Don't make me repeat myself!" She shouted._

"_Or I'll..."_

_He laughed again._

"_Or you'll what Sakura?" _

_The way he said her name, it held hatred, dripping off of it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to match the voice to a possible body. Realization hit her hard, real hard. Sakura felt like she was slowly getting her chest pushed in. He had come back!?! Sasuke had come back!?!_

_Absurd!!!_

_Squinting her eyes, Sakura tried desperately to get a good look at the man through the darkness in her room. _

_In the blink of an eye, Sakura felt herself being held from behind. The towel falling in a heap to the ground as she gasped in surprise and fear... His hot breath made her tremble against his sturdy male chest._

"_Are... are you..."_

_She couldn't! His name! It just wouldn't come out of her mouth! She was a powerful kunoichi and hardly ever felt afraid of anything! But... at that moment, Sakura felt so... small and insignificant compared to the youngest Uchiha..._

"_Say my name Sakura..." He said in a deadly tone, gripping her tighter, causing her to wince._

_Shutting her emerald orbs, Sakura began to shake her head furiously. No! This couldn't be happening! Not now! She hadn't thought that he would come back! To Konohagakure! Yet ultimately back to... her... _

_Hadn't this always been her dream!?! For Sasuke to finally leave Orochimaru and his quest for power and return to her? In the hopes that maybe... he was somehow going to return her feelings for him and love her back...?_

_But... but that was all in the past. She had told herself to just forget about that... that bastard! Though, no matter how many times she had tried to bring herself to hate... resent... detest him, she just couldn't bring herself to do so..._

_I mean... Ino had ended her huge crush on Sasuke long ago and was happy to be with Nara Shikamaru. But... for Sakura it was different... She didn't have a crush on Sasuke... No. It was so much more than that... She loved him with all her heart..._

_He trampled on it and shattered it the day he knocked her out and left... for good. So why now? Why was he returning to Konoha? And why was he in **her **bedroom at a time such as this!?!_

_Did he come back just to mock her and make her feel bad? Like he had always done... When he was apart of team 7, he wasn't half as sinister as he was at the moment... So then why was he holding her in an almost death grip like hold? What does he intend to do...?_

"_Never..." Was her simple answer..._

"_I'll never say your name! Because you are **not **him!"_

_His lips were oh so close to her ear that it made her shudder at the thought._

"_Oh but I am Sakura..." He said in a deadly tone._

_Shaking her head, Sakura tried to remove Sasuke from her, but to no avail..._

"_No! He's dead!" She shouted from the top of her lungs._

_Furious, Sasuke turned her around to face him. His sharingan was activated which made him look all the more dangerous than he ultimately already was..._

_He crushed his lips against her own in a bruising kiss. She had tried not to succumb to his oddly warm touch and kiss, but Sakura couldn't suppress the low moan that escaped her throat._

_Tears formed in her emerald eyes as Sasuke parted from her and pinned her against the bed. His hungry eyes looked upon her naked form and he nearly let a purr leave his lips. Sakura's heart was racing at an incredible speed that she herself couldn't calm it down..._

"_Sas... Sasuke..."_

_That was her mistake... The Uchiha dipped his head low enough that his lips brushed against Sakura's, sending a wave of pleasure up her spine. Gripping his shoulders, Sakura pressed her lips against Sasuke's and felt him shift a little._

_At that moment... that blissful moment... Sakura couldn't help but enjoy it. Even though she knew that she was breaking so many rules... He was of course an S-class criminal and a betrayer to Konohagakure!_

_What would everyone say!?! _

_Nothing! Because there was **no **chance in hell that she was going to breathe a word of this! Maybe she should just enjoy it while it lasted...?_

_Although, something went off... A warning bell inside her head seemed to have gone off the moment Sasuke had forcefully kissed her. _

_She was already in too deep to turn back now..._

_Letting his hands roam all over her curved body, Sasuke couldn't help but admire all the years of training that Sakura must have had done in order to have portrayed such a wonderful figure._

_She was above all else, gorgeous..._

_Once again, Sasuke gently captured Sakura's lips. This time, however, when Sasuke kissed her, it was nice... Not possessive... It held longing?_

_It couldn't be!_

_Their foreheads were pressed together as both looked each other in the eyes. Sakura's held so much sorrow in them... and Sasuke's held determination? For what though? Determined to claim her after so many years?_

"_Sasuke-kun..." It rolled off her tongue so sweetly that it nearly made Sasuke lose all self control._

_He could tell that she was about to cry. Instinctively he kissed her. Tenderly at first, but then he felt the need building up inside of him. Sasuke plunged his tongue in the kunoichi's mouth; he tasted her sweet crevice and memorized every inch of it. _

"_Yes. I'm right here." He said assuring her._

_Unzipping his pants, Sasuke positioned himself at Sakura's entrance and slowly, as not to cause her any harm, broke through her virgin barrier and began a steady pace..._

XxXxXxXx

Startled, Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat upright. Her head was killing her and on top of that a dark blush covered the crests of her cheeks. Tightly closing her legs, Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that she had become wet when she had dreamt about her sexual encounter with Sasuke...

Though, there was still more to the dream. No! It was **no **dream! It was real... It had happened almost a year back... She hadn't seen nor heard from _him_ since that night...

There were still so many questions she had wanted to ask him... Her vision blurred as tears began to form in her eyes and overwhelmed her.

XxXxXxXx

_Breathless, the Uchiha and Sakura stayed cuddled up on her bed for most of the night. His arms were wrapped around her mid section, keeping her safe... Tracing his jaw with her index finger, Sakura felt Sasuke's large hand take hers and held onto it for a while._

"_Please... Stay..." She pleaded quietly._

_He looked away. Sasuke looked away from her emerald orbs, afraid that he would see her cry and make a foolish decision that he had promised himself he would **not **do._

"_Get some sleep."_

_She didn't bother to argue, for she knew that there was no use. He would make up his mind quickly and leave her when she least expected it..._

_Enjoy the moment while it **lasted**..._

XxXxXxXx

Tears threatened to fall as Sakura hugged herself tightly and forced herself to be strong!

XxXxXxXx

_Knowing that the cherry blossom had fallen asleep, Sasuke moved away from her naked form and began dressing his own nude body. Making his way to the window he had entered her room through, Sasuke let his head to the side, in order for him to see the sleeping woman..._

_She truly was beautiful..._

_About to make his long journey back to Sound, Sasuke's ears picked up Sakura's mumble while she continued to sleep. The one thing that made the Uchiha stop from jumping into a nearby tree was her final words before falling silent..._

"_I love... you."_

_A sympathetic look etched onto his handsomely sculpted face. Sasuke turned his head away from the woman he had just slept with..._

"_I'm sorry..."_

XxXxXxXx

A sob left Sakura's tightly shut lips as she forced herself not to succumb to sadness that she was so accustomed to these days... Just as she was about to lay her head on the soft pillow that was her only comfort, the door to her room opened to reveal a very tired Uchiha.

"What are you doing up blossom?" He said in a husky voice.

"Get some rest..."

Her emerald eyes widened! Those words! The words that fell from Itachi's mouth at the moment! They were the words of Uchiha Sasuke the day he left her in the middle of the night... Sakura covered her ears with her hands and shook her head to get _those _words out of her head!

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sakura screamed.

Taken aback by Sakura's all of a sudden outburst, Itachi neared her and sat at the edge of the large bed.

"Blossom..." He said in a warning tone.

Looking him dead in the eyes, Sakura saw images of _that night _with Sasuke a while back flash before her teary eyes. She just wanted to get away! Go far away from Itachi! From everyone!

"Did you have a nightmare?" He said, almost sounding concerned in a way.

Shaking her head, Sakura placed her hands in her lap and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her expression was void, free from any type of emotion.

_Do I love Sasuke?_

_No. My love for him vanished long ago..._

A deep blush covered Sakura's cheeks as she recalled the events of that night... Itachi must have noticed this, for he outstretched his arm and caressed one of her hot cheeks.

"A dream... You could say that."

Baffled by Sakura's words, Itachi removed his hand from her cheek and was about to leave. If not for _her _voice calling him back.

"Stay... Please..."

Looking at her, Sakura felt as if it were Sasuke standing in the doorway instead of Uchiha Itachi. They just look so much alike!

_I do **not **love Sasuke!_

_I do **not **love Sasuke!_

_I do **not **love Sasuke!_

_I do **not **love Itachi!?!_

_Wait! Why did I say Itachi!?!_

She turned her face away in utter shame and pulled the blankets more securely on her cold body. _That night _**he **had been her warmth...

Turning on his heel, Itachi left the room without a word. Leaving Sakura alone once again... Just like Sasuke had done that night...

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..._

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

She felt so confused at the moment... Why had Sasuke made love to her? Did he just have to satisfy his urges? Or was there something more behind it...? Something of greater understanding...?

And what about now? She was sure as hell that Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. No doubt that he still desired power and to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi for the massacre of their clan when they were only children...

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open..._

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome..._

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away..._

What about Itachi!?! She held no feelings for the S-class criminal, right?

Feeling as if she had dried swallowed a pill all of a sudden; Sakura got out of the large bed and left the darkened room in search of some water. Bad thing about it was that she had no clue whatsoever on how to get to the kitchen!

Moving down a corridor, Sakura caught sight of Itachi in a small room. So the room she was placed in was his room? Slowly walking into the room, Sakura already knew that Itachi must have sensed her presence because he spoke at that instance.

"What do you want blossom?"

Not answering his question, Sakura watched as wind from an opened window blew into the room and made the air much colder than it already was to begin with. Rubbing her arms with her hands, Sakura looked around for anything that would keep her warm.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away..._

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

In the corner of her eye, Sakura caught Itachi shiver a bit. Looking down at the thin blanket she had just found, Sakura walked towards Itachi's form and draped the blue sheet over his shoulders.

Turning to look at her, Itachi gave Sakura a confused face.

"You looked cold..." She said honestly.

Making a fist, Itachi threw the sheet off himself and stood from his spot, eyes boring onto Sakura's small frame.

"I don't need your help blossom..." He said in a deadly tone.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked Itachi in the eye and also stood from her spot on the floor.

"You're just like _him_..."

Sakura couldn't prevent herself from saying those words. They just seemed to roll off her tongue as she stared wide eyed at Itachi who merely took a step towards her trembling form.

"And who exactly is _he?_"

Turning on her heel, Sakura began speaking quietly.

"No one..."

Growling with impatience, Itachi gripped her shoulder and forced the pink haired woman to face him. She was terrified and he knew it all too well...

"**Never **compare me and my foolish ototo, again!" He snapped, venom dripping from each word that came out of his mouth.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough..._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

Itachi left the room, but not before narrowing his crimson eyes down at Sakura... The blanket lay forgotten on the floor by Itachi; however, Sakura was there to take it from the wooden floor and wrap it around her own body.

The slamming of the door from behind her was enough to tell Sakura that Itachi had left the room and that he wasn't very happy. Not like he was anyways...

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough..._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away..._

"It doesn't matter if you try to deny it..."

"Because you and _him _are the same... Inside and out..."

No matter how many times Sakura told herself that she did not still love Sasuke after so many years of his betrayal and rejection towards her, now... she just couldn't shake the thought of his image from her head, not the way he made love to her...

Clutching onto the blanket tighter and closer to her cold body, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she really **did **still love the Uchiha... And what of that night? Many questions that Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke were lost... forgotten in the blissful moment...

_Why didn't I push him away!?!_

The understanding of the entire event was still somehow fresh in her mind... She knew that Sasuke would never love her back the way she had done for so many years... She cried for him when he was ever hurt. She would mourn day and night when he left in search of power with the snake sanin Orochimaru.

Even now Sakura had trouble telling herself that she hated him! He had taken her virginity! No... She had willingly given it up to him... and for what!?! Yet another moment when Sasuke left her when she was most vulnerable!?!

I mean, it **was** to be expected of Sasuke to do something of **that **sort! She hadn't told anyone about what went on between Sasuke and her. Not even the Hokage, Tsunade, knew about what had happened...

Of course Sakura felt bad about it! She gave up her virginity to the one person that she was supposed to loath and detest from the bottom of her heart! He **did **betray Konoha and tried at one point to kill Uzumaki Naruto...

_What did I get myself into!?!_

The sexual moment with Sasuke had been her second encounter with the youngest Uchiha. The first time was when they were all sent to Sound to infiltrate Orochimaru's castle for any possible stolen scrolls and his plot to destroy Konoha once and for all...

_The morning sun had yet to rise and the skies were stained in colors of oranges and pinks; making it look more splendid than usual. Haruno Sakura, rested her elbows against that of the Konoha bridge railing as she waited patiently for Naruto, her teammate to arrive._

_Far out in the distance, the kunoichi could make out the figures of Naruto and who seemed to be Kakashi-sensei. Even though long ago he was no longer their teacher... A genuine smile made itself known on Sakura's lips as she greeted Naruto and Kakashi._

_At once they headed off in the direction of Sound. They didn't take one break! Not one! And Sakura could already feel all the running taking a toll on her fatigued body. Naruto had offered to carry her the rest of the way but she declined, saying that she couldn't keep bugging him about helping her out all the time._

_Feet aching and lungs feeling as if they'd explode, Sakura came to a halt directly behind Naruto and Kakashi. They had arrived at Orochimaru's castle and it looked much more sinister than before..._

_Before they could even enter the castle or bust into it, like Naruto had said, the one person that they were already sure to see stopped them from taking another step. Uchiha Sasuke stood on a high tree branch just overhead. Sakura looked him in the face, her emotions had to be in check when she would surely fight against Sasuke. She could not afford to spill all of her emotions out and cry for Sasuke to come back like when she was 12!_

_A handful of shuriken came flying their way as they dodged Sasuke's weapons. Cursing inwardly for letting herself get to into her thoughts, Sakura was quick to counter. Throwing three kunai aimed at Sasuke, Sakura soon figured out that it was a fake and that the real one was currently blocking a head on attack from Naruto._

_This resulted in Naruto being thrown to the ground, Sasuke's sword so close to his neck. Instinctively, Sakura had thrown more weapons at the Uchiha but to no avail. They were blocked and came soaring back her way. Ducking her body so that she was on the ground, Sakura growled in annoyance as she ran towards the Uchiha about to kill Naruto._

_Though, Kakashi beat her to it and was currently fighting Sasuke off. Even to Naruto and Sakura it looked as if Kakashi was even having trouble fighting off Sasuke. Sweat beaded on his forehead from exhaustion. Sakura and Naruto ran at the Uchiha and both delivered a series of kicks and punches his way._

_Punched in her stomach, Sakura hit the trunk of a tree hard. Her body was starting to go numb and her vision was blurring before her eyes. She could hear fists being connected with that of human flesh, making a sickening noise to the ears. _

_Sakura witnessed Naruto being thrown down and held in place by Sasuke who kept him there. Kakashi sensei was still recovering from a few bad wounds that Sasuke had inflicted upon him._

_The fox holder kicked Sasuke off of him and tackled him to the forest floor. Naruto was able to get in a couple of good punches to Sasuke's face but it seemed as if it hadn't bothered him one bit..._

_Gripped from the collar, Sasuke raised his sword and aimed it at Naruto's heart. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion, because Sakura stood from her spot on the ground and rapidly ran towards the immobile Uzumaki._

_Outstretching both her arms, Sakura managed to get Naruto out of the way before the long sword pierced his heart and ultimately killed him. The tip of it had gone partially through Naruto's shoulder which caused him to howl in pain._

_Sakura was on top of the wounded Uzumaki as she tried to sum up all her remaining courage to look at Sasuke. However, Kakashi was now up on his two feet and attacking the Uchiha mercilessly, without any time to spare._

_All Sakura could do was heal Naruto's wound up as best as she could and watch in horror as the battle between the two raged on..._

As Sakura recalled that battle, she couldn't help but let a sad smile grace her lips. That same day Sasuke was so intent on killing them all that it seemed as if someone were controlling him.

_Then why...?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I think it was extra long than any of the previous chapters! LoL W/e? Did all you wonderful readers like it or not? Tell me!?! XXP**

**I actually am looking forward to posting up the other chapter and have already made upcoming plans about this story. It will be a fairly long story, 20 or so chapters at least! Oh and also! I may not update as soon as I did this one. Gomen Nasai! I have three other stories (including this one) that I am working on and have one that will end shortly. But not too soon, eh?**

**You know what to do!**

**R & R**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**P.S: I will ask you for this in later chapters, but I do not know what pairing I should have!?! Sasuke X Sakura or Itachi X Sakura!?! Because I have two different alternative middles and endings for this story, depending on which couple you all want? It doesn't really matter to me, as long as all you readers are happy! XXD**

**Please review:)**

**XxXxXxXx**


	5. Willingly Giving In

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Gripped from the collar, Sasuke raised his sword and aimed it at Naruto's heart. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion, because Sakura stood from her spot on the ground and rapidly ran towards the immobile Uzumaki._

_Outstretching both her arms, Sakura managed to get Naruto out of the way before the long sword pierced his heart and ultimately killed him. The tip of it had gone partially through Naruto's shoulder which caused him to howl in pain._

_Sakura was on top of the wounded Uzumaki as she tried to sum up all her remaining courage to look at Sasuke. However, Kakashi was now up on his two feet and attacking the Uchiha mercilessly, without any time to spare._

_All Sakura could do was heal Naruto's wound up as best as she could and watch in horror as the battle between the two raged on..._

_As Sakura recalled that battle, she couldn't help but let a sad smile grace her lips. That same day Sasuke was so intent on killing them all that it seemed as if someone were controlling him._

_Then why...?_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 5: **Willingly Giving In**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lemon in this chapter!!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Large jade eyes slowly opened to look around her surroundings. Sakura let a sigh leave her lips as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her freezing body. The only part of her body that felt as if it were on fire was her loins.

She tried to suppress a sudden desire that formed within her but to no avail. The image of Uchiha Sasuke and she making love was too much to go unnoticed by her. Her emerald orbs were glazed over with pure lust, it was nearly impossible not to notice. Tightly bringing her knees together and squeezing tightly, Sakura felt like it was helping, but only a little bit...

The need was it? Seemed to be taking over her entire being... Wanting her to do unspeakable things to the eldest Uchiha that was the closest thing she had to Sasuke at the moment.

Her timid hand snaked under the blankets and traveled to her nether regions. Sliding up her right leg, Sakura couldn't help but imagine Sasuke doing this to her. A deep blush covered the crests of her cheeks as she threw her head back and moaned.

Her two fingers expertly rubbed her already wet womanhood through the material of her underwear that was by now soaked in her feminine juices. This was the only way that Sakura could think of to rid her of the lust that threatened to escape her and ultimately make her do something she would later on regret...

Unfortunately for her Uchiha Itachi had heard her moaning from his bedroom and stalked towards the closed door where all the noise was coming from. Slowly letting the door open a crack, Itachi peered into the darkened room and stared at the form of an aroused Sakura...

His heart beat escaladed as he continued to watch the young woman touch herself in the most sacred place she had. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own because at the moment he was towering over the cherry blossom.

She turned her head only to see the one person she did not wish to see. A deeper blush now covered her entire face as Sakura grudgingly pulled her hand away from her soaking womanhood and was forced to watch Itachi sit next to her casually.

"Why were you touching yourself blossom?" He asked in a husky voice.

Sakura could do nothing but turn her head away in both shame and embarrassment. Itachi had seen her masturbating just now and she could feel her arousal spiking her senses. The eldest Uchiha seemed to notice this because he was staring at the kunoichi intently.

"Itachi..." She said in hardly a whisper.

He didn't speak at all; instead he silenced Sakura before she could speak again with a kiss. It was possessive and caused Sakura to gasp into his mouth which gave Itachi the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her sweet crevice.

This was wrong on so many levels!

And Sakura didn't give a shit at the moment.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers buried themselves into his long raven hair, running through the thick tresses and earning her a growl from him. Seemingly pleased with herself, Sakura let her own shy tongue enter Itachi's mouth as she battled with his own.

Pinning her to the cold floor, Itachi trailed butterfly kisses along her supple neck and stopped by her jaw only to claim her lips once again. The eldest Uchiha let his hand slowly trail up her leg and past her naval only to give her breasts a quick squeeze.

Whimpering in need, Sakura didn't bother to stop Itachi from roughly taking off her nightgown and throwing to the floor where it was left forgotten. As the coldness of the room surrounded Sakura's almost naked body she shivered against Itachi's warmth.

Bringing her closer to him, Itachi let his tongue run along her collar bone before sucking on her slender neck and leaving a faint red hickey in its wake. His hands roamed over her backside as he searched for the back of her bra.

After much of a look, Itachi managed to undue the clasp and at once the cups released her large mounds. Itachi wasted no time and quickly took a peaked nipple into his hungry mouth. Rolling the bead with his tongue before closing his mouth over it once again...

A moan of protest left Sakura's lips as Itachi released her taut nipple and pulled back first between his legs. Her back was pressed again his muscled chest as his hot breath fanned against her neck and his hand reached her soaked panties.

She tilted her head back and let her mouth fall open due to the sensation she was feeling at the moment. Itachi continued to rub her clit through the fabric of her underwear. His hand was already soaked in her sweet juices as he continued on with his ministrations.

Too many things were going through Sakura's body at the moment...

Undressing himself as Sakura took in deep breaths to calm her senses and the immense heat that spread throughout her body. Once Itachi was clad in nothing, he gently laid Sakura on her back and removed her soaked underwear.

His mouth opened and at once he began to lap up all her juices. His cheeks were stained in the clear liquid as his tongue came out to mercilessly attack her weeping folds and then her clit.

Sakura couldn't help the moans that escaped her throat from Itachi ministrations. Once he stopped she felt as if a coil in her stomach was growing with each passing second. He slung her legs over both his broad shoulders and guided his throbbing member at her entrance.

Ever so slowly, Itachi buried more of his shaft into her tight passage under he reached the hilt and didn't make a move until Sakura had adjusted properly. Watching as she began to buck her hips with raw need, Itachi was slightly surprised that she adjusted rather quickly but didn't think of it for much longer before he pulled halfway out and thrust back into her.

Her moaning only made Itachi pump faster and harder in and out of her core... Feeling the need to climax, Sakura gave out loud cries before screaming out a name.

"Ita... Sasuke!"

Even though Itachi wanted to pound relentlessly into her, he stopped himself from moving when his ears picked up her screaming and the name of his younger brother! Looking at her sweaty face, Itachi breathed in and out deeply before speaking.

"What was that _blossom_...?" The last part rolled off his tongue with so much hate.

Gulping down hard, Sakura stared into his crimson eyes and went to look away if not for his grip on her chin which forced her to look back at him.

"Don't avoid my question Sakura!" He growled.

Her body began to shake as she tried to think of something! Anything to say instead of staring dumbly at the eldest Uchiha who probably resented her at the moment... The way he looked at her was exactly how Sasuke looked at her!

"I... I said Sasuke..."

A sick smiled graced his lips as he looked at the beautiful woman before him. Tears rimmed the bottom of her emerald eyes as she swallowed hard and tried removing herself from the eldest Uchiha, if not for the death hold he had on her.

"Don't tell me that you still _love _my pathetic ototo?"

Those words kept on replaying in her head even as Itachi gathered all his clothing and dressed himself before leaving the silent room. Sakura was alone to think about those words that Itachi had spoken to her.

_I don't love Sasuke!_

_No!_

Not even bothering to dress her naked body, Sakura merely wrapped the blanket around herself once again and stared blankly at the ceiling above her... Her eyes were void of any emotion whatsoever; they seemed to be so distant...

XxXxXxXx

His fist collided with the stone wall and red blood fell from his bleeding knuckles. Itachi let a grunt escape his lips formed in a grim line as he walked towards the bed where the kunoichi had been sleeping in a few hours ago.

As his body met the soft bed, he couldn't help but imagine her still sleeping cozily beside him...

The eldest Uchiha could smell her lingering scent on the bed and it intoxicated him. Only seconds ago, he had been fucking her and she had been screaming out for more. That is until she called out his little ototo's name had he stopped and left in a mad hurry.

_She will pay dearly for her mistake..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Oh God! Was this ever a short ass chapter! Please forgive me for the shortness but at least I updated, I am not very happy with how short it was but it will have to do... What did all of you readers think about it? A LOT of the reviewers have said that they would like an Itachi and Sakura fanfic. So this is how it's going to be. Lol! Ummm... I will make sure to have little twists in the story to make it all the more exiting and hopefully you will think so as well.**

**It's Friday!!! Well today I have a day-off and am very happy! Yesterday I was able to update on my other Itachi and Sakura fanfic and today I was able to do the same thing! Well, as you all should know, its March Break! I might not review as soon as I did this one because I am going away for a while. The soonest I will probably be able to review again will be this Wednesday night or Thursday... Gomen for the inconvenience. XXP**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' Kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**  
XxXxXxXx**


	6. Conclusions and Plans

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Don't tell me that you still love my pathetic ototo?"_

_Those words kept on replaying in her head even as Itachi gathered all his clothing and dressed himself before leaving the silent room. Sakura was alone to think about those words that Itachi had spoken to her._

_I don't love Sasuke!_

_No!_

_Not even bothering to dress her naked body, Sakura merely wrapped the blanket around herself once again and stared blankly at the ceiling above her... Her eyes were void of any emotion whatsoever; they seemed to be so distant..._

_His fist collided with the stone wall and red blood fell from his bleeding knuckles. Itachi let a grunt escape his lips formed in a grim line as he walked towards the bed where the kunoichi had been sleeping in a few hours ago._

_As his body met the soft bed, he couldn't help but imagine her still sleeping cozily beside him..._

_The eldest Uchiha could smell her lingering scent on the bed and it intoxicated him. Only seconds ago, he had been fucking her and she had been screaming out for more. That is until she called out his little ototo's name had he stopped and left in a mad hurry._

_She will pay dearly for her mistake..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 6: **Conclusions and Plans**

**XxXxXxXx**

As Deidara sat at the dining table, a glass of water in hand as he took a long sip. His eyes watched as the figure of Uchiha Itachi walked into the room and took a seat across from him, his expression was void and his lips were set in a grim line as usual...

Both hands were clasped as the Uchiha placed his chin on top them. His eyes narrowed on nothing in particular, though an image of Haruno Sakura popped into his head as he growled with annoyance and stood from his seat, leaving the quiet room.

_What the hell?_

Discussing the question with a shrug of both shoulders, Deidara went back to sipping the last of the cold water in the clear glass...

Itachi's knuckles were red and irritated from the amount of punching he did to the wall that was by now damaged. A sigh left his lips as he ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair and knitted his brows together.

_I'm getting worked up about nothing!_

Stopping himself from ultimately punching the wall down, Itachi lay sprawled out on the cold floor and used his hands as a pillow underneath his head.

Why had a regular kunoichi gotten so upbeat? He never acted like this! Discarding the thought, Itachi set his eyes on the faint blood marks smeared on the wall and a few drops on the floor... His mind had yet to think of any possible way to make Sakura suffer for what she had done not too long ago...

He **wanted **to make her bleed and at the same time cry and break her...

Itachi was sure to make the next encounter with the young blossom a painful one for her and an enjoyable one for him...

XxXxXxXx

Haruno Sakura had seen everything! Her emerald eyes closed slowly as she trudged back to the chambers where she was placed in. The blood on the wall frightened her, but the way Itachi was inflicting pain to himself in an attempt to rid himself of something, made her back away from his door and run back to her chambers.

She had been planning to talk to him but chickened out at the sight of him and returned to her dark chambers where the blanket was wrapped around her body...

_Maybe Itachi is right!_

_What if I still love Sasuke!?!_

Her heart twinged with guilt as she wiped away stray tears that had fallen. She didn't even give a second thought about making love with Itachi! Sakura felt like such a betrayer to Konoha, but when he touched her all her thoughts seemed to be on him and him alone...

_I have got to get out of here!_

Quietly, Sakura left the room with nothing but a blanket covering her naked form. Her clothes were still in the room along with her shoes, but Sakura didn't care, all she wanted to do was get as far away from Akatsuki as possible, or at least until someone, anyone found her and brought her back to Konoha!

Akatsuki was so quiet at this time of night, that it kind of scared Sakura and made her all the more alert. As she passed Itachi's room, she couldn't help but peer into it and nearly gasp out loud when she found it completely **empty!**

_Fuck this! I'm getting out of here **now!**_

Holding the blanket close to her body, Sakura began to run at a rapid speed towards the nearest door but was pissed to find out that it was just an empty room. It was as if she could almost sense Itachi behind her but when she looked no one was there!

_Am I going insane!?!_

_Kami-sama help me!_

Taking in ragged breaths, Sakura ran down another corridor and then another and another! It felt as if she were running in circles for she had yet to find the exit! Reaching out and pushing open a door, Sakura let a happy smile etch onto her features as a gust of wind hit her face...

_Now to get as far away from Akatsuki!_

Running all over again, Sakura sprinted through the training grounds were there were a few weapons scattered on the grassy floor, noting this, Sakura picked a kunai up and began to run until she reached a tall wooden fence.

Not wanting to make herself known and bust down the fence, Sakura resorted to running up the fence and jumping to the other side once she reached high enough. Gathering chakra to the bottom of her feet, Sakura focused on the fence and began to quickly run up it.

Landing awkwardly, Sakura lost her balance and fell on her side, causing her to grunt in annoyance. Standing on her own to feet again, the kunoichi began to run rapidly towards a forest that aided the hiding of Akatsuki, it was so thick!

Hiding behind a tree trunk, Sakura st on the ground and let herself catch her breath. A hand was placed over her heart as if to stop its thundering beating. Coughing a little, the pink haired woman stood on shaky legs and began to walk further into the forest.

If she was correct, this was the same way that she had come in order to get to Akatsuki... The blanket was aiding her in nothing whatsoever! Her entire nude body was freezing cold and by the feverish heat she was feeling burning inside her head, Sakura was sure that she would catch a dreadful cold...

A series of shuriken whizzed past her head, missing her by mere inches. Looking behind her, Sakura was shocked to see Uchiha Itachi leaning casually against that of a tree trunk not all that far away from her...

_How the hell was I not able to sense his presence!?!_

Quickly running away from him, Sakura did her best to dodge all the weapons that came her way. She was so tired but still she urged herself to keep on running until she found either a village or a person...

_Don't stop now Sakura!_

Her legs were covered in cuts and her feet were killing her! The kunoichi jumped into a tree and continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch in order to escape Itachi's clutches...

_Don't stop!_

_Don't stop!_

_Don't stop!!!_

Her steps faltered as a shuriken embedded itself into the flesh of her back. Stopping for a moment, Sakura placed a hand against the tree trunk she was near and breathed heavily in and out...

Reaching behind her back, Sakura removed the shuriken that was stained in her blood and threw it away towards the ground. Once again she continued with her running away but seemed to be getting much slower and tired more quickly...

She was on a high branch and it was a _long _way down if she managed to fall somehow... Almost as if she had jinxed herself, Sakura lost her footing and quickly gripped the branch she was previously on.

A foot stepped slowly on her hand that was holding her up from falling a great fall... Uchiha Itachi looked down at her with amusement in his eyes as he watch Sakura struggle to get back onto the branch but failed miserably.

Crying out when he stomped on her hand, Sakura bit back tears that threatened to fall as Itachi tried prying her hand from the branch, wanting her to fall and feel pain...

"I knew that you were weak, but this is _pathetic..._" He said in a cold tone.

Looking up at him, Sakura drew her eyebrows together as she began to cry and break right then and there. Her other hand was holding the blanket to her body so that it would not fall off... Itachi glared at the kunoichi as she began to cry loudly.

"Stop this Itachi!"

He smirked at her as he let out a low chuckle and pressed his foot harder on her already sore hand and began speaking...

"You're going to feel pain _blossom_... I'll make sure of that."

XxXxXxXx

"Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi greeted while bowing his head.

Taking a sip of her sake, the Godaime nodded and pointed to two seats for Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto to sit in. Both took their seats and awaited further instructions from the hokage.

"Sakura has yet to return from the mission assigned..." She started slowly.

"I fear that something has happened and want you two along with other shinobi to search for her and **bring her back**. Is that understood?"

Both men nodded and watched as the hokage sipped some of her precious sake before speaking once again...

"You leave today. Meet the other shinobi by the front gates..."

As both men left the hokage's office, Tsunade put her sake away and let a sad expression take over her face... Sakura was the top kunoichi in all Konohagakure. To find out that she had not returned after 2 days really made Tsunade wonder and come up with horrible conclusions...

_Sakura... please be safe..._

XxXxXxXx

Just like the hokage had said, many shinobi were waited patiently for the last two of the entire squad until they were able to go. Most of the ninja that were there, Naruto and Kakashi knew, like Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, Might Guy and Sai...

All nodded their heads before the gate guard began to slowly raise the large gate and all of the assigned shinobi left Konoha in a fast hurry, going deeper and deeper into the forest...

XxXxXxXx

That was all it took, one last stomp of his foot against her bloodied hand in order for the frail kunoichi to let go and fall. She never made it to the forest floor, because halfway down she ended up landing on her side against a thin branch that seemed as if it were going to break if Sakura even breathed...

New cuts were formed on her body as she gave out small cries of pain. She knew for a fact that her ribs weren't broken, just bruised up... Carefully, Sakura scrambled onto another branch and another until she was lowered safely to the ground and began running all over again...

To her annoyance, Itachi appeared in front of her and gripped both her shoulders, bringing her close to his body and tightening his grip on her...

"What... are... y... you doing?"

_Just a second ago he was trying to kill me and now he's embracing me!?!_

Pushing against his chest, Sakura looked at him in the face, his eyes were distant and his mouth formed a thin line.

"I'll make you say my name... whether you like it or not." He said lowly.

His cold hand gripped her towel and tried to pull it off of her, but Sakura pulled back and stumbled to the forest floor, giving him a good view of her legs... getting up, Sakura began to run away from Itachi, even more frightened then last time...

Tackling her to the ground, Itachi pinned the woman roughly against a tree as he began to ravish her slender neck and drew moans from the kunoichi's throat. His breath fanned against her face as he brought his lips oh so close to her quivering ones...

Though, he jumped away from her to avoid a kunai aimed his way. Falling to the ground, Sakura let her eyes fall closed before she could see or hear anymore of what was going on at the moment...

**-**

Uzumaki Naruto stood by a large tree, more weapons in hand as shinobi surrounded the area. With the aide of Hyuga Neji's byakugan, they were able to locate Sakura's whereabouts and fortunately arrived just in time...

Kakashi signaled for Rock Lee to tend to Sakura as the rest of the ninja prepared for battle against the eldest and most powerful Uchiha aside from Sasuke...

Scooping the half naked woman in his arms, Lee covered her body in the blanket found and secured it properly so that it would not fall off. Disappearing and reappearing behind the shinobi, Rock Lee placed the pink haired kunoichi down and sat beside her, making sure that nothing would harm her...

Hatake Kakashi delivered the first blow, which resulted Itachi to smash into a tree back first. Naruto was fast to act for he was currently blocking a series of punches and kicks courtesy of Uchiha Itachi who was not about to give up Sakura when Akatsuki needed her...

The battle raged on for another hour or so and when almost the last of the shinobi had been defeated, Naruto stepped in once again and gathered a great amount of chakra in the palm of his hand and at the same time the chakra began to swirl.

Catching the Uchiha off guard, Naruto delivered the final blow that was supposed to end Itachi's life... The Uchiha managed to dodge at the last moment so instead of the resengan hitting his heart, Itachi's shoulder was damaged and a great explosion erupted between the two ninja, sending both flying backwards...

Naruto back flipped in order to avoid hitting a tree, though due to the power of the resengan, Itachi went flying backwards and threw various trees, uprooting them in the process. Thick dust filled the air, making a few people cough.

Green, wide eyes stared at the area where Naruto and Itachi had been fighting moments ago, and now she stared at an empty battle field... She was perplexed by the single tear that fell from her half closed eyes and a painful twinge engulfed her heart as she fell unconscious...

_Itachi..._

**-**

That same day, the large squad arrived back in Konoha and brought Sakura to the hospital where she wad looked after until she came to it and finally woke up.

Tsunade had many questions to ask but Sakura felt too weak and upon Tsunade noticing this, told the young woman to get some more rest and they would talk later...

_I should feel happy that Itachi is gone..._

_Then why does this sadness linger around me...?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well I hope you are happy with the outcome of this chapter, I am so freak 'n' tired right now and really want to go to bed... :O I promise you that the story will start to get really interesting by the next 2-3 chapters, ok?**

**There's not much to say... so...**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	7. Square One

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Catching the Uchiha off guard, Naruto delivered the final blow that was supposed to end Itachi's life... The Uchiha managed to dodge at the last moment so instead of the resengan hitting his heart, Itachi's shoulder was damaged and a great explosion erupted between the two ninja, sending both flying backwards..._

_Naruto back flipped in order to avoid hitting a tree, though due to the power of the resengan, Itachi went flying backwards and threw various trees, uprooting them in the process. Thick dust filled the air, making a few people cough._

_Green, wide eyes stared at the area where Naruto and Itachi had been fighting moments ago, and now she stared at an empty battle field... She was perplexed by the single tear that fell from her half closed eyes and a painful twinge engulfed her heart as she fell unconscious..._

_Itachi..._

_**-**_

_That same day, the large squad arrived back in Konoha and brought Sakura to the hospital where she wad looked after until she came to it and finally woke up._

_Tsunade had many questions to ask but Sakura felt too weak and upon Tsunade noticing this, told the young woman to get some more rest and they would talk later..._

_I should feel happy that Itachi is gone..._

_Then why does this sadness linger around me...?_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 7: **Square One**

**XxXxXxXx**

Jade orbs opened and focused on the one person in the room, his blonde spiky hair was a dead give away...

"N... Naruto..." She whispered out.

He was at her side in a moment, hands bracing the bed railing as he stared at Sakura's face, his eyes were clouded with worry and concern...

"Sakura-chan!"

Sitting upright, the kunoichi rubbed her tired eyes and looked at Naruto's face. A sad smile etched its way onto Sakura's features as she got out of bed, with the help of Naruto.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Getting a good look at the kyubi holder, Sakura placed both hands on her hips as she retorted...

"I should be the one asking that..."

She was right... Naruto had bandages covering most of his body and bruises adorning his skin. Though, nothing could wipe his friendly smile off his face at the moment...

"Nothing I can't handle!" He cheered.

Laughing, Sakura and Naruto were greeted by none other than the hokage herself. Tsunade walked up to Sakura and parted her red lips to speak...

"Sakura... can I ask you a few questions?"

Nodding her head, Tsunade went on.

"First of all... what happened!?!"

"I was captured by Akatsuki." Sakura said flatly.

"They needed me to be the hostage to lure Naruto to them..."

"For Kyubi..." All three of them said simultaneously.

Looking away from Tsunade's gaze, Sakura soon after parted her lips...

"I didn't get the scroll Tsunade-sama..."

A hand was placed on her shoulder as the older woman gave the kunoichi a saddened smile.

"Your safety is much more important to me than a scroll, Sakura..."

This earned Tsunade a smile from Sakura which she was happy to return. Naruto laughed sheepishly and asked Tsunade if Sakura was allowed out of the hospital.

"Hai..."

Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Naruto led the pink haired woman out of the hospital and towards Ichiraku ramen shop where the kyubi holder offered to pay for Sakura's ramen. As they ate in silence, they didn't seem to notice Kakashi coming up from behind, his nose stuck in his perverted _icha icha book_...

Taking a seat beside Sakura, Kakashi ordered a bowl of miso ramen for himself as he continued to read the orange book currently in his hands.

Both ninja sweat dropped and greeted the older male...

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

He sent the two a curt nod, not bothering to look at them since he didn't want to loose where he was in the book. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Kakashi finally closed his book and looked at Sakura for the first time since she arrived.

"I'm glad to see that you are unharmed..."

Smiling at her sensei's concern for her, Sakura finished up the last bit of her ramen and watched as Naruto consumed about 3 more bowls before he sat back in his seat and rubbed his stuffed stomach...

_I'm glad to be finally back..._

**-**

"Oh stop being a baby..." Deidara stated.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi let a low grunt escape him when Deidara tightly secured a bandage around his abdomen and apply some peroxide to a few cuts on his back. Uchiha Itachi had been found last night, staggering back towards Akatsuki...

Kisame had brought him back and Deidara was currently tending to his wounds. If he hadn't acted quickly when the kyubi holder unleashed his resengan, he would be dead by now... Only his shoulder was seriously damaged, dislocated and the skin had been practically torn apart...

Stepping away from the Uchiha, Deidara collected all the medical supplies and carried them away, putting them back in their original spots. Pulling on his clothing, Itachi began to mumble incoherent nothings to himself until Kisame came in.

"Would you like me to retrieve the kunoichi?" Kisame asked.

Glaring at him, Itachi replied.

"I will be the one to retrieve the blossom, once my wounds have healed..."

Shrugging his shoulders at Itachi's stubbornness, Kisame left the room and walked down a quiet corridor...

_Just you wait blossom..._

_I'll be paying you a visit soon enough..._

XxXxXxXx

Haruno Sakura had resumed her regular life in Konohagakure. Busy during most of the day, as she had to work at the hospital. Her eyes closed tiredly when a nurse walked up to her and told her that her shift was officially over and that she could go home.

As she walked around town and in the direction of her apartment, Sakura's emerald eyes caught sight of many ANBU carrying what seemed to be _bodies!_ Rushing over to the mass of shinobi and ANBU, Sakura nearly fainted when she saw Sai in a bloody mess.

His entire body was basking in blood, not to mention weapons of all sorts embedded into his skin, he looked to be the worst out of all the ninja. Explaining to the ANBU that she was a medic nin, they placed the bloody boy on the ground and watched as green light emitted from her hands and surrounded the ninja.

He came to it a few minutes later; his vision was blurry as he focused on nothing in particular. Though a gasp left his throat as he looked at a half asleep Sakura in a chair near his bed. Looking around, Sai noted that he was in his own house.

"Sai, don't move, you'll open up your wounds..." Sakura said in alarm.

Gently pushing him back down on the bed, Sakura walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a 2 small pills in hand and a glass of water... Handing the pills over, Sakura watched as Sai finished off the water and lay back in bed.

"They'll help with the pain..." She said slowly.

Nodding in thanks, Sai let his eyes fall closed until sleep over came him and he was sleeping like a baby... Sakura couldn't help but let an image of Itachi flood into her mind as she sat back in the chair...

_**Bringing her closer to him, Itachi let his tongue run along her collar bone before sucking on her slender neck and leaving a faint red hickey in its wake. His hands roamed over her backside as he searched for the back of her bra.**_

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, Sakura gave in to sleep and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, dreaming of nothing...

**-**

Her dreams fell short when she heard a noise and was on alert, her tired eyes were forced to stay open as she grabbed a kunai and held it in front of her protectively. A figure by the bedroom window was what made Sakura back up and stumble to the floor beneath her...

_He _chuckled and neared the frightened kunoichi; the closer he came, the faster her heart beat and the more afraid Sakura became.

_Why is he here!?!_

Straightening out, Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes as she looked at the man she had thought to be dead, the man that made her heart twinge when she believed his death...

"Leave now..."

"Not unless you're coming with me..." He shot back smartly.

Growling with impatience, Sakura turned to Sai who was still sleeping heavily. Looking to where Itachi had been a moment ago, Sakura was shocked to see that he was no longer there. She couldn't feel his chakra anywhere!

_Great... Now I'm hallucinating..._

XxXxXxXx

Sakura's birthday came and went quickly and before she knew it, she was 19! Only a month ago had it been her birthday, exactly 4 months ago had she left Akatsuki... Everything was resuming back to normal, they way things were supposed to be...

Emerald eyes were rubbed tiredly as Sakura urged herself to get up. Tsunade had given her the weekend off, so she was free to do whatever she liked...

Just a few weeks ago, had Sai and she became close... When speaking to her, he didn't use the word _hag _or _ugly_ to insult her. Instead he called Sakura by her name, which surprised her and she had to get him to repeat his sentence...

_**The cool water glistened as the sun shone brightly, making it look almost magical... Sakura and Sai sat against the trunk of a great and mighty tree; the male on one side and the kunoichi on the other...**_

_**Just enjoying the silence...**_

_**She heard him give out a sigh of frustration and the crumpling of paper. Turning her attention to Sai, Sakura looked behind the tree trunk and nearly gasped at what she saw.**_

_**Sai was drawing a picture of a woman that looked a lot like her!?! **_

**_The emerald orbs and rosette locks were a sure give away. I mean, Sai only knew of one person with those unique characteristics... _**

_**Looking behind him, Sai watched as Sakura quickly turned her head away and fiddled with the grass underneath her. Placing his sketch down, Sai stood from his spot on the forest floor and began to walk towards the waters edge...**_

"_**Sai..." Sakura breathed out.**_

_**When he looked at her with blank eyes, they just reminded her so much of Sasuke's. Looking away again, Sakura stood up and was about to turn and return home but Sai was too quick and appeared in front of her.**_

_**Still, she wouldn't hold her gaze on him for more than a few seconds. And Sai knew exactly why she wouldn't...**_

"_**I'm not him, Sakura..."**_

_**Her eyes widened and she balled a fist, as if she were thinking of hitting him... Those words rang in her ears as she took a step back.**_

"_**I know..."**_

"_**Then why won't you look at me!" Sai snapped back.**_

_**As he took a step towards her, Sakura took a step backwards, not wanting him to get any closer to her than he already was... Grabbing her shoulders, Sai gave her a gentle shake and lifted her chin to meet his piercing gaze...**_

"_**Sakura..."**_

_**That was the second time he had actually used her first name. And still it surprised the hell out of her!**_

"_**W... what did you just call me?" She said quietly.**_

_**Taken aback by her sudden question, Sai scratched the back of his head.**_

"_**Your name..." He said sheepishly.**_

_**Silence reigned over the two...**_

"_**You never call me by my name..."**_

"_**So?" Sai said quickly, not wanting to make anything of it...**_

_**Turning on her heel, Sakura sped away from Sai, but as before, he caught up with her. This time was different, much different... This time he embraced her from behind! Pulling her oh so close to his warm body, molding her against him...**_

"_**Sai..." Sakura said slowly.**_

_**They stayed like that for a while until Sakura let her head drop. The kunoichi turned around in his arms and was now face to face with Sai. **_

Brushing her hair, Sakura dressed herself in a knee length floral skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Tucking a strand of pink hair from her eyes behind her ear, Sakura slipped on a pair sandals and left the house.

The day was warm, Sakura was supposed to meet Sai at a club later on during the evening, but for know she was just going to enjoy the warmth... Buying a strawberry shake, Sakura began to slowly sip the contents as she walked around the busy town of Konohagakure...

Humming to herself, Sakura passed a large looking boutique and just had to stop. In the front window stood a tall manikin, a black skirt and a black halter top adorned the manikin's plastic body.

Walking into the store, Sakura quickly tried the outfit on and when she looked in the mirror of the dressing room she squealed in delight. It was absolutely perfect in every way! Changing into her own clothes, Sakura took the skirt and top and paid at the front desk.

Leaving the store with a smile on her face and a shopping bag in one hand, Sakura began to think hard about what she was doing...

_Oh Kami-sama! Do I like Sai-kun!?!_

_I just added that suffix to his name!_

Shaking her head, Sakura hurried home and spent the rest of the morning either sleeping or watching television. She was already dressed and finished her hair, which was left down and a few crystal clips held strands of her hair back.

Remembering to lock her front door before leaving, Sakura hurried to the location of the party that was on the outskirts of town. Arriving, Sakura spotted Sai lazily waiting for her by the front door, his hands shoved into his pocket as he opened his eyes.

Taking her inside, Sai got them a table and ordered 2 drinks. Sakura had told him to make hers a none alcoholic beverage, while the Uchiha look-a-like drank his drink, containing alcohol, and sat back in his seat, his eyes glued to Sakura.

"You look nice Sakura-chan..." He said smoothly.

_Now he's adding chan after my name!_

_This is going to be one hell of a night..._

**-**

Staggering towards the cherry blossom, Sai outstretched his arm and wrapped it around her waist, bringing his lips close to her ear.

Rolling her eyes at Sai, who had gotten terribly drunk after a drinking game with Naruto and Kiba... He lost and now couldn't even stand without tilting to one side. Taking hold of him, Sakura walked out of the club with a half asleep Sai hanging on to her.

Fishing not seeming to know where Sai's keys were, Sakura resorted to dragging the drunken man inside her own home, where he was placed on her bed. Soon after, Sakura returned in the bedroom and watched as Sai attempted to sit up...

At his side in a moment, Sakura held him up and gently laid him back down, if not for Sai pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her in place...

Succumbing to Sai's gentleness, even though he was drunk, Sakura was lulled into a peaceful sleep; all the while Sai snored and subconsciously rubbed Sakura's back.

Jade eyes opened as she glanced around her surroundings, the events of the night replayed in her mind as she buried her face in the crook of Sai's neck, taking in his alcoholic scent and once again closed her eyes.

"Don't you look nice tonight _blossom_...?"

Emerald orbs snapped open as she turned her head to see Uchiha Itachi standing in the doorway of her room, arms crossed over his chest, looking so calm and passive, even though inside his anger was boiling...

Catching sight of Sai, Itachi took a step forward but Sakura moved away from the Uchiha look-a-like and stood protectively in front of him...

He chuckled lowly, as Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. The way he looked at her was as if he were contemplating killing her or not... He was behind her in a flash that she didn't notice until his lips greedily sucked on her supple neck and drew a gasp from her throat.

"It's been a while, _blossom_..." He breathed against her skin.

Shivering in both delight and fear, Sakura made an attempt to run, but Itachi gripped her by her hair and forced her backwards against him...

"You're mine!" He growled.

"Remember that..."

And like that, Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared along with the kunoichi who cried in protest and began to kick and scream. He didn't pay any heed to Sakura, merely threw her into his bedroom and spoke again before slamming the door.

"You **will **cooperate this time!"

"Don't make me force you to do so..."

_I have a bad tendency of being abducted..._

Jiggling the knob, Sakura was sad to find that it was locked from the other side. The windows were all boarded up and the only light provided in the room was from the crack in the door that spilled light in from the lit corridor...

_And I'm back to square one..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Not much to say but, I am so tired and sorry for not updating sooner. Gomen... I was very busy with other things, so yeah... Well what did you all think of this chapter??? Good, bad, average? Tee hee... I am so hyped up on sugar!!! It's like 1 O'clock in the goddamn morning and I have yet to fall asleep...**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	8. Resistance

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Catching sight of Sai, Itachi took a step forward but Sakura moved away from the Uchiha look-a-like and stood protectively in front of him..._

_He chuckled lowly, as Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. The way he looked at her was as if he were contemplating killing her or not... He was behind her in a flash that she didn't notice until his lips greedily sucked on her supple neck and drew a gasp from her throat._

"_It's been a while, blossom..." He breathed against her skin._

_Shivering in both delight and fear, Sakura made an attempt to run, but Itachi gripped her by her hair and forced her backwards against him..._

"_You're mine!" He growled._

"_Remember that..."_

_And like that, Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared along with the kunoichi who cried in protest and began to kick and scream. He didn't pay any heed to Sakura, merely threw her into his bedroom and spoke again before slamming the door._

"_You **will **cooperate this time!"_

"_Don't make me force you to do so..."_

_I have a bad tendency of being abducted..._

_Jiggling the knob, Sakura was sad to find that it was locked from the other side. The windows were all boarded up and the only light provided in the room was from the crack in the door that spilled light in from the lit corridor..._

_And I'm back to square one..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 8: **Resistance**

**XxXxXxXx**

Her throat was sore from all the yelling she had done; knuckles ached from the punching she had done to the door; hoping that someone would hear her...

Now as she sat, arms wrapped around herself, body against that of a stone wall; Sakura couldn't help but let growls of impatience leave her throat, anger filled her large jade orbs...

_When I see that bastard I going to give him a piece of my mind!_

_Just you wait Itachi..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a person entering the room. Sakura looked up and saw that it was the youngest member of Akatsuki, her hair still in pigtails and a huge plastered on her young looking face.

Kamuri held her stuffed animal by its arm, just like a little kid would do...

"Itachi-san asked me to feed you." She said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to her feet, leading her out the door and into the kitchen.

_Ramen..._

Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura began to eat very slowly, her eyes trained on Kamuri who seemed _way _too nice to be apart of a bloodthirsty organization such as Akatsuki...

Placing the last bit of ramen into her mouth, Sakura chewed and savored the delicious taste before swallowing and Kamuri taking her bowl away; placing it into the sink with the rest of the dishes...

_At least I'm not in that cold room..._

_The warmth feels so good._

"You wanna play a game!?!" Kamuri asked excitedly.

Giving the young girl a confused look, Sakura questioned her.

"What kind of game?"

Kamuri placed a finger on her chin as she thought hard for anything to possibly play.

"How about... _hide and go seek_?"

Giving into Kamuri's begging face; Sakura let a fake smile tug at the corners of her lips as she stood up and wanted to mentally kick herself in the ass...

"Sure..."

Jumping up and down with pure joy, Kamuri explained that she would hide and that Sakura would have to search Akatsuki for her...

"Ready. Set. Go!" She cried, leaving the kitchen and a counting Sakura.

_I... 2... 3... 4..._

Uncovering her eyes, Sakura looked around the kitchen and thought it best to make a break for it and escape Akatsuki once again and return to Konohagakure...

She had no weapons on her and the outfit she was wearing made it hard to move around. Sighing with annoyance, Sakura began to creep along the walls and ended up in an unknown corridor, leading only to one door at the very end...

Curiosity got the best of her...

Sakura crept along the walls and made sure to keep quiet... Glancing around, Sakura carefully pushed open the door enough so that one eyes could look in. Nearly fainting on the spot as a deep red blush made itself known on the crests of her cheeks...

_That's what you get for being so damn curious, Sakura!_

For Itachi was currently bathing at the moment. A large wooden tub, filled with warm water up to the top with a naked Itachi inside, arms resting on the sides, head tilted back; expression so passive...

Stumbling backwards, Sakura let Itachi's words sink in...

_**Your mine!**_

_**Remember that...**_

Going back the other way, Sakura found herself completely lost! She couldn't find any doors that led to the entrance and there were hardly any windows... The ones that she did see were all bared up, like a jail cell...

Not wanting to open up another door, Sakura tried her last one and walked into the dimly lit room. A large bed covered in silk blankets located on the far side of the room made Sakura want to leave all the more quickly...

She was in... Itachi's room!

Backing up slowly, Sakura gasped when she bumped into a muscled chest. Turning around, the kunoichi's emerald eyes widened when she looked up at the eldest Uchiha towering over her like a God...

_Far from it!_

"It's not nice to spy on people while their bathing, _blossom_..."

_Oh Kami-sama! _

_He knew it was me!!!_

Gulping down a lump forming in her throat, Sakura began to step backwards, but all that served in was Itachi coming forward...

_**Your mine!**_

_**Remember that...**_

Pinning her against the bed, Itachi let his warm breath fan again Sakura's face. She shivered under his touch and began to struggle for freedom underneath the dominant Uchiha...

"Get the hell off!" She cried.

Reluctantly removing himself from the kunoichi, Sakura let her breath come back as she sat up and placed her hand over her racing heart.

"What were you doing anyways?" Itachi said sternly.

"What do _you _think?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"_Blossom..._"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura turned her head away as spoke under her breath, unfortunately for her; Itachi had heard everything...

"_I thought he was supposed to be dead..."_

He smirked.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not..." Itachi said.

Gripping her chin, so that her gaze met his, Itachi spoke in a husked voice.

"The punishment for trying to escape is one that I enjoy giving out..."

"Do not resist me Sakura..."

Slapping his hand away, Sakura stood up and was about to leave the room but Itachi gripped her wrist; forcing her back against his sturdy chest.

"Who was that boy with you?" He asked out of the blue, though his voice was dripping with venom as he said it...

Smirking against his neck, Sakura parted her lips.

"Sai-_kun..._"

The embrace on Sakura grew tighter as those words left her lips... Itachi placed his chin to rest upon her head as he took in her intoxicating scent of strawberries mixed with something that he couldn't quite make out...

_A flower of some sort..._

_**Your mine!**_

_**Remember that...**_

Itachi didn't know what to make of the new and foreign emotion swirling around inside of him at the moment... It was something he had **never **felt before... Almost as if he had done it subconsciously, when Sakura said _that _name, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes...

The pink haired kunoichi placed her hands on Itachi's chest and pushed away from his tight embrace, freeing her face from the crook of his neck, looking up at him...

_Resist..._

_Resist him!_

_Resist him God dammit, Sakura!_

Her face inched closer to his, though he stayed completely still, not even bothering to move his...

_He doesn't love you!_

_No!_

And it was at that exact moment that her lips brushed against his that she breathed out a few familiar words to the Uchiha...

"I'm yours..."

"Remember that..."

Her lips were so soft against his own, that it made Itachi tilt the kunoichi's head so that their lips were molded perfectly against his... Her fingers found their way to Itachi's long raven coloured hair as she ran them through his tresses and smiled into the kiss...

_She's mine!_

_No one else may have her!_

_Especially Sai!_

_And my little Ototo!_

Sakura had to say that she was a little surprised to feel Itachi's lips against hers, they were so gentle... Unlike the other times he had kissed her, they were always possessive and demanding, simply delving his tongue into her mouth without warning...

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Sakura was happy to oblige and parted her lips to make room for Itachi's tongue that memorized her sweet crevice and savored in the taste of her...

_I can't resist any longer..._

_This is Itachi I'm talking about!_

_He kidnapped me!_

_So, why the hell am I here kissing him instead of killing him!?!_

Sakura didn't even know herself...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Thanx to all the wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry if this was too long of a wait for all of you. Gomen Nasai... Anyways, I'm glad that I got this chapter posted up this weekend, it might of taken me another couple of days, but hey! At least it's up!!! Lmao... **

**I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one.**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	9. Why We Do These Things

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_I'm yours..."_

"_Remember that..."_

_Her lips were so soft against his own, that it made Itachi tilt the kunoichi's head so that their lips were molded perfectly against his... Her fingers found their way to Itachi's long raven coloured hair as she ran them through his tresses and smiled into the kiss..._

_She's mine!_

_No one else may have her!_

_Especially Sai!_

_And my little Ototo!_

_Sakura had to say that she was a little surprised to feel Itachi's lips against hers, they were so gentle... Unlike the other times he had kissed her, they were always possessive and demanding, simply delving his tongue into her mouth without warning..._

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Sakura was happy to oblige and parted her lips to make room for Itachi's tongue that memorized her sweet crevice and savored in the taste of her..._

_I can't resist any longer..._

_This is Itachi I'm talking about!_

_He kidnapped me!_

_So, why the hell am I here kissing him instead of killing him!?!_

_Sakura didn't even know herself..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 9: **Why We Do These Things**

**XxXxXxXx**

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT UP AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ:)**

**XxXxXxXx **

Emerald orbs watched intently as the full moon rose high into the night sky; stars coming out and shining as bright as they could... The room in which Sakura was in was cold; her body was covered in goose bumps as her body shivered violently...

_Itachi..._

Lightly pressing her fingers against her lips and closing her eyes, Sakura reminisced when she had kissed Itachi a few hours ago, his lips... They were so gentle to her...

_Like a true lover..._

_Wait! This is Uchiha Itachi I'm talking about!_

_He's far from gentle!_

_He's a bloodthirsty killer!!!_

Gasping as she had yet to notice a cloaked figure enter the room, Sakura looked up as she was met with the face of Uchiha Itachi. His handsome features lighting up as the glow of the moon reflected off of him...

Crawling closer to Sakura on the bed, Itachi pulled her flush against his chest as he draped a blanket over both of them, ultimately making Sakura feel warm inside and out.

"Thank you..." She managed to whisper out.

He avoided her gaze as he nodded his head in understanding. Leaving it at that, the young kunoichi cuddled closer to the Uchiha's warmth and savored in the feel of his muscled rippling beneath layers of Akatsuki attire...

Oh how she wanted to touch him and kiss him everywhere... Shaking her head furiously and ridding herself of such thoughts, Sakura slightly pulled away from Itachi with a bright blush adorning her cheeks...

Quickly, Itachi gripped Sakura's waist and placed her back against him, chin resting upon her shoulder as he took in her scent and couldn't help but recall _that _night when he had made love to the fragile kunoichi...

_**-**_

"_Ita... Sasuke!"_

_Even though Itachi wanted to pound relentlessly into her, he stopped himself from moving when his ears picked up Sakura screaming and the name of his younger brother! Looking at her sweaty face, Itachi breathed in and out deeply before speaking._

"_What was that blossom...?" The last part rolled off his tongue with so much hate._

_Gulping down hard, Sakura stared at into his crimson eyes and went to look away if not for his grip on her chin which forced her to look back at him._

"_Don't avoid my question, Sakura!" He growled._

"_I... I said Sasuke..."_

_**-**_

_His fist collided with the stone wall and red blood fell from his bleeding knuckles. Itachi let a grunt escape his lips which were formed in a grim line as he walked towards the bed where the kunoichi had been sleeping a few hours ago..._

_She will pay dearly for her mistake..._

_**-**_

Smirking at the pink haired woman, Itachi pulled her down on the bed with him, gently rubbing her arms until she shivered with delight and turned her body so that her chest was squashed against his chest...

_I'm only a hostage to him..._

_Nothing more..._

And as Sakura lay there beside an S-class criminal who wanted her only for the Akatsuki's purposes; to be a hostage and lure Uzumaki Naruto towards the base so that they could extract the nine-tailed fox within him...

_If only everyday I could wake up next to him..._

**-**

The following day, Sakura awoke late in the afternoon and expected to see Uchiha Itachi beside her but found no one, only a folded up piece of paper placed on the pillow beside hers...

Quickly scanning over the sheet, Sakura crumpled it into a ball and chucked it across the room...

The note had read

_Dear Blossom_

_On a mission, be back in a few hours._

_Itachi_

Huddling in a ball, Sakura buried herself beneath layers of silk sheets as her nose picked up the faint scent of Uchiha Itachi... He smelled like forest musk after it had rained; a rather pleasant smell to Sakura and one she particularly enjoyed...

**-**

"Itachi..." The shark like man said abruptly as they were ambushed by rogue ninja.

Both got into a fighting stance as the 10 rogue ninja charged at them with weapons of all sorts. They easily dodged all of them thrown their way and managed to kill every single one of them without breaking a single sweat...

"That was too easy..." Kisame laughed with amusement.

Sheathing his samehada, the shark like man walked beside the stoic Uchiha as they headed towards the land of Mist; where a fairly important scroll was located and they had to obtain it...

Though, throughout the entire journey, Itachi couldn't seem to get Sakura off of his mind, her smiling image in his head made him cringe with distaste at how he was acting. She was only at Akatsuki for hostage purposes that they _had _to put to action soon...

**-**

"Sakura-chan, where are you!?!" Kamuri called out, her hands cupping her mouth.

Getting into a sitting position on the bed she had slept in, Haruno Sakura glanced at the door as the small Akatsuki member entered the room and greeted her with a wide toothy smile. Sakura did however smile a little when she saw the young girl holding her stuffed animal by the arm again...

_How did she come to be apart of Akatsuki...?_

"Sakura-chan, can we finish our game of hide-and-go-seek?" Kamuri said cutely.

"Deidara found me hiding in his closet and went crazy..."

Laughing for a while, Kamuri batted her long thin lashes at Sakura, almost as if she thought it would help her get Sakura to play her game; which it sadly did...

_She's so cute..._

Nodding her head, Sakura was taken by the hand as Kamuri led her to a corner of the room in which she told her that she would do the counting this time... Agreeing, Sakura raced out of the large room and sprinted down a corridor where she entered the first room she happened upon...

It was a dimly lit room with hardly any light entering through the boarded up window. Not only was their no lights, there was no furnisher; all but for one fairly large bed that Sakura quickly hid under and could practically hear her heart drumming against her ribcage.

"Ready or not, hear I come!" Sakura heard the small Akatsuki member call out loudly.

Holding her breath for a matter of seconds, Sakura could pick up the faint sound of Kamuri's footsteps against the stone floor outside in the corridor. It was as if Kamuri had completely passed the door because the steps became fainter and fainter until there was no sounds...

It felt like an eternity before the door finally opened and Sakura almost wanted to gladly give up and reveal where she was hiding the entire time. She heard the sound of a key being turned in a key hole and then a clicking sound; she was being locked in!?!

_That little brat better not be doing this!_

But before Sakura could even begin to scramble out from underneath the bed, a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her up and against a firm, muscled chest in which was all too familiar to the rosette haired kunoichi...

"What exactly were you doing _blossom_?" The Uchiha asked with raised eyebrows.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied simply.

"Kamuri and I were playing a game..."

"Hide-and-go-seek..." She added in quickly.

Smirking at her, Itachi nibbled on her ear lobe, earning him small moans of pleasure from Sakura...

"Looks like I've won..." Itachi stated teasingly.

"What do I get as a prize?"

Blushing as Itachi rubbed her breast through her shirt; Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in the scent that she missed oh so much...

"I think I'll just take you..." He whispered in her ear as he unclasped her bra.

Eagerly, the Uchiha kneaded her breasts while taking one peaked nipple into his waiting mouth and rolled the pearl around with his tongue with nibbling on the soft flesh, making Sakura squeeze his shoulders; trying to stay under control...

_She's mine!_

_No one else may have her!_

_Especially Sai!_

_And my little Ototo!_

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered as she looked up at his face.

His onyx eyes were clouded over with hate and jealousy as he stared at the quivering woman. Upon instinct, Sakura backed away from the Uchiha until she reached the edge of the large king sized bed...

Every time Itachi recalled _that _particular night, it made him enraged and want to hurt Sakura... To make her cry out in sheer pain and bleed everywhere!

Though, somewhere in his cold heart, there was a part that was telling him that what he was going to do was wrong and that he would regret it... He had been bandaged from head to toe because her _friends _rescued her and nearly got him killed...

_She is only a hostage!_

_Nothing more..._

Sakura let her eyes widen as she Jumped off the bed and was backed into a corner of the room where she cowered like a baby... Gripping her neck, Itachi brought his lips close to her ear as he spoke deeply, not sounding like himself at all...

"Say my name, Sakura..."

_He wants me to say his name!?!_

Parting her lips, Sakura said his name even though she felt it was totally pointless. Her body was shaking as memories of Itachi's blood thirst entered her mind; the way he chased her throughout a large forest and had hurt her both emotionally and physically...

Tracing her body's outline through the outfit she wore, Itachi began to nibble on her collar bone, earning him multiple moans from the kunoichi who ran her fingers through his hair until she felt like ravishing the Uchiha...

Tenderly kissing the pink haired woman and loosening the grip he had around her neck, Itachi began to kiss her more feverishly and passionately, nibbling on her bottom lip and plunging his tongue into her mouth as she obliged to his wish...

Totally giving in, Sakura tilted her head back as Itachi let his tongue run along her slender neck before finding her pulse and sensually sucking on that area...

It felt as if Sakura had forgotten all about Sasuke and focused more on his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi who was in the process of pulling down her skirt and panties as well...

"I... Itachi..." She squeaked as the Uchiha began his torturous ministrations.

Placing the pads of his index finger and middle finger on her sensitive bud and starting off with an upwards motion before switching to a circular motion, causing Sakura to cum all over his hand as her bottom half went limp and her knees nearly gave out...

Noticing this, Itachi carried the tired kunoichi to the bed where he gently laid her down and began to remove all of his Akatsuki attire in a hurried frenzy. Sakura's feminine juiced basked her inner thighs and wet the bed sheets of Itachi's bed...

She didn't notice Itachi hovering on top of her as he let his lips brush against her own before returning to his previous ministrations...

"Tired are we?" Itachi teased Sakura while smirking and diving two fingers into her entrance.

Cringing at the sudden sensation that ran from her womanhood to the pit of her stomach, Sakura gripped the bed sheets tightly in her grasp as sweat covered her forehead and inner thighs...

She was at a loss of breath as Itachi ran his tongue over her now _sensitive _bud and caused her to arch her back and push her hips forward, asking for more through quiet moans and mewls...

Feeling as if she had reached her limit, Sakura willed herself to hang on for a little more... Pulling away as he licked his lips hungrily, Itachi parted his lips and spoke in a seductive voice.

"You're _sweet _blossom..."

This caused Sakura to blush like an idiot as she sighed in disappointment when Itachi removed himself from her, but let out a loud moan as he entered her one fluid motion. Holding onto his shoulders for support, Sakura rocked her hips back and forth as she took more of his large shaft deep within her...

Wrapping her legs around his mid section, Sakura urged him to go faster, harder, deeper... Making Itachi do as she willed and now he was holding on, trying not to climax before he actually wanted to...

Pulling out of her slick core, the eldest Uchiha turned Sakura on her stomach. He instructed her to prop herself up with her elbows and knees levering her on the bed. Gripping her hips, Itachi drove into her with raw need and began a quick pace as Sakura arched her back in complete pleasure...

"Itachi, I'm going to cum!"

Giving the kunoichi one last pump, Itachi seemed to hit a certain spot inside of Sakura, because she had given out a particularly loud cry followed by more of her juices being extracted and coating Itachi's member as he pulled out and came all over the bed sheets...

Holding himself up, Itachi brought Sakura close to him as she took in very deep breaths... The Uchiha buried his face in the crook of her neck and stroked her sweat matted hair as she was lulled into a peaceful slumber...

_Why you drive me to do these things, Sakura..._

_I have no clue..._

Her mesmerizing words seemed to echo in his head as he looked at her face...

_I'm yours..._

_Remember that..._

**-**

_I wonder what happened to Sakura-chan._

Kamuri's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Takahashi Kenji approaching her from a distance down a long and gloomy corridor; his eyes scanned over her as she plastered a huge smile on her face and waved to him.

"Hello, Kenji-kun!" The small Akatsuki member hollered.

He gave her a small smirk before placing both hands behind his head in an almost lazy manner; his eyes soon after closing as he stood in front of the tiny girl...

"What are you doing Kamuri-chan?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Giggling like a child, Kamuri let a faint blush become known on the crests of her cheeks as she answered Kenji with a bright smile.

"Playing a game with Sakura-chan..."

"The _hostage_...?" Kenji inquired, now both his eyebrows were raised in suspicion.

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Kamuri gave out a small laugh while walking beside Kenji as they both headed towards the dining area...

"Sakura-chan sure is a good hider..."

**-**

"_Pathetic..."_

_Her eyes opened as she looked around the room she had fallen asleep in... Uchiha Itachi still fast asleep beside her, even as she shook his shoulders to try and awaken him, but to no avail..._

_Sakura swore that she saw a pair of sharingan eyes just a second ago! Her body left the bed and Itachi as she walked towards the window and opened it up, letting moonlight stream into the dim room..._

_The cool night breeze rushed through her hair and made her sigh in peace. Running her fingers through her long pink tresses, Sakura jumped a little when something swooshed by right in front of her face!_

_Backing up, Sakura took in a deep breath before sticking her head out of the window and glancing around the forest surrounding Akatsuki base. _

_Gasping, Sakura's emerald orbs widened a fraction when she looked at the face of Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory... Hair as flawless as ever, eyes now bleeding a deep red colour as his anger escalated to an entire different level..._

"_It's been a while, Sakura..." He rasped._

_Wanting to shut the window, Sasuke was much too quick for her and pressed his hand against the glass to keep Sakura from closing it... _

"_Or were you too busy with my brother to even give me a second thought?"_

_Avoiding the Uchiha's deadly gaze, Sakura parted her lips as she closed her eyes..._

"_You left me..."_

"_And like my brother won't!" Sasuke shot back..._

"_Do yourself a favor and come with me..." _

_Outstretching his hand while smirking, Sasuke began to slowly help Sakura out the window and to the forest floor where he picked her up gently and began his journey back to Sound..._

_Back to the snake sanin, Orochimaru... _

Panting and out of breath, Sakura clutched the bed sheets close to her chin as she glanced at the sleeping Uchiha beside her, his one arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him and took in her scent...

_I'm sorry, Itachi... _

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, yeah I know, short ass chapter! Tee hee, I had to just get this chapter up and don't know exactly when I will have the 10th chappie up but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did... **

**I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness and probably by the next chapter, things will start to get interesting. Oh! And the next chapter will be longer, I promise, because this was one of the shortest chapter's I have ever done...**

**I am not really sure where this story is going to go, so yeah... But what I do know is that it won't be a very long story maybe around 15-20 chapters at the most... XXP**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	10. Right Decision?

**Sexual Disgrace**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Pathetic..."_

_Her eyes opened as she looked around the room she had fallen asleep in... Uchiha Itachi still fast asleep beside her, even as she shook his shoulders to try and awaken him, but to no avail..._

_Sakura swore that she saw a pair of sharingan eyes just a second ago! Her body left the bed and Itachi as she walked towards the window and opened it up, letting moonlight stream into the dim room..._

_The cool night breeze rushed through her hair and made her sigh in peace. Running her fingers through her long pink tresses, Sakura jumped a little when something swooshed by right in front of her face!_

_Backing up, Sakura took in a deep breath before sticking her head out of the window and glancing around the forest surrounding Akatsuki base. _

_Gasping, Sakura's emerald orbs widened a fraction when she looked at the face of Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory... Hair as flawless as ever, eyes now bleeding a deep red colour as his anger escalated to an entire different level..._

"_It's been a while, Sakura..." He rasped._

_Wanting to shut the window, Sasuke was much too quick for her and pressed his hand against the glass to keep Sakura from closing it... _

"_Or were you too busy with my brother to even give me a second thought?"_

_Avoiding the Uchiha's deadly gaze, Sakura parted her lips as she closed her eyes..._

"_You left me..."_

"_And like my brother won't!" Sasuke shot back..._

"_Do yourself a favor and come with me..." _

_Outstretching his hand while smirking, Sasuke began to slowly help Sakura out the window and to the forest floor where he picked her up gently and began his journey back to Sound..._

_Back to the snake sanin, Orochimaru... _

_Panting and out of breath, Sakura clutched the bed sheets close to her chin as she glanced at the sleeping Uchiha beside her, his one arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him and took in her scent..._

_I'm sorry, Itachi..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 10: **Right Decision?**

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: In Sakura's P.O.V!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**(Sakura P.O.V)**

_I'm sorry, Itachi..._

Those words echoed in my head as I looked at the sleeping Uchiha; his hair messy and strands framed his flawless face... My jade eyes avert from looking at the Uchiha; it pains me too much to even think of what I'm about to go through with...

_It can't be helped..._

Maybe I was just fooling myself; thinking that I actually love Uchiha Itachi... I'm only a hostage; I can never and will _never _be anything more to him... My breathing stops as I stare at a fully awakened Uchiha...

His onyx gaze lingers on me as I shift nervously beside him and will myself to keep looking at him... To push all other thoughts out of my mind at the moment; my lips part but I only get so far before I feel Itachi's own lips pressed against mine...

_I don't deserve this..._

Pulling away from the kisses that I love oh so much; my eyes fall closed as I finally whisper out his name, almost in a pleading tone...

"Itachi..."

My breath hitches in my throat as I watch Itachi's fingers trail up and down my right arm... I can't help but shiver in delight, but before I can push him away from me and turn away from what was thought to be so right; _he _calls out my name...

"Sakura..."

Tears unnoticeably well up in my eyes as I turn my head away and slightly flinch when he grips my two shoulders and pulled me flush against his chest... Silencing my flow of words with a subtle kiss that seems to last for an eternity...

_Please, not now..._

My silent begging can't be heard as a low moan escapes from my lips and I can't seem to suppress an unknown feeling within me... Is it _need? Need _for Itachi's touch and kiss...

The way he claims my lips, it's as if we're a couple and are in a meaningful relationship... I don't know what the hell this is at the moment... But one thing I _do _know is that _this _is _not _a relationship of any sort...

The two of us are only kidding ourselves... Living a lie that feels so close to home; we want so badly to embrace it and pretend our emotions are real instead of blinded...

_Please- Oh Kami-sama!_

My lungs are filled with air as Itachi removes his lips from my utterly bruised ones... He looks at me as he reaches for a folded sheet by the foot of the bed; wrapping it around himself and me, Itachi wraps his arms around my midsection as he nibbles on my slender neck...

I can feel my own desire rising inside of me, almost like it were going to consume my very being and swallow me whole; only then will I find myself truly lost...

Heat rises to my pale face as I rest the back of my head on Itachi's broad shoulder; giving him more access to my neck which as been kissed in almost every spot... Though, one spot that Itachi greedily sucked on made me gasp and I arched my back...

Accidentally grinding my hips against his groin, I can feel his erection against the back side of my body as he continues to lick and bite me... By now my neck is red from his ministrations and he busies himself by cupping my breasts...

My clothes were discarded the previous day... I remember now because beneath the blankets I am stark naked along with the stoic Uchiha behind me... I want so badly for this to just end already before things get out of hand and I become lost in his eyes...

I want to do the right thing, but the longer I stay here, the longer the right thing doesn't feel so right and I know that it is... I call out his name through moans of pleasure; awkwardly he acknowledges me and stops from touching me...

"Hmmm...?" He starts lazily.

I bite back a cry of despair as I turn to face him and throw my arms around his neck; pulling him closer than I thought was possible... I can tell that he is getting sleepy; the longer that I keep this up the better chance of escaping I will have...

I can feel Itachi's hands roaming my backside as I try to search for anything to say... But to my utter annoyance... nothing but air escapes my throat as he succumb to his teasing fingers and resort to one last thing taught to me by Tsunade-sama...

My hand finds the area between his neck and shoulder... I close my eyes and bring my lips so close to his ear that I can feel goosebumps forming on his skin as I whisper out a few words before I feel the Uchiha go limp in my arms...

"Goodbye, Itachi..."

Unknown tears slip pass by closed emerald orbs as I gently lay the Uchiha back down on the bed and take one last look at his sleeping face before gathering up all my clothing and quickly dress my naked body...

I place my foot on the window sill and urge my stubborn body to leave the Akatsuki base... Nothing is stopping me but my own conscience... Telling me that I'm making a huge mistake by leaving the knocked out Uchiha; that I should return to him...

'**_Don't you dare step out of this room!'_**

'**_Sakura! I swear I'll-'_**

'_Annoy me to death?'_

'_Just... shut up, I've made up my goddamn mind already!'_

'**_You're making a mistake!'_**

'_Nothing you or anyone else says is going to change my choice!'_

The voice in my head, better known as inner-Sakura; has finally ceased from speaking any longer, probably fed up with my stubbornness... Taking one long look at the Uchiha I had knocked out, I harden my face and take my first step...

Even though I am now outside of Akatsuki base, it feels as if a part of me was left behind with the Uchiha I had thought to have loved at one time... I was just fooling myself! How could either of us fall in love with each other!?! It's completely and utterly absurd!

Balling a fist, I don't bother to look back at the place I had at one point called home... I'm leaving everything back at Akatsuki; but I was just a hostage to _all _of them! Even to you Itachi...

And when I finally thought that I had found peace, my annoying inner decided to speak up...

'**_Sakura, get you're ass back there!'_**

Silence...

'**_Don't you dare ignore me when you know damn well that I am right!'_**

Silence...

'**_Fine, make the stupid choice!'_**

I take an unknown path deep within the forest and then not too long after, I find myself lost in the densest forest that I know of... I swear under my breath as I rest under a tree, looking up to gaze longingly at the half-moon high in the darkened skies...

'**_Great... now we're lost...'_**

'**_Good job Sakura...'_**

'_Oh shut up already!'_

'_Do me a favor and disappear until you are actually needed...'_

My inner quieted down once again, but I knew it wouldn't be long before she started up again and annoyed the living hell out of me... Rubbing my aching temples, I feel as if Itachi were still behind me; running his hands along my arms and kissing my neck...

I discard _all _thoughts of the Uchiha from my mind and will myself to carry on without him...

'**_You can't go on without him...'_**

I don't even bother arguing with my inner-self, because something inside me is telling me that my inner is absolutely right... Hell will freeze over before I admit to her _ever _being right!

Those same words spoken to me by my inner continue to swirl around inside my head as I begin running west; I have no clue where I am going but know where I _want _to be...

_With you Sasuke..._

**-**

Hours feel as if they were mere minutes... By now the moon is lowering and I know it won't be much longer before the morning sun rises over the horizon... Itachi will have awakened a little while after sun up, if not sooner...

Finding a pond, I gather water in my cupped hands and splash my face with the refreshing pong water and let out a relieved sigh as I decide to take a little break before I head of again...

The snapping of a twig can be heard from behind me as I look around but to my horror find no one there... It must be a ninja of some sort, I can hardly sense his chakra but I know all too well that whoever is out there, I'm the prey...

'_Did I fall into a trap?'_

'**_I told-'_**

I silence my inner and look around for anything... My eyes can't pick up anything and the dim light of the moon isn't helping one bit... Kunai are thrown my way as I dodge them with much ease and am shocked to find out that I have _no _weapons!

'**_You baka...'_**

I can't even take another breath, let alone given the chance to blink once before I find myself pinned to the ground from behind; the side of my face hitting the ground hard...

'_Kuso...'_

'**_We are so screwed...'_**

Holding back a whimper, I try to push whoever is behind me off of my body but to no avail... My eyes are burning with an intense fire as I breathe out a few audible words...

"Who... are you?"

I can hear him growling and I tremble in fear, my eyes are closed but widen as my ears pick up the familiar sound of the person's voice... The same one that haunts me in my very dreams...

"Be quiet..."

I tense up as my lips form many words but only a name escapes my throat...

"Sasuke...?"

I can feel his intense gaze burning holes in my back as the man hauls me up and shoves me against a tree; my breath is lost as I try to regain it once again...

"Sasuke..." I repeat his name quietly.

I am turned around so that I can face my predator; I'm not surprised to say the least to see the Uchiha in all his glory... His hair had grown, though not as long as Itachi's hair... His features are now more handsome, his face sculpted to perfection...

My heart beats 5 times faster than before as I look into his sharingan eyes which he activated not too long ago... His hands are placed on my shoulders as he gives me a quick shake before parting his lips...

"What are you doing here?"

I don't speak, instead look to the floor and hold back wished against tears from falling; making myself look like a cry baby in front of the man I had come to see... My hand reaches out to touch his face but he moves away from my gentle touch...

"Answer the question..." He states in monotone.

I hesitate before speaking, wetting my lips with my tongue before doing so...

"I... I came to see you..."

He looks away at the statement and releases me from his death grip. Stepping away from me, the stoic Uchiha lets a smirk spread across his features before he outstretches his hand to me...

"Sasuke..." I breathe in confusion.

It was like in my dream... I am supposed to take his hand... Slowly I grip his larger hand and gasp as he pulls me possessively against his muscled chest and soon after begins to carry me back to Sound...

_Am I really making the right decision...?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and am so sorry for not updating sooner... Gomen Nasai... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and might not review any time soon, though if I were to it would most likely be the upcoming weekend... **

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	11. Old Feelings

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_"Sasuke..." I repeat his name quietly. _

_I am turned around so that I can face my predator; I'm not surprised to say the least to see the Uchiha in all his glory... His hair had grown, though not as long as Itachi's hair... His features are now more handsome, his face sculpted to perfection... _

_My heart beats 5 times faster than before as I look into his sharingan eyes which he activated not too long ago... His hands are placed on my shoulders as he gives me a quick shake before parting his lips... _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_I don't speak, instead look to the floor and hold back wished against tears from falling; making myself look like a cry baby in front of the man I had come to see... My hand reaches out to touch his face but he moves away from my gentle touch... _

_"Answer the question..." He states in monotone. _

_I hesitate before speaking, wetting my lips with my tongue before doing so... _

_"I... I came to see you..." _

_He looks away at the statement and releases me from his death grip. Stepping away from me, the stoic Uchiha lets a smirk spread across his features before he outstretches his hand to me... _

_"Sasuke..." I breathe in confusion. _

_It was like in my dream... I am supposed to take his hand... Slowly I grip his larger hand and gasp as he pulls me possessively against his muscled chest and soon after begins to carry me back to Sound... _

_Am I really making the right decision...?_

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 11: **Old Feelings **

**XxXxXxXx **

**(Sakura's POV) **

My mind is erased of _all _thoughts concerning Uchiha Itachi as his younger brother; my first crush, carries me back to his new village, the Sound nation...

Although, I can still hear inner Sakura crying and protesting against the decision that I have just made; that may even change my entire future...

**_'Dammit, Sakura; get your ass back there!' _**

****

**_'Get away from Sasuke and go back to Itachi!' _**

****

_'I can't...' _

**_'And why the hell not!?!' _**

****

**_'It's not like you still love Sasuke?' _**

****

_'...' _

**_'No fucking way!' _**

****

_'...' _

**_'You do love him, don't you?' _**

****

**_'Even after all the times he rejected you!?!' _**

****

_'Shut up!' _

**_'Make-' _**

****

_'I said shut up!' _

**_'...' _**

****

I look up at _his _face, that same smirk plastered on his face... I can feel his arms tighten around my fragile body as he pulls me closer to him than ever before... At one time; at one time I actually believed that Sasuke was returning his feelings for me...

Like he had been holding it inside of him the entire time, thinking that if he told me the very thing he said was no in his category of feelings; it would hurt his pride, make him weaker...

_It won't... _

And now that I think of it, those memories of Sasuke and I making love for the first time flood into my head as an unknown blush shades the crests of my cheeks...

I can even feel my body heating up against Sasuke's well toned one... My blood is on the brink of boiling and I can't help but let out a low moan; I know all too well that Sasuke is thinking of the exact same scene, because there is an equally bright blush on his cheeks...

_Loving me won't make you weak... _

And its at that exact moment that we stop from our journey and I am pinned against a tree; Sasuke's hands on either side of my head, palms pressed against the bark of a tree I am backed up against...

His breath fans out onto my heated skin, making me whimper and cry in delight until I feel as if my knees are going to buckle and send me to the forest floor... My ears pick up the sound of the Uchiha's deep breathing, his lips so close to my ear that I can barely feel them touching the lobe of my ear...

**_'Push him away, Sakura!' _**

****

**_'Don't let this get any farther!' _**

****

_'I can't... I-_ _' _

His lips are now pressed against mine as I fight the urgent urge to moan loudly into his mouth... My hands have somehow found their way into his long hair as I run my fingers along his scalp and press myself against him...

By now, both of the Uchiha's hands are roaming all over my body. Running over my stomach, trailing up and down my arms, traveling teasingly up my inner thigh as I arch my back and allow him access to my crevice...

He doesn't waste any time whatsoever and plunges his tongue into my mouth; old feelings come rushing back to my as I flick his tongue with my own...

I feel so weird, but at the same time... content? I know that my inner self is not too happy about this but she just doesn't understand... No one does!

My eyes suddenly open as I let another suppressed moan escape my throat, making the Uchiha kissing me do the same...

I am suddenly pinned to the ground, gently and not at all like Sasuke... My eyes are wide as I watch Sasuke's hands trail up my leg to rest on my inner thigh; I know for a fact that he can feel the fabric of my underwear and the heat of my flesh...

"Sas... Sasuke-kun..."

He does nothing but smirk again; I simply ignore it and take in exasperated breaths as he runs his tongue up and down my neck, searching for my pulse until he finally finds it and begins to suck on the sensitive area, earning him multiple moans...

His other hand slides up my shirt and ascends higher and higher until he reaches my bra and swiftly unclasps it, removing it from my breast, my two mounds spilling out of the cups they were restricted behind only to be held by Sasuke's waiting hand...

Too many sensations are going through me and the moment that I cannot begin to explain... All I know is that there's an ache in-between my thighs that I want so badly to stop and I only know of one possible way...

**_'Sakura, stop right now!' _**

****

**_'He's only going to break your heart again!' _**

****

**_'Its only a matter of time...' _**

****

_'I... I can't...' _

**_'Don't give me that again...' _**

****

**_'You have the choice to stop what's happening!' _**

****

**_'But your not doing anything!' _**

****

_'...' _

By now, Sasuke's mouth has left mine and has preoccupied itself with something else; closing over the peak of my breast, he sucks on it deliciously... Making my eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets...

His other hand slides into my underwear and searches for the piece of sensitive flesh... Beyond the mass of small pink curls, he finds my bud and strokes it slowly at first... Then in a different fashion; going in a circular motion, driving me wild!

I tightly shut my eyes as I feel this immense feeling of relief rush through me and I know that I have climaxed, my inner thighs basking in the liquid that was extracted from me; I watch as Sasuke removes his hand, fingers coated in my feminine juices...

I blush a little too as he places his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, tongue still thirsting to taste more...

I suck in air to keep from shaking all over and watch as Sasuke clasps my bra behind my back and helps me to put my shirt back on; my arms are wrapped around his neck as he pulls me to my two feet and without warning picks me up, running at once...

_Did he just want to satisfy his need? _

_Or- _

**- **

**(Itachi's POV) **

I can feel a cold breeze hitting my body as I lay motionless on my bed... My memory his wiped clean of what's going on... I am so confused at the moment that I can't even begin to start explaining...

My hand subconsciously comes up to rub my aching head, it feels like I have just been hit over the head with something hard; but know that's absurd...

I slowly sit up, waiting until the dizziness and nausea has dissipated enough for me to even be able to start moving again...

_Sakura!?! _

I am mentally screaming her name, looking around the dimly lit room for any sign of her... I can't find her; she is supposed to be right beside me... But she's not...

_Sakura... _

_Sakura!?! _

_Sakura!!! _

My eyes begin to change from their calm charcoal state to a deadly crimson... By the way my stomach is doing flops and tightening in my very being, I know that whatever is happening it's not going to lead to anything good...

I ball a fist and punch the soft bed; looking to where the floor is I am shocked to _not _find Sakura's discarded clothes...

Getting out of bed in haste, I run out of the room and sprint down one of the large corridors until I end up in a room where it is occupied by Deidara who is leisurely sitting in an arm chair, starring at the night skies...

"Where's Sakura?" I ask.

Deidara shrugs his shoulders as he looks at me...

"No one has seen her leave your room..."

Faster than I can compute, I race out of the room and into my own once again; only to stop suddenly and realize just what has happened to Sakura...

My eyes deadly glare at the open window across the foot of my bed; teeth grinding, eyes narrowed and fists balled I take one step forward...

_Sakura... _

_I'll find you and it's not going to be good... _

_Trust me... _

**- **

**(Sakura's POV) **

Sasuke and I arrive at Sound and are greeted with a nod of the head by many Sound ninja who show nothing but respect to the powerful Uchiha Sasuke...

Though as he puts me down and we begin to walk down a long hallway, I can't help but to feel somehow on alert; my heart is racing five times faster than usual...

A sinister chuckle is heard from behind us as Sasuke is about to open a door, I'm guessing that it leads to his chamber...

My breath hitches in my throat as I realize exactly who is standing behind us...

_Orochimaru! _

"I see you've brought someone back with you, Sasuke..."

And now I am staring face to face with the man that was well known for killing the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi... His own sensei when he was but a mere child...

"An old friend perhaps...?"

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**Well I see that I haven't updated in a while, no? I have been sick and what not... So, at least I updated at all this week, be happy with that; even if this chapter was the shortest one I have done so far... **

**Wonder what Itachi's course of action will be??? Guess you'll all find out hopefully soon... Lmfao **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**P.S: Sorry far ANY spelling mistakes that you have spotted OR grammatical errors... :) **

**XxXxXxXx **


	12. Line Between Fantasy and Reality

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_Sakura... _

_I'll find you and it's not going to be good... _

_Trust me... _

**_- _**

_Sasuke and I arrive at Sound and are greeted with a nod of the head by many Sound ninja who show nothing but respect to the powerful Uchiha Sasuke... _

_Though as he puts me down and we begin to walk down a long hallway, I can't help but to feel somehow on alert; my heart is racing five times faster than usual... _

_A sinister chuckle is heard from behind us as Sasuke is about to open a door, I'm guessing that it leads to his chamber... _

_My breath hitches in my throat as I realize exactly who is standing behind us... _

_Orochimaru! _

_"I see you've brought someone back with you, Sasuke..." _

_And now I am staring face to face with the man that was well known for killing the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi... His own sensei when he was but a mere child... _

_"An old friend perhaps?" _

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 12: **Line Between Fantasy and Reality **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

**Man, that cold totally pissed me off!!! Grrr, I missed 2 days of school and had to catch up on tons of work and notes from Science class... (Sigh) I'm feeling much better now and am well rested (I pick crappy times to update a chapter; usually like at ** **11:00 p.m****, tee hee: P Anyhow, Thnx for the support; I never thought this story would receive over 100 reviews :) **

**On with the story!!! **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto (damn) **

**XxXxXxXx **

**(Sakura's POV) **

_Orochimaru!?! _

I am mentally screaming his name over and over again; dearly praying that what I was seeing was only but a mere hallucination...

_It's not a hallucination... _

_This is reality... _

I ball a tight fist as I glare into the snake sanin's piercing yellow orbs; amusement seems to be swimming around in them and I don't like it one little bit... I have no idea why Sasuke isn't saying anything!?!

_Please... _

_I- _

"Haruno Sakura..." Orochimaru says my name as his eyes travel all over my body...

A sinister chuckle leaves the man's throat as he give Sasuke a smirk and turns on his heel to leave; though I can still hear his echoing chuckling even as he disappears around a corner...

I can hear Sasuke give out an annoyed sigh as he takes hold of my arm and with his other hand he grips the door knob; pulling open the wooden door in the process... My emerald eyes drink in the elegant furnishings of the Uchiha's chamber...

I shiver upon stepping another foot within the cold room; instinctively I pull my arm free from Sasuke's grip and my hands rub up and down my arms creating friction that isn't exactly achieving the goal I had set out...

I watch as Sasuke heads over to a finely polished dresser and extracts a black long sleeved top that he tosses to me as I catch it with ease and inspect the piece of clothing.

I pull it over my head and at once I feel slightly warmer, for I have stopped shivering and my arms fall back to their sides as I look at the Uchiha intently.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whisper as he sits at the edge of his bed.

My mouth is still ajar even as he acknowledges my existence; his charcoal orbs on me as he waits for a response, but nothing comes out... I swear that I just heard him give out an irritated growl as he removes the katana still inside its sheath and places it against the stone wall...

I take a few steps forward but suddenly stop when the Uchiha's gaze rests on me once again...

_Oh Sasuke... _

**- **

_"Don't make me repeat myself!" _

_"Or I'll..." _

_"Or you'll what, Sakura?" _

_"Are... are you..." _

_"Say my name, Sakura..." _

_"Never..." _

_"I'll never say you're name! Because you are **not **him!" _

_"Oh, but I am Sakura..." _

_"No, he's dead!" _

_"Sas- Sasuke..." _

**- **

I thought truly believe that he had changed that night he came to see me after so many years; but he didn't and is still the same... I want to believe that behind his stoic façade, he has changed; but it's all just my imagination...

_I'm wishing for too much... _

"Sasuke-kun..." I repeat his name again.

He sighs before looking at me; eyes narrowed into slits...

"What?"

I close my eyes as my lips part and I speak in a quiet voice, matching that of Hinata...

"Why..."

"Why did you leave me that night?"

It was a question that I have always wanted to be answered...

"Tell me!" I shout rather loudly, making Sasuke stand up from his position on the edge of the bed...

"I have no reason to stay in Konoha..." He breaks the silence lingering between us...

"And I never intend to do so..."

I take a step back from him as he takes a step towards me; my eyes are wide as I see Sasuke for what he has become over the past years... I feel the wall against my backside as Sasuke fast approaches me...

In a second, his body is pressed against my front half... Sasuke's lips are curved in a sinister smirk as he leans forward and his tongue comes out to touch the lobe of my ear, breath hitting my neck and making me shiver...

"You're mine now, Sakura..." He whispers before leaving me alone in his room...

My knees finally give way as I hit the cold, stone floor beneath me; tears already streaming down my face as my body shakes all over...

I punch the floor hard and yelp in pain soon after as I look at my hand... I make a fist and quickly wish against it as a stinging pain shoots up my wrist...

_He hasn't change one bit... _

_I... I was so sure this time... _

_I'm such a fool! _

**_'Told you so...' _**

**_'But no... You had to be so damn stubborn...' _**

_I've got to get out of here... _

**_'Oh... so now you take my advice...' _**

**_'Baka Sakura...' _**

I ignore my inner-self and search for any possible way out... My eyes dart all over the room for a window and by the far side of the dimly lit room is a large window... Wide enough for me to easily escape through!

_Yes! _

I run over to the glass window and try to unlatch it, no luck... I grab a kunai from a nearby table and grip the hilt in my hand as I drive it into the latch cracking it, but is still in one piece that I have to try several times before it falls to the floor with a _clunk... _

I grip the sides of the window with both my hands and raise it up until it can go no higher and I crawl out head first... I didn't think the trip back down to solid ground would be so painful...

I landed on my side and now as I am hiding in a bush nearby, my shoulder is throbbing with an uncontrollable sting; my eyes are shut as I try not to groan in pain... Pulling back a section of the bush I am hiding behind, my emerald eyes watch as a few guards walk by far out in the distance; I find it a good idea to mask my chakra and quickly I do so...

I know that the journey back will be long and rigorous, and worst of all if I am seen by any Sound shinobi it's all over... I have to be as quiet and stealthy as ever!

And as Uzumaki always says...

_Believe it!!! _

**_'Will you shut up already and get your ass moving...' _**

_Right... _

Quickly, I run behind a thick tree and look up for any possible branch that I can get a grip on... My eyes dance with happiness as I reach up and grab a fairly thick branch, pulling myself up and onto it as I look around...

**_'Phew... No one saw you...' _**

I climb higher until I am at least 15 feet up before I finally stop and carefully I move to the edge of the branch and search for another branch in the other tree... I target one and quickly jump out of the tree and land on the branch...

No sound is made but my eyes quickly catch sight of a few falling sticks that are sure to give me away if they hit the ground... My arm reaches out and I catch the three that are in the process of falling...

Wiping my forehead and giving out a sigh of relief, I rest the sticks against the bark of the tree and continue on with my journey... My heart is pumping faster as I nearly loose my balance when I jump onto another branch...

I quickly grip the branch and haul myself back up, letting my body rest for a bit while I try and tame my racing heart...

_Must keep going... _

_Can't stop... _

_Not after I've gotten this far! _

I can pick up the faint chakra of the Sound ninja and I already know that I am out of their range; not wanting to take the risk, I decide to jump into once more tree before lowering myself to the ground...

Landing expertly, I quickly glance around and wipe sweat from my forehead as I slowly walk out of the Sound territory...

Even as I continue to run as far away as I can, I can't seem to get rid of this feeling that is consuming my entire being... My stomach is turning and my heart is continuing to race faster than it should be...

**- **

_You're mine... _

_Remember that... _

**- **

_I'm yours... _

_Remember that... _

**- **

I am too caught up in all these memories that I don't even notice kunai soaring my way until I am nearly hit... Faltering, I fall backwards and end up landing on my butt; my eyes are shut as I urge myself to begin running...

Slowly rising, I am shocked to say the least to find Uchiha Itachi standing casually with a kunai in hand... My eyes widen in fear as I finally realize how much shit I am in at the moment...

I take a step back and turn on my heel as I begin sprinting back the way I came from... Though I don't seem to notice Sasuke until it's too late and I end up smashing into his well toned chest, sending me flying backwards and on my butt again!

**_'I have only 4 words for you Sakura...' _**

**_'We are so fucked!' _**

**- **

_You're mine now, Sakura... _

_No! _

_Never! _

**- **

"Now... why would you run away from the man you _love?_"

His words swim around in my head as I stand on two feet but faster than I can even begin to compute, Sasuke grabs me and forces me against him as he ravishes my slender neck...

Gathering chakra to the palms of my hands, I forcefully shove the Uchiha away from me and subconsciously I raise my hand and bring it down on Sasuke's cheek; making his head turn to the side from the force of the slap...

I backup, eyes wide with fear as I watch Sasuke cock his head and give me a deadly glare...

**_'Good job, Sakura...' _**

**_'Piss him off even more than before...' _**

**_'That's the smart thing to do...' _**

I ignore my inner's sarcastic remarks and focus more on the problem at hand... I turn the other way and run as fast as my weary legs can carry my tired body... I stop in a clearing and jump back a little upon Itachi coming out of hiding from above...

I want to keep on running, but I can't... I don't stand a chance against Sasuke... Let alone both of the Uchiha brother's at the same time...

My head turns to the side as I watch Sasuke walk slowly towards me, that same look of hate in his eyes...

Itachi grips my shoulder and pushes me behind him as he gets into a defensive pose; kunai already out... My eyes are wide as I slowly part my rosy lips and speak in a hoarse voice...

"Itachi?"

He turns his body to look at me; his eyes are narrowed as well as Sasuke's as he tightly grips the hilt of the kunai...

"I'll deal with you later, _kunoichi..._"

And it's at that moment that Sasuke is standing across from his elder brother, a kunai also in his hand as he gets into a fighting position and speaks...

"Long time no see, Itachi..."

"Let's keep it that way..." Itachi remarks coldly...

A brisk northern wind blows by, making Sasuke and Itachi's robes ruffle and dance along with the breeze...

Its as if a dark aura is surrounding the two of them; they seem so keen on destroying the other that they both lunge forwards and raise the kunai in hand; a battle cry leaving their throats...

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

**Well, theirs another chapter to this story... I've counted the days that I haven't uploaded and it totals up to 5 days!! Lmao... I hope you enjoy the chapter; I poured my very heart and soul into it... (Not really)** **lol... **

**I am over my sickness only to come across another and more annoying obstacle that will pose as a problem to me updating on ANY of my stories... Sadly, I have hurt my right hand, I am not sure where exactly (it just hurts a lot) I think it might be my knuckles, I fell while playing basketball and ended up landing on my goddamn arm; in the process messing up my hand... **

**I will try and update as soon as I am able to XXD **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!! **

**XxXxXxXx**


	13. Unconditional Love?

Sexual Disgrace

**XxXxXxXx **

**_'Good job, Sakura...' _**

**_'Piss him off even more than before...' _**

**_'That's the smart thing to do...' _**

_I ignore my inner's sarcastic remarks and focus more on the problem at hand... I turn the other way and run as fast as my weary legs can carry my tired body... I stop in a clearing and jump back a little upon Itachi coming out of hiding from above... _

_I want to keep on running, but I can't... I don't stand a chance against Sasuke... Let alone both of the Uchiha brother's at the same time... _

_My head turns to the side as I watch Sasuke walk slowly towards me, that same look of hate in his eyes... _

_Itachi grips my shoulder and pushes me behind him as he gets into a defensive pose; kunai already out... My eyes are wide as I slowly part my rosy lips and speak in a hoarse voice... _

_"Itachi?" _

_He turns his body to look at me; his eyes are narrowed as well as Sasuke's as he tightly grips the hilt of the kunai... _

_"I'll deal with you later, kunoichi..." _

_And it's at that moment that Sasuke is standing across from his elder brother, a kunai also in his hand as he gets into a fighting position and speaks... _

_"Long time no see, Itachi..." _

_"Let's keep it that way..." Itachi remarks coldly... _

_A brisk northern wind blows by, making Sasuke and Itachi's robes ruffle and dance along with the breeze... _

_It's as if a dark aura is surrounding the two of them; they seem so keen on destroying the other that they both lunge forwards and raise the kunai in hand; a battle cry leaving their throats... _

**XxXxXxXx **

**A/N: Yaa, well my f$ing wrist/hand still hasn't healed (its sprained) and I have been having a lot of difficulty writing at school and even typing pains me; but for all of you wonderful readers I will!!! XD **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! (Cries) **

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 13: **Unconditional Love? **

**XxXxXxXx **

My emerald eyes are tightly shut as I cover my face with my hands and give out a shrill scream; resounding throughout the entire forest area... They still continue to fight on; the sound of metal clashing against metal reaches my ears as I cringe in distaste...

_No! _

_Stop it!!! _

_Itachi! _

_Sasuke! _

_STOP! _

I want so badly to speak but all that passes through my lips is air... I urge my eyes to open, though I'm so afraid of what I will most definitely be faced with...

_A fight to the death... _

_For me... _

I watch the two Uchiha brothers smash into each other; they take turns shoving the attacker away from them... I cry out in the stillness of the night, my screaming still can not be heard or more _they _just choose to ignore me...

_Kami-sama... _

_I- _

My eyes suddenly go wide when I see Itachi graze the flesh on Sasuke's chest with the tip of the kunai he has in hand; Sasuke's grunt does not go unnoticed by neither me nor Itachi... A silent gasp leaves my throat, as a sick smirk is plastered on Itachi's face...

By now both of their sharingan are activated...

_Sharingan VS Sharingan _

_Uchiha VS Uchiha _

_Brother VS Brother_

I extend my arm, almost like I am trying to grasp something... Anything! My mind is blank as I watch Itachi mercilessly attack his younger brother, Sasuke...

"No... Stop..." I whisper out...

They don't seem to hear me...

"I said stop!"

I know that they can hear me; they just choose to continue to fight... It angers my so much... I want them to stop fighting, I want for them to go back where they reside in...

_Back where I reside in... _

_Konohagakure... _

I punch the dirt covered ground numerous times before I stop and ball a fist in pain; gritting my teeth in the process as small breaths leave my mouth... I see Itachi knock Sasuke down and slide right into a tree; leaves floating to the ground gracefully...

_Itoshii hito  
Naka naide, waratte misete  
Namida ga mitakute suki tte  
Ittan ja nain da yo _

_Itoshii hito  
Daijoubu, sabishiku nanka nai desho  
Datte anata ga sabishii toki  
Boku mo sabishiin da yo _

Tears well up in my eyes as I stare at my reddened hand and listen to the cries of pain that escape Sasuke's throat... He doesn't deserve this...

_You don't deserve to die... _

_I do... _

"Please... Itachi..." I barely whisper.

"Stop it! Stop!"

_Itoshii hito  
Tojita me wa mada akecha  
Dame dakan ne  
Sono mama...sono mama... tte  
Necha dame da yo _

_I'm not okay... _

_Not okay!!! _

_Please, why won't you listen to me!?! _

As everything seems to go in slow motion; I finally after many failed attempts, get Itachi's attention but now I am regretting it...

_Regret... _

_I regret it dearly... _

As he looks at me with those eyes filled with so much hate; I can't help but shut my eyes and scream once again, his name is the only thing that leaves my lips...

"Itachi!"

_Itoshii hito  
Anata no tame _ _nara__ shineru ja nakute  
Anata no tame ni ikiru koto ni shita yo  
Mochiron anata mo go issho ni  
Kono saki mo sono saki mo _

Its way too late, it's as if I had temporarily mesmerized Itachi... He didn't have enough to dodge the attack...

_I'm stunned... _

_I can't move... _

_As I helplessly watch you... _

_You... _

Uchiha Itachi is kicked in the gut, sending him flying into a tree; denting and uprooting it at the same time... Itachi seems to be immobile as the smoke clears and Sasuke approaches fast...

My heart sinks as I watch on the sidelines...

_Motto anata  
Aishite yari na yo.  
Boku wa sono amatta bun de i kara _

I can almost see a dark and sinister aura surrounding the corrupted Uchiha Sasuke as he unsheathes a hidden katana from beneath his robes and raises it above Itachi's head...

_Move Sakura! _

_Move!!! _

A single tear slides down my pale cheek as I blindly rush over to the scene between the two Uchiha brothers and before Sasuke knew what was happening it was too late...

The last thing I remember before everything went black was the sight of my own blood staining Sasuke's pale robes and hardened face... It's as if I can hear Itachi calling my name through the thick blankness that blankets over my view...

_Blinding me... _

_Refraining me from being allowed to see... _

_Itoshii hito  
Tatoe umare kawatta toshite mo  
Boku wa kono boku de iru kara  
Anata mo sono anata de ite ne  
Soshite mata kono onaji koto  
Iunda. Zutto, zuutto. _

**- **

**(Itachi's POV) **

_Saku-ra _

_Sakura!!! _

_Kunoichi!?!_

Blossom!!! 

I grudgingly open my eyes to stare at the limped over figure of Haruno Sakura laying on her back, head tilted back; eyes still wide, mouth slightly ajar... Her eyes... They seem are void of any emotion whatsoever...

Her pink tresses are splayed around her head, looking like an angel... I ball a tight fist as my eyes pick up the traces of blood specks decorating her pale face and the ground beneath her...

I am suddenly filled with this strength I haven't felt in a long time as I kneel and tackle my younger brother to the floor; my fist soon after connecting with the side of his face... I know that I must have broken his cheek bone because a sickening snapping sound erupted from my brother's bloody face...

A get in a few more shots before I simply grip my brother's neck and fling him like a rag doll to the trees beyond him... My mind is in such a haze that I don't even bother to finish my brother off; instead I grunt and rush over to where Sakura is...

My hand touches a warm liquid near her abdomen and I flinch just a little...

My eyes scan over her body as I growl in rage, I give the ground a few good shots with both my fists as I cry out in anger and frustration...

_Why!?! _

_Why did this happen!?! _

Picking up the fragile woman in my strong arms, I begin to head back to Akatsuki base where the blossom will be taken care of and then I will finally speak to her...Though I feel the emotions within me begin to die down, a new one is found; anger...

I don't even notice that I am suddenly tightening my grip on her body... I don't care anymore; the pain she has caused me doesn't even compare to the amount of pain and sadness she is going to fell soon...

_Soon... _

_Very soon, blossom... _

It feels as if my heart is becoming isolated again... Closing up to everyone, even to you Sakura... She was the one who had tried to overcome her fear of my only to be lost in her own pathetic demise...

I know that my heart has become colder, even colder than ever before and it's all thanks to the kunoichi I have in my very arms...

_Because of you... _

My eyes narrow as I growl in annoyance and betrayal... I watch her sweet face and the slow rise and fall of her chest as she takes in as much air as possible... I don't need her pity nor do I need her help fighting my little Ototo!!!

I can do it on my own...

**- **

Was the saying, _Opposites attract_ all a theory; never to be tested out... Was it all just a lie, for these to love struck lovers have hit a large bump in the road; an obstacle as you may call it... They have been blinded by their own greed and their own need...

No one can tell what the outcome of someone's life will be until they experience it first hand... Through someone else's eyes; to see the future would truly be a marvelous thing... It would save us all from moments in our lives that we desperately wish never happen...

But all things happen for a reason, right?

Our actions and words drive people to do amazing or idiotic things... Some turn out for the best, while others are better off forgotten in the darkness... And just like naïve minds can be manipulated and tricked, a person's heart can become corrupt to the core just as easily...

A cherry blossom will wither sooner or later...

_It's only a matter of time... _

_Time _

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**Hello, well I hope that chapter didn't bore all of you to death... I promise to make the next chapter longer and ultimately better! XD I want to thank all of you, whether you reviewed or not; just for taking your time to read this story; it means so much to me :P **

**And on other notes, my wrist is sprained and will be good as new in a week or so... I wanted to get this chapter up for all of you as a treat kinda... tee hee, it's like someone said to me; this week hasn't been too kind to me... But hey; whatcha gonna do about it? I'm ALWAYS getting hurt; that's just my nature... **

**By the way _I do not own Miyavi or the song: Itoshii Hito!!! _**

****

**_I recommend that you listen to that song; you can find it on you tube... It's an excellent song and nearly made me cry (I'm emotional) Today my friend said the most random thing to me: "I never knew a prep would be able to write a fanfic" I was like yelling at him and sadly I cannot deny that I am in fact 100 PREP!!! Not a single part of me is not prep, I am like the girliest person ever!!! _**

****

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!!**

**XxXxXxXx **


	14. Sayonara

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 14: **Sayonara **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Do not own Do as Infinity!!! (Oh poo) **

**XxXxXxXx **

**(Sakura's POV) **

I cringe as a searing pain shoots up my front side; I will myself to stay conscious for a little while longer... My emerald eyes are shown to the world as I am staring at the ceiling of a very familiar room...

I blink a few times before attempting to sit up right; cringing at the pain, I quickly fall back giving out exasperated breaths... I feel so warm all of a sudden that I can almost feel the sweat forming on my forehead and rolling down my face...

My vision begins to blur in front of my very eyes... My ears pick up the sound of shuffling feet and the knob of a door being turned; the hinges squeaking upon it being pulled opened...

"Sakura-chan..."

_Deidara? _

My eyes snap open as I am faced with Deidara's flawless face; a mixture of emotions present on his face; concern, happiness, sadness, worry...

His hand is placed on my forehead and he quickly pulls away upon touching the heated flesh... I look down at my fragile form before rushing out of the room and returning with cold cloth in hand which he places on my sweat covered forehead...

I whisper out a silent _thank you _and listen to his retreating footsteps and the quiet shutting of the bedroom door...

_Why do I feel so sick? _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"She has a high fever..." Deidara explains to Kisame who is sitting casually with his arms crossed over his large chest...

"I see..." He inquires...

Both of their gazes meet Itachi's cold stare as he enters the room; Akatsuki attire taken off and only clad in a black shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants...

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Deidara suddenly asked out of the blue...

Itachi sends the blond haired male a deadly glare as he replies with coldness...

"None of your concern..."

Before Itachi can leave the room and head into the kitchen, Deidara's voice causes him to stop and turn instantly on his heel as he slams the male against the nearest wall...

"It is my concern!"

The impact caused Kisame to jump a little as he watched the scene unravel before his very eyes...

"I don't want to here the kunoichi's name being spoken..."

The Uchiha removes himself from the stunned blond haired male and whispers out a few more words before totally leaving the room...

"No one is to see her..."

Deidara stiffened up and balled a fist; he didn't know why he cared about Sakura so much all of a sudden; it just happened naturally he thought...

Balling a fist, Deidara punched the wall good and hard as he spoke through gritted teeth...

"You can't treat her like an object..."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

My emerald eyes scan the room I am in; my vision is going and I can almost feel my body tightening up... I have just woken up from my slumber, but I still am feeling very tired...

I know that a window must be open, because a cool breeze is blowing into the stuffy room; smells like rain and forest musk...

I feel even weaker and weary than the last time I was up; but only for a while... A shooting pain erupts from my abdomen as the events of previous night rush into my head and I begin the recall each scene slowly...

**- **

**_"No... Stop..." _**

****

**_"I said stop!" _**

****

**-**

****

**_He doesn't deserve to die... _**

****

**_I do... _**

****

**-**

****

**_"Please... Itachi..." _**

****

**_"Stop!" _**

****

**- **

**_"Itachi!" _**

****

**- **

**_Move Sakura! _**

****

**_Move! _**

****

**- **

**_Blinding me... _**

****

**_Refraining me from being allowed to see... _**

****

**-**

****

My breathing is shallower than before and I can already tell that I have come down with a fierce fever; it won't die down anytime soon, I know that much... _His _image comes to mind as my eyes slowly open; squinting from the sudden light that blinds my sight...

I try to sit up but I am unable and instead find myself gasping and cringing in utter pain...

_Why!?! _

_I am **not **weak!!! _

My body feels so fragile in its sudden state that I cannot even begin to explain... All I want is for me to get better so that I can resume my normal life...

_If only my life were normal... _

_My life in Konohagakure? _

_Or, my life in Akatsuki? _

_I can't come up with a decision... _

I can hear more footsteps and the sound of the door creaking open once again; the corner of my lips curve upwards into a small smile as I quickly glance at Deidara's saddened face... I don't know why he is sad though?

"Deidara..." I whisper out.

He places a cool cloth on my forehead as he kneels down beside the bed that I am currently lying on and dabs the sweat that has collected on my face with another cloth; I thank him silently as I relax against the bed and don't even bother to open my eyes...

I am quite startled though, to say the least...

A large _boom _erupted from within the room as I stifle back a rather loud gasp and quickly jolt forwards as I am met with Uchiha Itachi slamming Deidara against one of the room walls...

The damp cloth falls from its place on my forehead and now sits on my lap as I am observing the scene I am faced with... My heart rate has increased because suddenly I am sweating all over again...

_Itachi... _

_Deidara... _

I can hear Itachi whispering something into Deidara's ear as he throws the man to the floor, causing him to lose his breath for only a mere second... I am staring wide eyed as Deidara scrambles out of the room and Itachi stays for a second...

"You can't keep people from seeing me..." I shout at him with whatever energy I have left...

In less than a second I find myself pushed against the headboard of the bed, Itachi's eyes are burning holes in my very flesh as he breaths out words coated with venom...

"You are in no position to give me orders..."

"You're a bastard..." I whisper as he lets my sore body fall to the bed...

I don't bother to open my eyes; I can already hear Itachi's retreating footsteps as he slams the door shut... Tears unnoticeably begin to leave my closed eyes and roll down my cheeks as my entire body shakes...

I can tell that the wound done to my abdomen has opened; and quite frankly I don't give a damn, I'd rather bleed to death here then face years of heart ache...

And suddenly I find myself being surrounded once again in a thick blanket of darkness; casting my into a world that feels so much like reality...

_Hallucination... _

_Fantasy... _

_Dream on... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Voices fill my head as I feel searing pain shooting to my wounded abdomen... I open my tired eyes and look around to find Tazu Asami hovering over me, her expression is grave and her eyebrows are knitted together...

She pulls away with bloodied bandages in her hands and a few white ones...

I look around wearily and finally realize what's going on at the moment... I must have passed out while in Itachi's room and Akatsuki became alarmed by the bleeding of my abdomen...

I purse my chapped lips before parting them slowly and breathing out a few words...

"Asami, I need to go..."

Confused by my remark, Asami gently pushes me back down on the bed when I try to sit up and leave the room...

She shakes her head before speaking...

"You'll end up opening up your wound again..."

"You're lucky that Itachi even let me in here to treat you..."

She stopped before starting up again...

"Though, I was the only the one allowed in here..."

Shrugging her shoulders, Asami tucked a few strands of black hair behind her ear before giving me a slight smile and leaving the warm room... My mind is still in a haze as I try to contemplate what will happen next...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of his bedroom window with a sleeping Sakura in his bed directly behind where he was standing... He watched as the wind caused the cherry blossom trees beyond the low fence surrounding Akatsuki compound to dance...

Balling a tight fist, Itachi glared at the sleeping woman; she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping... Not a care in the world to have thoughts about whatsoever...

_Taking you back to Akatsuki was a mistake... _

_And I will be sure to correct it... _

Letting his obsidian orbs fall shut, Itachi walked up to his bed and then looked back at the open window where outside the sun was fast setting beyond the vast forest of trees... Gripping the bed covers, Itachi yanked them off of the sleeping kunoichi, causing her to awaken almost instantly after he did so...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

As I look at Itachi I can't help but feel immense sorrow for what I have done to him not too long ago... I went back to Sasuke which ended up in a major disaster on all of our behalf's...

As I am pulled into a sitting position, I can't help but notice that there is a red piece of silk string loosely tied around my wrist; I don't remember it being there before and I am completely baffled but decide to keep quiet...

My emerald eyes look up at Itachi who is hauling me up to my two feet, even though I wish against the sudden course of action and nearly lose my balance... He takes my arm tightly and takes one last glance at the darkened skies outside...

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo _

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo _

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa _

_Hatashite kono te ni oe nai mono na no ka _

Now we are walking down one of Akatsuki's many corridors and I am totally oblivious as to what's going on and where Itachi is taking me at the moment... Though my eyes seemingly go wide as he approaches the front entrance to the compound...

Now the two of us are outside in the cool night air as it rushes by and causes my hair to dance along with the wind... Itachi seems so quiet as he continues to drag me along with him to God knows where!

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte _

_Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo _

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite _

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari _

_Mawari wo nakushita to shitemo _

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare _

We end up happening across a large clearing within the forest and finally the Uchiha stops from going any further and releases my arm where it falls back to my side... I look up at his stoic face and am confused when he hands me a small scroll...

His eyes are void of any emotion, he is standing in front of me; the direction Konohagakure is in... And my back is facing Akatsuki base; once a place I actually thought I could call home, now I know that I was mistaken...

_Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo _

_Itami mo itsuka kiete  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi wo yogoshite  
Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite _

My eyes dart down to where the scroll is rolled up in my left hand; A sad smile touches my lips as I finally have the strength and courage to look Uchiha Itachi in the face...

"Itachi..." I whisper and before I can finish he speaks in haste...

"I hate you."

There... it was simple and blunt, though it held so many emotions and meanings... The thought of him saying such words to me causes my heart to ache and nearly split into to pieces... I look down once again and it's as if we are both on cue; the two of us pass by each other without out further words spoken between the two of us...

_Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare _

Not a _farewell... _

Or even a _goodbye... _

It's as if we were strangers to one another; not exchanging anymore words than needed, not even giving the person a second thought or glance...

The wind blows from behind my and causes my long pink tresses to dance in front of my face, almost blocking my vision from me; unwanted tears slip from my now closed eyes as I will myself to keep going...

I don't even look back at the man that I thought I had fallen in love with... What an utter fool I must have been to actually believe that an S-class criminal would have any room in his heart for the emotion, love...

And as I walk on, I feel as if my heart is growing heavier and heavier the farther I walk away from Akatsuki compound...

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi wo yogoshite  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

I know that I am back home, the sun has yet to risen yet and I am so dreadfully weary... The wind is still persisting to blow; the scroll that Itachi had given to me was a map from Akatsuki to Konohagakure and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have gotten home...

Ripping the scroll in two, I toss is into a nearby bush and before I think of taking a single step forwards, I pull on one end of the red silk string tied around my right wrist and slowly untie it from around me...

It waves magnificently in the breeze and I raise my arm up towards the setting sun as I release it from my hold; watching as the gentle breeze carries it gracefully into the horizon; disappearing from my view as I begin to slowly walk...

_I don't want to be reminded of you... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**(Itachi's POV) **

I am sitting in my chair behind my study desk as I jot down a few things for later missions Akatsuki have been assigned to just recently...

I put my pen down as I glance at my open window and gaze longingly at the rising sun far off in the distance; the wind is still blowing and it is then that I know that a storm is on its way and is ready to conquer and invade...

A cherry blossom floats with the wind and enters through the open window of my room; landing with such grace right on top of my study desk...

_Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite _

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**_Hey, howdy, hello!!! Tee hee; I hope that you all don't want to kill me right about now, I might and might not promise that I'll make things all better (laughs) My wrist is feeling a lot better and that's why I have finished this chapter... _**

****

**_Wow, 14 chapters already... Crap! I didn't know that I would actually go through with making this story longer than 10 chapters; it was only supposed to be a short story, lol! _**

****

**_I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can XD _**

****

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**P.S: The insert song that I used is called Shinjitsu no Uta by Do as Infinity **

**XxXxXxXx **_  
_


	15. Prepare for the Worst

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_I know that I am back home, the sun has yet to risen yet and I am so dreadfully weary... The wind is still persisting to blow; the scroll that Itachi had given to me was a map from Akatsuki to Konohagakure and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have gotten home... _

_Ripping the scroll in two, I toss is into a nearby bush and before I think of taking a single step forwards, I pull on one end of the red silk string tied around my right wrist and slowly untie it from around me... _

_It waves magnificently in the breeze and I raise my arm up towards the setting sun as I release it from my hold; watching as the gentle breeze carries it gracefully into the horizon; disappearing from my view as I begin to slowly walk... _

_I don't want to be reminded of you... _

**- **

_I am sitting in my chair behind my study desk as I jot down a few things for later missions Akatsuki have been assigned to just recently... _

_I put my pen down as I glance at my open window and gaze longingly at the rising sun far off in the distance; the wind is still blowing and it is then that I know that a storm is on its way and is ready to conquer and invade... _

_A cherry blossom floats with the wind and enters through the open window of my room; landing with such grace right on top of my study desk... _

_Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite_

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 15: **Prepare for the Worst **

**XxXxXxXx **

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto mumbles to himself.

The cup of ramen he was currently holding in his hands fell to the ground as the blonde haired male rushed over to the stumbling woman and caught her in his arms when she lost her balance and nearly ended up hitting the ground...

With his free hand, Naruto brushed a few stands of pastel stands of hair from her face, which was sweat covered and reddened...

Turning his body in the direction of Konohagakure hospital, Naruto quickly changed his mind and started off in the direction of his own home. Many shinobi came in late last night, some made it through and others weren't as lucky... Tsunade was far too busy and Naruto figured if Sakura was only tired he would care for her in his house.

As soon as he reached the front door of his home, Naruto used his right hand to search around in his pant pockets for his house keys and once finding them he pushed the correct key into the lock and unlocked the door.

Pushing it open, Naruto rushed into his bedroom and set the fatigue woman on his bed; not bothering to pull the blankets over her since she was already sweating like crazy...

Pressing his hand against the pink haired woman's forehead, Naruto pulled it away just as soon as he made contact with the burning skin. It felt as if he had just scorched his hand! Quickly the male left the quiet room and grabbed a cloth and walked into the bathroom to soak it in the sink...

Once he was finished, Naruto drew out all the water until the cloth was left dampened and he thought it perfect to place on Sakura's forehead; and he did so. His face soon relaxing as he watched the kunoichi sigh in relief; but never opening her eyes...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"I need to speak to Hinata-chan!" Naruto nearly yelled into the receiver of his phone.

A disgruntled sigh was heard from the other end of the line and at once Naruto knew that it was Hinata's older cousin; Hyuga Neji...

"Naruto-kun?" A squeaky voice inquired.

A smile spread across Naruto's face as he heard the familiar voice of Hyuga Hinata on the other end of the phone.

"Hinata-chan, I need you to come over here as soon as you can!"

A blush spread across the Hyuga's face as she nearly stumbled backwards. Shaking her head, the black haired kunoichi spoke in her usual stuttery manner...

"Of... Of course, N- Naruto-kun..."

Saying a quick goodbye, Naruto hung up the phone as he awaited Hinata's arrival in the living room, his right leg crossed languidly over the left one; arms crossed over his chest, just like Sasuke's usual manner...

_Sasuke... _

_You bastard... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

As soon as a knock was heard at the door, Naruto was up on his feet and ran towards the front door where Hyuga Hinata was sure to be...

Smiling up at the man she admired since she was only 12 years old, Hinata said a quick hello before Naruto opened the door further to allow the woman entrance into his home...

Pushing past the Kyubi container, Hinata was told by Naruto about Sakura's arrival in Konohagakure and the fact that she was sick; almost instantly the black haired kunoichi rushed into the room she was instructed to go in and was met by the fragile form of Haruno Sakura...

Doing a quick inspection of the pink haired woman, Hinata was relieved to find that she was not physically harmed, she only had a high fever and her body seemed to be a little fatigued...

"I have herbal tea that might help Sakura through the fever, maybe..." Hinata suddenly spoke.

Going to Hinata's side, Naruto gently placed his hands on the shy woman's shoulders as he whispered into her ear...

"And I know exactly how to get it here..."

"Yes, if I leave to get it..." Hinata said jokingly while waling towards the front door.

"I have a better way..." Spoke Naruto from behind her.

Going over to the telephone, Naruto dialed in a familiar number and waited for someone to pick up the ringing phone...

"Yes, what is it?" Came the voice of Hyuga Neji...

Smirking, Naruto parted his lips and spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Neji, Hinata needs you to bring over some herbal tea..."

A slightly annoyed chuckle sounded from the other end of the line, Naruto's face dropped at that...

"Are you serious? I'm not some errand boy..."

"Neji!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"Please..."

Naruto wanted to mentally kick Neji in the sorry ass, but then came Hinata's quiet voice.

"Onegai, Neji..."

Another annoyed sigh erupted from Neji's throat as he gave into Hinata's quiet pleading; unlike that of Naruto's loud pleading that annoyed that hell out of him...

Agreeing to bring over some herbal tea, Neji hung up the phone, as did Naruto with a content smirk plastered on his face...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Sakura..." Neji said lowly.

Naruto had called Neji from within his room and the Hyuga was utterly shocked to find a bed ridden Haruno Sakura lying there... He was so shocked that he nearly dropped the few packets of tea right on the carpeted floor...

"Arigatou, Neji..." Hinata said from the edge of the bed.

Standing up, the younger woman gratefully took the tea from her cousin's hands and thanked him once again before disappearing into the kitchen where she prepared the tea and slowly awaited for the water to boil within the kettle...

Meanwhile, Neji and Naruto where speaking quietly amongst themselves; specifically they were talking about Sakura and her current condition.

"So, you haven't told the Hokage yet?" Neji questioned.

Shaking his head, Naruto's cerulean eyes swept across Sakura's vulnerable form as a saddened look etched itself onto his usually happy face...

"I just want to help Sakura get better..."

Neji felt slightly sympathetic towards Naruto as he watched the Kyubi container struggle to hold in all of his emotions...

"It's been months since I last saw her..."

"I think it would be wise to at least inform the Hokage of Sakura's arrival..."

"And condition..." Neji quickly added in.

Grudgingly agreeing with the Hyuga prodigy, Naruto told Hinata that he would be back and that Neji agreed to stay until he returned...

_Take care, Naruto-kun... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Are you serious, Naruto!?!" The Godaime hollered within the hospital.

"Dead serious..." Naruto replied.

Informing Shizune of her sudden leave, both Tsunade and Naruto left the crowded hospital of Konohagakure and journeyed a short distance to Naruto's home...

They made quite a loud entrance that it nearly gave the Hyuga a heart attack; she was in the process of bringing a cup of herbal tea to Sakura and almost spilt all of the contents all over the carpeted floor of Naruto living room...

"You startled me..." Hinata finally said.

"Gomen..." Naruto said as he walked to his bedroom with Tsunade hot on his heels.

Her hazel eyes widened in both fear and relief, she glanced at Sakura's face and at once new that she had come down with a fever... Taking the tea from Hinata who offered it to her to give to Sakura, Tsunade sat at the edge of the bed while nudging the pink haired woman...

A groan fell from Sakura's mouth as she began to shake uncontrollably and whisper out incoherent things that fell on deaf ears... Trying again, Tsunade was more relieved to receive an actual response this time...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X**

**X **

_Tsunade-sama _

_Naruto _

_Hinata _

_Neji _

I look around feverishly as my eyes land upon every person within the room I am in... It's as if my silent question had just been answered; I am in Konohagakure... Now I remember, after... after the conspiracy with Akatsuki...

"I..."

I start but cannot finish whatever I was about to say, I go into a fit of sobs as the others try to calm me down and soothe me... Nothing seems to be working and I only quiet down when I am given the tea and drink down every last drop...

Hinata takes the empty cup from my hands and places it into the sink of the kitchen...

"Sakura..." Tsunade began...

"What happened?"

I only answer Tsunade-sama's question with a hoarse reply and use only one word before falling under sleep's devious spell...

"Akatsuki..."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Tsunade is even more shocked than ever before, she stands from her spot on the bed and speaks only when she reaches the door to Naruto's bedroom...

"Those bastards are going to pay..."

And with that she left all three of the shinobi in the room wondering exactly what Tsunade intended to do to Akatsuki...

_Kill them obviously... _

Was Naruto's first guess as he walked over to the bedroom window and opened it a bit to allow fresh air to rush into the room; and by the looks of the skies above, there was going to be a huge storm...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Sakura's here!?!" Shouted a familiar boy as he overheard a few elders speaking...

Looking around, Sai caught sight of Uzumaki Naruto picking up what seemed to ramen from his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen...

Running over to the loud mouthed male, Sai gripped his shoulders and shook him uncontrollably...

"Is it true?"

"Is it true that Sakura is back!?!"

Nodding his head, Sai released his grip on Naruto's shoulders and gave out a long held in sigh as he questioned the boy again...

"Where is she?"

"My house..." Naruto replied quickly as he took the box filled with freshly made cups of ramen...

As Naruto paid for the large quantity of ramen, Sai followed him before speaking just loud enough for the boy to hear...

"I'm coming with you..."

"Didn't you just come back from a mission?" Naruto countered.

"Yeah, so?" Sai said.

Smiling, Naruto spoke again before finally quieting down...

"Sakura-chan has been here for 3 days already..."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Are you sure you're ready to walk?" Sai asked in concern.

Sakura glared at the older male and spoke through gritted teeth...

"I had a fever, not a goddamn broken leg!"

"I was just making sure..." Sai said in annoyance.

Taking the woman's hand, Sai helped her out of bed and towards the living room where she slipped on her sandals and gripped the doorknob... She had been placed under Sai's care because Naruto was currently on a mission and wouldn't arrive back for another few days...

Opening the door, Sakura stepped out into the daylight and let a sigh escape her lips as she felt the warm rays of sunlight come down on her body... Sai was right by her side as the two continued to walk in silence; it was only when the neared Ichiraku Ramen that Sakura spoke...

"Let's get some ramen!" She cheered.

Sai rubbed his temples...

"You better not pick up on Naruto's Ramen obsession..."

Smirking, Sakura entered the shop and ordered a bowl of miso ramen for starters and Sai just had some pork ramen... He stopped halfway through his second bowl, whereas Sakura was currently finishing up her fourth and ordered another on to Sai's surprise...

"Slow down there tubby..." Sai commented as he pointed to her belly.

It was true and to Sakura's utter shock that she seemed to be gaining weight, but only in the stomach area which really pissed her off... Actually a lot of things seemed to piss her off regularly and Sai was frankly scared for his life when she had a fit...

Slurping up the last of her noodles, Sakura paid the bill as did Sai and both left for a secluded area near the bridge that team 7 used to meet on every morning at five O'clock sharp...

_Good times... _

**X **

**X **

**X**

**X **

**X**

"Sai-kun, I'm..." Started Sakura

"Oh God..."

Right now, Sakura was currently limped over on the floor of her bathroom as she emptied all of her stomach's contents into the depths of her toilet... This had been going on for nearly two weeks; it was like a routine for her...

Get up, eat and barf...

And Sakura was getting utterly tired of it; she hated it with all her soul! Sai was probably cringing in horror on the other side of the door. More knocks could be heard as Sakura continued to vomit, scaring Sai to no explanation...

"Sakura... let me in..."

"I told you I'm fine!" She screamed from the top of her lungs which just caused her to bark even more...

"Should I call Tsunade?" He inquired.

"No!" Was her reply.

**- **

Almost 10 minutes later, Sakura's vomiting had finally come to end, that is until morning time rolled around again...

Wiping her mouth with a cloth and rinsing her mouth out with water first and then she hastily brushed her teeth to get rid of the unappealing stench of her barf breath...

Opening the bathroom door, Sakura hold onto her queasy stomach, almost unsure if she should leave or stay within the bathroom until she was sure she wouldn't have to go back in a repeat the previous process...

Bringing that woman into his arms, Sai stroked her long pink hair as he laid her on his bed and went in search of some tea that she could drink...

"I'm fine, Sai-kun..."

He really didn't want to argue with Sakura at the moment so instead he ignored her protests and instead made her a cup of tea that he nearly had to force her to drink... Passing him the empty cup, Sakura let her head fall onto the soft pillow and closed her eyes...

It had been 4 months since she arrive back in Konohagakure and it was 2 weeks ago that she had to stop working for the time being until she was better; it was Tsunade's exact order that she take care of herself and then worry about the patients coming in...

Running her fingers through her hair, disheveling it; Sakura let a sigh pass her lips as she rubbed her stomach that only seemed to grow with each passing week...

_What the hell is going on? _

**- **

Sai had just arrive back from a 2 day mission and was a little surprised to find the door unlocked, of course he said that Sakura would be staying at his house... Walking inside, the sound of crying reached his ears and at once he began running franticly to find Haruno Sakura.

He found her in his room, her face buried in the amount of pillows he had, her body was shaking so much and her crying was so loud... Climbing onto the bed and scrambling over to her, Sai brought her against his chest, but still she continued to cry...

And the worst part about it was that he had no clue why...

"Sakura..." He whispered while rubbing the small of her back, trying to soothe her...

Her words were incoherent to him as she continued to cry in-between each words she managed to utter out of her mouth...

"What's wrong?" He asked in full concern.

And what he was told surprised him to no extent...

"I'm pregnant..."

He nearly fell off the bed when he heard what Sakura had just told him... Though he did not let go of her and continued to hold her against him, trying to soothe the crying woman...

"I won't leave you..." He finally said which confused Sakura.

"What?"

He turned Sakura to face him as he embraced the woman he had in his arms and stroked her hair as he whispered out a few last words...

"I'll stay with you _and _the child..."

"I promise..."

He sealed his promise by placing a kiss on the top of the kunoichi's head while cradling her in his very arms...

_Sai... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**XxXxXxXx **

****

**Author's Note **

****

**_Tee hee, Lmfao Sakura's gonna be a mommy!!! I wonder who the father is Jk! I think this chapter was fairly long and it sure took me a while to do it... hee, but I'll do anything to make the readers happy, no? _**

****

**_I am fully recovered and hope to God that I do not hurt myself anytime soon that would be really bad... And like Fightinsurfgrl said to me a week ago, it seems that this week hasn't treated me too well... But watcha gonna do? I am ALWAYS getting hurt, my friends even suggested that I get a bubble to live inside... _**

****

**_Now there's an idea!!! _**

****

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! _**

****

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!! XD **

**XxXxXxXx **


	16. Daddy?

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_"Sakura..." He whispered while rubbing the small of her back, trying to soothe her... _

_Her words were incoherent to him as she continued to cry in-between each words she managed to utter out of her mouth... _

_"What's wrong?" He asked in full concern. _

_And what he was told surprised him to no extent... _

_"I'm pregnant..." _

_He nearly fell off the bed when he heard what Sakura had just told him... Though he did not let go of her and continued to hold her against him, trying to soothe the crying woman... _

_"I won't leave you..." He finally said which confused Sakura. _

_"What?" _

_He turned Sakura to face him as he embraced the woman he had in his arms and stroked her hair as he whispered out a few last words... _

_"I'll stay with you and the child..." _

_"I promise..." _

_He sealed his promise by placing a kiss on the top of the kunoichi's head while cradling her in his very arms... _

_Sai... _

**XxXxXxXx **

**_AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while... (Sniffles) I'm not even going to explain why, since it was just another bump in the road for me... (Sighs) Umm... I have yet to confirm the exact chapter that this story will end at... Maybe around the 20th-22nd chapter... This is the 16th chapter, right??? Wow, I really didn't think this story was going to go this far and do this well... XD _**

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 16: **Daddy? **

**XxXxXxXx **

_His arms encircled the pink haired woman as he pulled her body flesh against his very own muscled one... Sakura gasped upon making contact with the sturdy chest of Sai; the man that had said he was going to stay with her and the child no matter what! _

_It all seemed like a dream to her... _

_Like she was living in some alternate world apart from her own... _

_Fingers disheveling her hair, Sakura let out a breath of air as Sai rested his chin on top of her head and took in her delicious scent... _

_Strawberries _

_It has already been a couple of months since the return of Sakura and everyone already knew that she was pregnant; though not with Itachi's child... _

_They thought that Sai was the one who impregnated her... _

_Not a sign or flicker of guilt was present on Sakura's face as all of her friends congratulated Sai and her for starting a family... They all thought that this day would never come, but it did... _

_Splaying small kisses all over Sakura's face, Sai let his tongue run along her earlobe as he took it into his mouth, causing Sakura to moan and grind against him... _

_A knock sounded from the door just as Sai was about to capture Sakura's quivering lips; almost as if they were silently pleading for him to claim them; Sakura's eyes darted to where more knocks were heard from the door before Sai left her side and opened the front door where Hatake Kakashi was standing; nose buried in his perverted book, fist raised in midair as he was about to knock again. _

_Seeing as someone had answered the door, the perverted former sensei of Sakura looked up from his book, surprisingly, as his one visible eyes crinkled showing that he was smiling behind that damn mask... _

_"Yo..." He said casually. _

_As of yesterday Kakashi had arrived back from the mission with Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji and _ _Nara__ Shikamaru accompanying him... _

_Nodding his head to the silver haired jounin, Sai opened the door wider for the man to step into his home... _

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried from her spot on the couch. _

_The said man waved to her as he closed his book, mentally keeping the book page in his head, he didn't want to go losing his page place, did he? _

_"What do you want, Hatake?" Sai asked, seeming a little rushed... _

_Holding his hands up in front of himself, Kakashi gave out a low hearty laugh... _

_"Sai-kun, don't be rude!" Sakura warned, now standing next to her former sensei. _

_Crossing his arms over his chest, Sai gave out an inaudible mumble before turning his head away, nose high in the air, looking oh so superior... _

_Mentally wanting to hurt Sai, Sakura held back her anger as Kakashi spoke. _

_"I can't stay long; Tsunade-sama wants me to report back to her about the mission..." _

_"Awww... that's too bad..." Sai mocked as Sakura glared. _

_Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura parted her lips and spoke low enough that only Kakashi was able to her; Sai was still so oblivious... _

_"Insufferable man..." _

_Laughing again at this, Kakashi turned to Sakura as he parted his lips from behind his mask... _

_"Congratulations!" _

_Blushing, Sakura thanked Kakashi appreciatively. _

_"So, when's the child due?" _

_Placing a finger on her chin, Sakura recalled what Tsunade had told her... _

_"Hmm... Let's see-" She started but was cut off by Sai. _

_"3 months..." _

_Kakashi looked at Sai and then at sakura, there seemed to be some uneasy tension going on between the two as they looked at each other... _

_"Sai..." _

_"It is **my **child, why wouldn't I know the day it's born..." He smirked at Sakura who simply smiled nervously and cleared her throat to get Kakashi's attention... _

_"So, anyway Kakashi-sensei..." _

_"Shit, Tsunade is going to kill me..." Kakashi interrupted. _

_"I'll see you two later..." _

_And in a puff of smoke, he was gone... _

_Falling back on the couch, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief now that Kakashi's presence was no longer near... Striding towards Sakura, Sai ran his fingers up and down her arms as she shuddered under the influence of his sweet touch. _

_"Now, where were we, hmm...?" He drawled. _

_He was going to speak again, if not for Sakura's lips pressed feverishly against his own, causing him to yelp against her lips; giving Sakura enough time to dart her tongue within the crevice of Sai's mouth... _

_She pulled away and only spoke for a second before going back to his parted lips... _

_"Aishiteru, Sai-kun..." _

_His eyes widened at this, but quickly softened as he kissed the woman in his arms back full force, causing her to moan uncontrollably and rock against him... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_"Kami-sama, I'm so fat!" _

_Chuckling from beyond the bathroom door, Sai knocked a few times before waiting for a response from the kunoichi... _

_"What is it?" _

_"What the hell are you doing in there!?!" Sai nearly screamed. _

_They were supposed to go to a picnic with a whole bunch of people, but instead of getting their early, Sakura was pouting in the bathroom, complaining that she looked fat in anything she wore... _

_"Changing my clothes!" Sakura replied. _

_"Why don't you change in our room like a normal person?" Sai countered. _

_"Because I'm fat and don't want you to see!" The kunoichi thundered as she pulled a green shirt over her head. _

_"You're supposed to be big! You're pregnant!" _

_Sighing in annoyance, Sai ran his fingers through his hair as he placed the palm of his hand against the bathroom door... _

_"Damn woman..." He mumbled. _

_"I heard that!" Sakura growled. _

_Looking at his watch, Sai was about to pound on the door and demand Sakura to get her ass outside, but instead she came out... _

_"I'm ready!" She chirped. _

_"It's about damn time!" Sai shouted in her face. _

_Pushing him backwards, Sakura slipped on her shoes before the two of them left their house and headed towards _ _Konohagakure_ _Park__... In the earlier years, when she had taken the news that Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru, Sakura would always sit herself in a swing and just let out all her emotions... _

_Sometimes it was anger... _

_Other times it was sadness... _

_And sometimes it was even love... _

_Hope that one day he would see what an utter fool he had been to leave his home and all of his friends back in Konoha and somehow come back... But now as Sakura contemplated those thoughts, she knew herself that she was wishing for far too much... _

_As two figures came out in the distance, Naruto pointed a finger towards them and shouted from the top of his lungs... _

_"Sakura-chan and Sai are coming!" _

_Everyone looked up from what they were previously doing to watch as the said persons made themselves known with a smile and wave towards everyone... _

_"And where the hell have you two been!?!" Hollered a blonde haired woman... _

_Knitting his eyebrows together, Sai spoke up but only got so far before Sakura elbowed him in the gut, shutting him up right away... _

_"Sakura-" _

_"Sai-kun had a little tummy ache..." The kunoichi explained as she rubbed Sai's stomach, causing him to roll his eyes... _

_"Awww... Poor Sai-kun..." Ino teased with a snicker. _

_Glaring at the woman, Sai parted his lips as he sat next to Naruto. _

_"Shut it blondie..." _

_Gasping overdramatically, Ino laughed harder as all the rest joined in, including Hyuga Neji who almost **never **smiled and he most certainly did **not **laugh! _

_Jade orbs caught sight of a ramen cup filled with freshly cooked ramen from Ichiraku ramen shop, Sakura reached for it as she shut her eyes... _

_"Yay, ramen!" _

_Slapping himself in the forehead, Sai mumbled under his breath... _

_"Oh god, one Naruto is bad enough..." _

_Unfortunately for him, Sakura had heard him and grabbed a rice ball and threw it at Sai just as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest... _

_The rice ball stuck to his forehead as his eyes jolted open and he removed the food from his forehead as he went to chuck it back at Sakura, though Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's lap and ate it in midair... _

_Sighing in relief, Sakura snickered at Sai who merely crossed his arms again and grumbled under his breath... _

**- **

_Sakura had just finished eating her 3rd cup of ramen, and even Naruto had stopped by then, he was currently staring at Sakura in complete shock as he had a rice ball waiting to be stuffed into his mouth... _

_"Sakura-chan, don't you think you should slow down..." Naruto inquired. _

_"There's no need to, and I'm hungry..." She replied. _

_The chopsticks fell from Sakura's grip as well as the half filled cup of ramen; spilling onto the checkered print blanket... She grasped her stomach as she gave out loud moans and nearly began crying... _

_"See, that's what you get for eating too fast... You've gone and gotten yourself a stomach ache..." Sai declared. _

_"You mean like the one you had earlier, Sai-kun..." Naruto teased while laughing his ass off, causing almost everyone but Sakura to sweat drop... _

_"It's... It's coming..." Sakura rasped. _

_"Huh?" Sai turned his head to look at her instead of glaring at Naruto. _

_"What's coming?" _

_Gripping the collar of his shirt, Sakura pulled him close to her contorted face as she growled... _

_"The baby, you baka!" _

_Throwing him backwards, Sai scratched the back of his head as he began to pale and ever so slowly stood from his spot and began to scream as loud as he could... _

_"What, now!?! The baby is coming now!" _

_"Oh my god, what do we do!?!" _

_"What do we do?" _

_Cutting in, Naruto spoke. _

_"Uh, take her to a hospital..." _

_"Will you two, shut up!" Ino yelled. _

_She and Hinata helped Sakura to stand on her feet as they spoke to her in calm soothing words... _

_"But, the baby can't be coming now!" Sai said. _

_"And why the hell not!?!" Sakura groaned. _

_"It **has **been 9 months!" _

_Carrying the young woman towards Konohagakure hospital, Ino and Hinata walked as fast as they could; I mean Sakura did weigh more than them now that she was carrying extra weight inside of her... _

**- **

_"What!?!" Tsunade cried. _

_Taking Sakura, the older woman brought her to the nearest room where she could give birth to the baby... Though there were no visitors allowed within the room, they would all have to wait outside... _

_"Sakura, its okay..." Tsunade told her former student. _

_"I'm going to kill someone!" Sakura screamed. _

_"Kill Sai later, right now focus..." The hokage stated. _

**- **

_"Well, Sakura and the child are both okay..." Tsunade declared. _

_Before letting them all in, she turned to Sai. _

_"Oh, and the child's a girl..." _

_Rushing into the room, Sai gripped the bars at the edges of the bed as he looked at a weary Sakura cradling a small bundle in her arms... Her emerald eyes looked into his deep obsidian ones as she smiled happily at him before handing the man the baby girl she had previously given birth to... _

_"She looks just like you, Sakura-chan..." Sai said quietly. _

_"Mai, that is the child's name..." Sai said. _

_"Mai..." Sakura repeated as she looked at the sleeping child in Sai's arms. _

_Nodding her head, signaling that she indeed liked the name, Sakura smiled at the man holding her only child... _

_"It's perfect..." _

**X **

**X**

X 

**X **

**X **

And hear they were, living under the same roof, a year and a half already had passed... Mai was content with her life as was Sakura and Sai... Handing Sai his lunch, Sakura seated herself at the dinner table as she began to eat her own food...

"So, you have a mission in a couple of days, huh?" Sakura said.

Looking up from his delicious meal, Sai glanced at Sakura before swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking...

"Yeah, Tsunade hasn't given out any information..."

"She told us to meet with her at her office today..." He said quickly.

Placing her hand on Sai's larger one, Sakura smiled heartedly at him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek...

"Be careful, okay..."

Giving the woman a' thumbs up' sign, Sai smirked at her before going back to eating his lunch...

Mai was happily clapping her hands as she laughed beautifully and batted her dark lashes at the two of her parents...

The child did indeed look like an exact clone of her mother... Though she still had a long way before her hair was as long as Sakura's; Mai did have the same pink locks of hair as her mother, though not as light, more of a deeper pink...

Her eyes were of the same jade colour as Sakura's large eyes and she had a smile worth a million dollars...

In their eyes, Mai truly was a beauty...

And it was at that instance that Sakura ended up dropping her fork as she watched her daughter speak... No, it wasn't the fact that she was talking, she had said many words before, but it was just a reaction Sakura had to what Mai said...

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Sai just smiled at the small child as he ruffled her hair, causing Mai to laugh uncontrollably...

_Daddy _

_Daddy _

_Daddy _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**XxXxXxXx **

**_Author's Note _**

**_By the way, everything in italics were the events that occurred before the child was born, kinda like a filler... Tee hee I tried to make this chapter a little humorous since most of my chapters are usually sad... (Sniff) Well... I thought they were funny! _**

**_The next chapter is going to be the events that occur throughout the child's life, from age 6-14 _**

**_Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! _**

**_Read and Review _**

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

**XxXxXxXx**


	17. Homecoming Prisoner

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_And hear they were, living under the same roof, a year and a half already had passed... Mai was content with her life as was Sakura and Sai... Handing Sai his lunch, Sakura seated herself at the dinner table as she began to eat her own food... _

_"So, you have a mission in a couple of days, huh?" Sakura said. _

_Looking up from his delicious meal, Sai glanced at Sakura before swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking... _

_"Yeah, Tsunade hasn't given out any information..." _

_"She told us to meet with her at her office today..." He said quickly. _

_Placing her hand on Sai's larger one, Sakura smiled heartedly at him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek... _

_"Be careful, okay..." _

_Giving the woman a' thumbs up' sign, Sai smirked at her before going back to eating his lunch... _

_Mai was happily clapping her hands as she laughed beautifully and batted her dark lashes at the two of her parents... _

_The child did indeed look like an exact clone of her mother... Though she still had a long way before her hair was as long as Sakura's; Mai did have the same pink locks of hair as her mother, though not as light, more of a deeper pink... _

_Her eyes were of the same jade colour as Sakura's large eyes and she had a smile worth a million dollars... _

_In their eyes, Mai truly was a beauty... _

_And it was at that instance that Sakura ended up dropping her fork as she watched her daughter speak... No, it wasn't the fact that she was talking, she had said many words before, but it was just a reaction Sakura had to what Mai said... _

_"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" _

_Sai just smiled at the small child as he ruffled her hair, causing Mai to laugh uncontrollably... _

_Daddy _

_Daddy _

_Daddy _

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 17: **Homecoming Prisoner **

**XxXxXxXx **

**_AN: Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter will consist of quite a few flashbacks and will go through Mai's years, starting from age 3-12; this chapter will be fairly long and I hope you enjoyed it! _**

****

**XxXxXxXx **

"Mai, come back here..." Called Haruno Sakura from her spot on the grassy floor...

Said child looked up at her mother and began giggling while running towards Sakura; arms wide open as the child jumped on Sakura and the two embraced... Stroking the child's pink hair, Sakura smiled as she looked up at Sai...

"It's such a nice day; don't you think so Sai-kun?" Sakura asked.

Nodding his head in agreement, Sai took out three plates and filled them with various foods for the three of them to eat... Mai had just previously turned 3 years old a couple of months ago, how could Sakura and Sai forget the party...

**- **

**_"Mommy, daddy!" Mai called from her spot in her highchair. _**

**_Sakura's head spun to the side as she gave her only daughter a big smile; mommy and daddy were the only two words that Mai knew how to say... She was still learning of course, but it would take some time and a lot of patience... _**

****

**_Watching as Naruto and Hinata walked into their home, Sakura embraced her friends while handing them each beverages and showing them to the table where many foods were placed upon... _**

****

**_As soon as Naruto caught sight of ramen he dashed towards the table and put some in a bowl as he began to slurp the noodles down needlessly... _**

****

**_Sighing, Sakura watched as more and more guests arrived within their home, by the time it was one O'clock the entire living room was filled with people; all of which Sakura and Sai were acquainted with... _**

****

**_"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura greeted the silver haired jounin. _**

**_He smiled behind the mask he wore as he followed Sakura to the living room where all the other presents were stacked up high... Smiling at Sai, Sakura interlaced her fingers with his as she rested her head against his shoulder. _**

****

**_"Its party time!" Screamed a hyperactive Uzumaki Naruto... _**

****

**_Shaking her head, Sakura began to rub her temples as she could feel a major migraine coming on and she knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant... Sai on the other hand laughed will he watched Naruto make a complete and utter ass out of himself... _**

****

**_Mai simply laughed as she watched Naruto and began to clap her hands, whereas Shikamaru stood in his own little secluded corner of the room shaking his head and saying his catch phrase... _**

****

**_"How troublesome..." He breathed. _**

****

**_Naruto was blushing furiously as Naruto began to 'break a move' as he had put it not too long ago... Mai was laughing uncontrollably as she watched the blonde haired male dance and nearly knock Kakashi off his feet. _**

****

**_Slapping herself in the forehead, Sakura let out a nervous laugh as she walked over to Naruto and Kakashi who had fallen and were currently tangled up on the floor; both complaining and trying to kill the other... _**

****

**_"Naruto you baka..." Sakura stated as she helped him to his feet. _**

****

**_Mai clapped her hands again as she watched the scene before her eyes and then parted her lips as she began shouting while laughing occasionally... _**

****

**_"Baka, baka!" _**

****

**_Freezing up, Sakura turned around as she heard Mai scream the same word out over and over again; to Sakura's horror everyone began to laugh at her; even Shikamaru! _**

****

**_"And I thought Naruto would have been the one to teach her that word!" Laughed Sai. _**

****

**_"But I... I didn't mean to!" Sakura whined. _**

****

**_That only seemed to spark everyone's interest as they began to laugh even harder than before, even Mai who probably didn't know what was going on at the moment was laughing... _**

****

**_Pouting, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she stuck her nose high in the air. _**

****

**_"It's not funny..." _**

****

**_Sai wrapped his arm around the woman's waist as he placed a kiss on her cheek. _**

****

**_"C'mon, lighten up..." _**

****

**_Letting out a deep breath, Sakura suddenly began to laugh along with everyone else... Though, she immediately stopped when a piece of birthday cake was thrown at her face. _**

****

**_"What the-" She started. _**

****

**_"Language..." Sai warned her. _**

****

**_"Oh shut it!" Sakura said as she took the piece of birthday cake and rubbed it all over his face... _**

****

**_And of course it was Naruto who announced... _**

****

**_"Food fight!" _**

****

**_Food was flying everywhere, cake, carrot sticks, dip, meat, crackers, chocolate, candy, chips, and ramen... _**

****

**_"No..." Naruto sobbed on the floor. _**

****

**_"Not the ramen..." _**

****

**_"Hey Naruto..." Called Shikamaru. _**

****

**_"I've got your ramen right here!" _**

****

**_Turning his head, Naruto's face was now basking in ramen and broth that stained his shirt... _**

****

**_Chasing after the pineapple head shinobi, Naruto was tripped by none other than Kakashi who laughed... _**

****

**_"That's what you get..." _**

****

**- **

**_By the time everyone had stopped throwing food, they were all covered in various foods, their clothes were stained and they were all sticky... Mai was still laughing it all up in her highchair as she stuffed a piece of cake into her mouth... _**

****

**_The sun was beginning to set and before Sakura and Sai knew it everyone had left in a dead run; afraid of the wrath of Sakura when she would have to clean up her house... Sai caught sight of the presents stacked up in the living room and he pointed to them... _**

****

**_"Should Mai open them?" He asked. _**

****

**_Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura answered Sai's question. _**

**_"Why not..." _**

****

**_Taking a few of the presents Sai placed them before Mai as she began to giggle while opening the one on top... _**

****

**_It was from Kakashi and by the shape it looked as if it were a book of some sort... _**

****

**_"That better not be one of his perverted books!" Sakura said. _**

****

**_Laughing, Sai looked at the front cover of the book which had many animals on it... He guessed that it was a learning book and it would sure come in handy... _**

****

**_The next present they opened was from both Naruto and Hinata; a large stuffed plush dog was inside with a pink ribbon tied around its neck; at once Mai grabbed the dog and gave it a big hug... _**

****

**_Mainly the rest of the gifts were all clothes and both parents would be sure to thank every single person who attended the party... _**

****

**_Mai was beginning to get awfully sleepy all of a sudden, so Sai took the small child in his arms as he brought her to her room and placed her in bed, kissing her forehead and making sure that the dog was with her... _**

****

**_Sakura entered the room as she bid her daughter a goodnight... _**

****

**_"Baka..." Mai whispered before falling asleep. _**

****

**_Laughing silently, Sakura glared at Sai... _**

****

**_"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" _**

****

**_Shaking his head, Sai left the room, an annoyed Sakura hot on his heels as she groaned and the two set to work on cleaning their house... _**

****

**- **

Sitting next to Sakura, Sai took mai in his arms as he placed her on his lap and she began to giggle as she watched a butterfly go by... Mai was a fairly happy child, always laughing and smiling, just like her mother...

Though, Sakura was so grateful that Mai didn't inherit the sharingan from her father; or else this would all be over... Only Sai knew that the real father of Sakura's child was Itachi, but since Sai looked to be one of Uchiha, the child looked like him...

Often, Sai would completely forget that Mai wasn't his daughter, but he would always treat her like one of his own...

He loved her...

And her mother...

He would always love them until the day that he dies...

_Forever _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X**

X 

Brushing the child's hair, Sakura pulled Mai's long tresses into a ponytail; day by day Mai came to look more and more like her mother... She was now 6 years old, a surprisingly smart 6 year old child, she had started ninja academy with Iruka Sensei nearly one year ago and he said that her progress was excellent...

It was Sai's idea to have Mai go to ninja academy, he wanted her to grow up to be a strong kunoichi, just like her mother was...

"Mom, can we go to the park today?" The girl asked.

Thinking, Sakura looked over at Sai who nodded his head and smiled at the two of them...

"Sure honey..."

Hugging her mother, Mai jumped off the chair she was seated on and dashed for her sandals that she put on without much effort... Grabbing Sakura's hand and Sai's, Mai tugged the two out of the house as they headed towards the park...

Helping Mai to sit on the swing, Sai gave his daughter a small push to get her started and let her take it from there as he and Sakura sat on a swing and they all began to laugh and they swung higher and higher...

"This is fun!" Mai stated.

Agreeing with her, Sakura watched as Mai hoped off the swing in midair and nearly fell off her own swing as she regained her composure...

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Mai turned her head to her mother as she gave her the thumbs up sign...

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sakura got off her swing and fallowed Mai under the shade of a fairly large oak tree situated near the slides...

Lately Sai wouldn't be home in time for dinner, he was always out on a mission and Sakura sometimes felt lonely once Mai was put to sleep, all she could do was stay up until Sai returned where she gave him a hug and was glad to see he was still in one piece...

"Watch this guys!" Mai said.

Gathering chakra to the bottom of her feet, Mai ran towards the large oak tree and in a split second she was running up the tree! It made Sakura's mouth hang open as she watched her daughter run up the tree...

Mai didn't falter in any of her steps as she stopped close to the top and gave her parents the peace sign followed by her saying "I did it!"

"Nice to see that she has good chakra control..." Sai stated.

Nodding her head dumbly, Sakura called Mai back down...

Landing expertly, Mai sat beside Sakura who patted her head...

"I didn't know Iruka-sensei was teaching you that already?"

"He isn't..." Mai said casually.

Sakura was at a loss of words as Mai spoke.

"I taught myself..."

_She really is like you, Itachi... _

_As much as I hate to admit it... _

Smiling at her daughter, Sakura met her eyes...

_Just like him... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_6 years later _**

**__**

12 year old Mai sat at the kitchen table of her house, slurping up the last of her miso ramen as Sakura smiled heartedly at her and stroked her hair...

"Mom, stop treating me like a child!" Mai cried.

Laughing at her daughter's outburst, Sakura placed a kiss on her forehead as she whispered...

"Only when you stop acting like one..."

Pouting, Mai crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed... Brushing a few strands of dark pink hair out of her face, Mai left the kitchen table and entered her room... She was now the top student in her class and was assigned to a team, consisting of her, Daisuke and Ayumi; all of which were all good friends...

And their sensei was none other than Hatake Kakashi; he was thrilled when he learned that he would be leading team 3 on and that one of his new students was Sakura's daughter...

_I wish dad would come home already... _

Almost as if on cue, Sakura curtly entered her room as she explained to her daughter...

"Your father, he's at the front gates..."

Hopping out of bed, Mai rushed out of her room with Sakura right behind her and the two left the house to greet Sai and his team... They lived near the front gates of Konohagakure so it would take much more running before they arrived...

Though, when they got there, many people were standing around a group of Konoha shinobi; Sakura knew that Sai must be in there, so she and her daughter pushed through the group of people until they could both make out Sai's form...

"Sai!" Sakura called.

He turned his head as he smiled at her... Mai's emerald eyes softened when she saw her father and she waved at the man as he smiled at her too...

"Welcome home dad..."

Cuts adorned Sai's body as he stayed in his position; Sakura stiffened as the shinobi began to disperse, each one holding onto chakra strings that connected in the middle of all of them... A chakra that Sakura hadn't felt in such a long time was once again known to her...

Taking a step back, Sakura squinted her eyes as she caught sight of a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the group of leaf shinobi; the patterns on the black cloak was a dead giveaway as to who the person was...

_Akatsuki _

As the wind picked up, the straw hat on top of the person's head was blown off, dark locks of hair framing his pale face, crimson eyes glaring at everyone in the crowd... Sakura seemed to be shaking; Mai noticed this and went to her mother's side...

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Sakura said nothing; her emerald orbs were so wide as they stayed glued to the one person she was sure as hell she would never see again...

_S-class criminal_

_Akatsuki member _

_Uchiha Itachi _

The Uchiha looked around the crowd until his void eyes caught sight of two pink haired women; one a girl and the other a woman... His crimson eyes blinked a few times as he focused on the one being comforted, for she was the woman haunting his every dream...

_Haruno Sakura _

"Tsunade-sama, he's over here!" Called Shizune.

The blonde woman stepped through the crowd and stood in front of the infamous Uchiha Itachi... Her golden eyes bore onto his form, like she was trying to burn him or something with her gaze alone...

"It's been a while 5th Hokage..." Itachi teased.

That earned him a glare from Tsunade who parted her lips and spoke in a deadly tone...

"We get information from him and then he is put to death!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Itachi who didn't seemed fazed at all by the sudden news that Tsunade had just proclaimed to almost all of Konohagakure... Though, Sakura was still staring at the man who was Mai's real father...

A man she could never forget...

_Even if she wanted to _

Itachi looked over to where Sakura was and as the smaller girl looked over at him he couldn't believe his eyes; as if they were deceiving him! For she looked just like Haruno Sakura, though the way she glared at him with pure hate made him wonder...

Leaving her mother's side, Mai made her way towards Sai who gave the girl a stern look before he spoke...

"Go back to your mother Mai..."

"Dad..." She started.

But the rest was all blabbering to Uchiha Itachi who simply stared at the woman of his complete longing and desire from long ago... The one who he had told himself and her that he detested with his very soul...

**- **

**_"Itachi..." _**

****

**_"I hate you." _**

****

**- **

Taking one last look at Sakura, Itachi was dragged away by the shinobi who were the one who captured one of the strongest Akatsuki members... His gaze lowered to the floor as he was dragged towards Konohagakure prison...

_The place he would stay until Akatsuki came _

_To destroy Konoha _

_And everyone in it _

"I hate you." He whispered.

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Author's Note _**

**_Don't kill me for not updating in a while... Luckily it wasn't because I was hurt, that would be very bad and ironic for me... (Sighs) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would just like to say that this story will be ending around the 20th or so chapter... _**

****

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed or even just too the time to read this story; hopefully I make some more Itachi x Sakura fics in the future, no? _**

****

**_By the next chapter things will start to come together, I think this chapter was supposed to be a little different than the way that I did it, but I kinda forgot how I was going to do it and so yeah... (Laughs nervously) _**

****

**_Uh oh, what's going to happen to Itachi? Will he die or will he not!?! Gods how I love to torture you all! I swear it's like a hobby of mine!!! XD _**

****

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _**

****

**_Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors! _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _**


	18. Toge no Hana

**Sexual Disgrace **

**XxXxXxXx **

_Taking a step back, Sakura squinted her eyes as she caught sight of a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the group of leaf shinobi; the patterns on the black cloak was a dead giveaway as to who the person was... _

_Akatsuki _

_As the wind picked up, the straw hat on top of the person's head was blown off, dark locks of hair framing his pale face, crimson eyes glaring at everyone in the crowd... Sakura seemed to be shaking; Mai noticed this and went to her mother's side... _

_"Mom, what's wrong?" _

_Sakura said nothing; her emerald orbs were so wide as they stayed glued to the one person she was sure as hell she would never see again... _

_S-class criminal_

_Akatsuki member _

_Uchiha Itachi _

_The Uchiha looked around the crowd until his void eyes caught sight of two pink haired women; one a girl and the other a woman... His crimson eyes blinked a few times as he focused on the one being comforted, for she was the woman haunting his every dream... _

_Haruno Sakura _

_"Tsunade-sama, he's over here!" Called Shizune. _

_The blonde woman stepped through the crowd and stood in front of the infamous Uchiha Itachi... Her golden eyes bore onto his form, like she was trying to burn him or something with her gaze alone... _

_"It's been a while 5th Hokage..." Itachi teased. _

_That earned him a glare from Tsunade who parted her lips and spoke in a deadly tone... _

_"We get information from him and then he is put to death!" _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Itachi who didn't seemed fazed at all by the sudden news that Tsunade had just proclaimed to almost all of Konohagakure... Though, Sakura was still staring at the man who was Mai's real father... _

_A man she could never forget... _

_Even if she wanted to _

_Itachi looked over to where Sakura was and as the smaller girl looked over at him he couldn't believe his eyes; as if they were deceiving him! For she looked just like Haruno Sakura, though the way she glared at him with pure hate made him wonder... _

_Leaving her mother's side, Mai made her way towards Sai who gave the girl a stern look before he spoke... _

_"Go back to your mother Mai..." _

_"Dad..." She started. _

_But the rest was all blabbering to Uchiha Itachi who simply stared at the woman of his complete longing and desire from long ago... The one who he had told himself and her that he detested with his very soul... _

**_- _**

**_"Itachi..." _**

**_"I hate you." _**

**_- _**

_Taking one last look at Sakura, Itachi was dragged away by the shinobi who were the one who captured one of the strongest Akatsuki members... His gaze lowered to the floor as he was dragged towards Konohagakure prison... _

_The place he would stay until Akatsuki came _

_To destroy Konoha _

_And everyone in it _

_"I hate you." He whispered._

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter 18: **Toge no Hana **

**XxXxXxXx **

**_Author's Note: _****_Hey everyone! I went to get an x-ray done yesterday and I have yet to be informed of my current condition; my back and leg problems have NOT cleared up yet and it still pains me to walk, the good part is that my parents went out and bought me a laptop so that I can right my stories while lying in bed... XD I hope this chapter doesn't totally suck ass! XD _**

**XxXxXxXx **

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do NOT own Naruto OR anything associated with it!!! _**

**XxXxXxXx **

_Hate, is such a strong word; it can easily hurt someone's feelings, just like what Uchiha Itachi had done to Haruno Sakura... They both live in denial, they both live in a world filled with sin, they both lie to save themselves from the truth and what will come after... _

_I hate you, blossom _

_I always will... _

That same sentence replayed in Itachi's' head even as he was roughly thrown into one of Konohagakure's many prison cells; landing with a grunt as he sat up and rested his back against the stone wall...

A sigh escaped his throat as he fought against the chakra strings draining all the chakra that was circulating through his body; it wouldn't be long before he was completely dry and then there would be no hope that he would make it...

He didn't care though...

As long as Konohagakure was destroyed and all of the people living within its boundaries perished painfully... Especially a certain pink haired kunoichi that at one point in time he called someone that he cared for...

That was a load of bullshit!

_'Those leaf ninja are damn persistent...' _

It was only a matter of time before Akatsuki backup arrived and he finally escaped what was his old home town; a hell hole... Letting his head tilt back so that he was staring with void eyes up at the dirtied ceiling of the prison cell.

"I _hate _you..." He whispered for the millionth time under his breath.

Almost as if he were scared that she would hear him somehow... Making a fist behind his back, Itachi let out a low growl as yet another image of Haruno Sakura popped into his blank mind...

After he had sent Sakura back to her own village, it took almost an entire month before everyone recovered from her absence; Deidara even stopped speaking to him, he became very irritated that Itachi had sent Sakura back...

The memory somehow made the man smirk to himself...

**- **

**_"Itachi, where is Sakura-chan?" Said a tired Deidara from behind the male... _**

****

**_Itachi for some reason flinched at the 'chan' added after Sakura's first name; it made him want to yell at Deidara for even bringing up the kunoichi... _**

****

**_"Gone." Was his simple answer... _**

****

**_"Gone..." Deidara repeated with confusion, scratching the back of his head. _**

****

**_"What do you-" _**

****

**_Itachi's cold fingers wrapped around the blonde male's pale neck as he chocked Deidara, depriving him from the oxygen he needed in order to survive... Itachi glared at his fellow Akatsuki member as he parted his chapped lips. _**

****

**_"Don't ever bring the kunoichi's name up again..." _**

****

**_Deidara took in a deep breath as soon as Itachi released him; taking a step back, Deidara made a fist as he spoke up. _**

****

**_"You're a bastard..." _**

****

**_"You're pathetic..." Itachi breathed, facing the other male. _**

****

**_Deidara took one step forward, almost as if he were asking Itachi for a fight that he would more than likely lose and end up getting badly hurt... _**

****

**_"Don't tell me you're in love with... her..." Itachi said, the last word filled with venom... _**

****

**_Deidara smirked at that as he parted his lips before taking his leave. _**

****

**_"Aren't you..." _**

****

**_Itachi watched the retreating back of Deidara as he disappeared around a corner; his footsteps against the stone floor soon fading as he distanced himself from the Uchiha's chamber... _**

****

**_"You're mistaken, Deidara..." _**

****

**_"I never was..." _**

****

**- **

His head shot down as he watched Tsunade stumble into the prison cell, Shizune right behind her as she helped the 5th hokage... Straightening up, Tsunade glared fiercely at the lone Uchiha who seemed to care less about her presence...

"Start talking."

Giving out a low chuckle, Itachi smirked at the baffled woman.

"Now why would I do that?"

Making a tight fist, Tsunade gripped the collar of Itachi's mesh top as she slammed him against a nearby wall; Shizune trying to pull the infuriated woman away from the Uchiha, their only source of knowledge about Akatsuki and their plans.

"Tsunade-sama, we need you down at the hospital!" Said a nurse from outside of the cell...

Nodding her head, Tsunade let go of the Uchiha's shirt as she turned her head in his direction, eyes filled with pure hate for him and him alone.

"Don't think that this is over..."

Slamming the cell door shut and locking it, Tsunade traveled out of the prison with the nurse leading her and Shizune towards the hospital...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Hours seemed to have passed as Sakura picked herself off of the ground, Sai at her side as he supported her and their daughter with a look of worry in her eyes...

"Mom, are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding her head and wiping a trickle of sweat from her creased forehead, Sakura held onto Sai as he began to walk away from the front gates and towards their home where they could finally rest and Sakura could work on Sai's wounds...

Before they could even take another step, an ear splitting explosion went off within a nearby house they were passing by, causing debris to fly everywhere and black smoke to fill the clear blue skies above...

"Kuso." Sai cursed under his breath as he was separated from the two.

More explosions went off, some seemed close by while others seemed quite far away; like on the other side of Konohagakure. Even as the onyx eyed male searched through fallen debris and smoke for Sakura and Mai; he couldn't find them...

Through the sounds of the villagers screaming and more explosions going off in the background, Sai's ears picked up the faint sound of coughing... Looking around quickly, scanning the area, Sai could see far off in the distance two hunched over women...

His breath hitched in his throat as he began to sprint to the two women; arms outstretched as he scooped Sakura up in his arms, whispering words of promise and love... She gave the man a quick hug as she took hold of Mai's hand and all three of them left the site...

The thick smoke was irritating Sakura's lungs as she accidentally took in a large amount causing her eyes to water and her chest began to hurt as she gave out loud coughs that shook her entire body...

All of Konohagakure was under attack at the moment, blood stained the ground, homes were destroyed one by one and people were dieing by the second; mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts, even children!

Holding Mai close to her, Sakura searched for a safe area where they could all hide out until this whole situation died down; if it ever did...

Shoving Sakura and Mai towards Konohagakure gates, Sai instructed the two women to hide as deep into the forest as humanly possible until he came for them...

"We're not leaving without you, dad..." Mai said as Sakura nodded her head.

Placing a hand on his daughter's tense shoulder, Sai placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead as he gave her a hug and then to her mother who kissed him back feverishly... Holding hands, Sakura and Mai ran into the forest and when the sound of the explosions quieted down, they stopped and hid in a large tree near the top.

"Mom, I'm... scared..." The girl said honestly as she clung to her mother.

Pulling her daughter close to her again, Sakura placed a quick kiss on the girl's cheek as she promised her that everything was going to be fine...

_No it won't... _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

The two had been in the same tree for the past hour and a half and still nothing happened, they sounds of screaming and explosions still went on; but no enemies were in sight... Large emerald orbs were beginning to close with each passing second...

Shaking her mother awake; Mai gave the woman a faint smile even though inside this was all killing her deeply...

"You must stay awake, mom..."

Nodding her head dumbly, Sakura gave out a small yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her drooping eyes; resting her head against the bark of the tree she had been in for what seemed like an eternity already!

**- **

Uchiha Itachi rested his head against the wall of his cell; onyx eyes snapped open as he heard a particularly loud explosion go off near one of his cell wall's causing it to crumble to the floor as the smoke filled the area...

Looking up at the sky, Itachi smirked as he watched Deidara fly overhead on his trusty clay bird that he used for almost all missions... Footsteps were heard from behind him as he watched Kisame come out of hiding...

Taking a kunai, the shark like man cut the chakra strings; rubbing the irritated skin, Itachi gave out a low growl as he realized that he didn't have enough chakra to activate the sharingan and he would more than likely have to find without it...

Removing a kunai from within his cloak, the male ran out of the cell with Kisame right behind him; samehada was raised over his head as he took out a number of leaf shinobi that fell easily... Laughing, Kisame took on another group of shinobi, they were once again easily defeated, blood now covering the shark man as he followed behind Itachi...

_That leaf ninja has the scroll _

_Sai _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Dodging Deidara's bombs overhead, Sai flung a series of shuriken at the man flying overhead but they missed and instead hit the ground... Laughing like a menace, Deidara threw a barrage of bombs down on Konohagakure as he watched all the villagers flee for their lives...

"Bastard..." Sai breathed.

Creating ink beasts, Sai was a little annoyed that Deidara's clay bird took them all down without breaking a sweat or even really trying...

As Deidara dropped a few more bombs, Sai had to dodge them as well as a few kunai from behind him that threatened to do major damage... Landing on his two feet, Sai took in large amounts of air as he looked around the battlefield...

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Hey, isn't that..." Started Mai...

"Sai-kun!" Sakura finished.

Before Sakura could properly react to the situation at hand, Mai ran from her side and towards the battlefield were Sai was currently fighting three cloaked figures; one overhead on a clay bird and the other two on foot...

Mai had gotten much stronger since her academy days and ranked first in all of her classes; she was supposedly the best student; her speed was much better and her stealth was incredible as well as her stamina...

Sakura had a hell of a time trying to stay close to her as her daughter ran towards the face of danger when she should be running away from it...

"Mai, stay away!" Sakura shouted.

The said girl's eyes widened a fraction as she watched the man flying drop one single bomb near her father, the only thing she could do was take out a kunai and pray that it hit its mark that would save her father's very life...

Letting it fly, Mai watched in surprise as it blew up in mid air; she had hit the bomb and it surprised her to no extent...

Deidara's head snapped to the side as he glared at the young girl; Sakura saw the clay bird coming towards her daughter who didn't budge an inch and suddenly she found herself shoving her daughter out of the way as soon as Deidara sent his bird to grab the girl...

"Mom!"

Her arm was bleeding from the rough hold the bird's talon were around her left arm; she gave out a faint whimper as the bird tightened it's grip on her arm...

Still thinking that he had captured the little girl he saw; Deidara let a triumphant smirk etch its way onto his handsome features as he chuckled to himself... Taking out the only kunai she had, Sakura sliced off the talon that was holding her arm...

The bird yelped in pain as it picked up speed even though Deidara wished against it; Sakura on the other hand was falling to her untimely death; if not for a pair of strong arms that kept her up and against a sturdy chest...

Looking up at the pale face of Sai, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his scent; the one she loved so much...

Landing on the ground, Sai set Sakura down as he stood protectively in front of her; a kunai in hand as he got into a defensive stance, ready for anything... Out of nowhere, Itachi appeared alone, the breeze shifting his cloak as Sakura and he locked gazes...

It was like he had her under a spell, she just couldn't tear her gaze from those deep onyx eyes; the same ones that she had seen so many times her dreams... Sai blocked her view of Itachi as he waited for the other male to attack first...

Without notice, Itachi appeared in front of Sai, jabbing him in the gut as he limped over and dropped the kunai in his hand. Sakura cried out as she held the male up; her face paled as Itachi stepped towards her...

Quickly taking the kunai in hand, Sakura slashed at Itachi who merely smirked and dodged her failed attempt to injure him... Sai's eyes opened as he looked around; he instantly froze up when he caught sight of Itachi again...

Shuriken were embedded into the male's chest as he gave out an agonizing cry and tried with all the strength left within him to stand on his two feet... Sakura on the other hand watched in complete horror as Sai and Itachi went at it again.

Metal clashed against metal; onyx orbs glared into onyx orbs, almost like a reflection of themselves...

Healing the wound inflicted to her left arm, Sakura all of a sudden felt totally drained of chakra as she fell to her knees and gave out a frustrated sigh; tears falling soon afterwards...

Grabbed from behind, Sakura gasped as she felt two arms snake around her waist... Looking up at the face of Sasori; Sakura struggled for dear freedom but the man was much too strong for her to shake off...

Even when she was living at Akatsuki, Sakura knew that Sasori did not like her all that well; in fact it seemed as if he resented her with his very soul and being... He held a kunai to her throat, Sakura being smart, did not call out Sai's name; she simply shut her mouth...

If she cried or shouted, Sai would instantly forget his battle with Itachi and end up losing his guard which would give Itachi the perfect chance to strike, and he wouldn't falter in doing so...

Sai jumped over Itachi who dodged the attack and smirked at him; he watched as Sai's eyes widened, no, not at him but who was behind the Uchiha... The grip on his weapon tightened as he charged for Itachi and managed to get past him...

Sakura's eyes widened as she screamed from the top of her lungs...

"No, Sai; get away!"

He ignored her as he watched the gleaming kunai in Sasori's hand come extremely close to Sakura's delicate neck... Though it seemed that Sai had underestimated Itachi because an unknown clone came out from overhead, a katana in both hands as he leapt for Sai...

The male had no time to react to the trap and instead found himself trampled to the ground, a large hole in his stomach from that of the katana that was sticking out of his wound... Crying out as he watched his vision blur before everything began to fade; Sai took one glance at Sakura as he closed his eyes and finally gave into the darkness that felt so soothing all of a sudden...

"S... Sai..." Sakura whispered, almost as if she expected him to respond.

"Sai!"

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook from all of the crying she was doing; Itachi didn't seemed fazed at all about what he had just done; tore apart a family...

ANBU were at the scene in less than a second, taking on the two Akatsuki members... Sasori forgot all of Sakura and let her drop to the floor as he went for one of the ANBU... Sakura crawled on the grassy floor towards the corpse of Sai...

The skies began to grey as thunder rolled overhead and the wind began to pick up speed, causing trees to shake from its force... Sakura let out small whimpers when she finally reached Sai and placed her hands over the large whole in his stomach; first making sure to remove the blade...

Green chakra flowed from her small hands as she slowly pumped the energy into the lifeless Sai; the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with...

Onyx orbs were half-lidden, staring up at the beautiful pink haired woman he was trying so hard to revive him; to repair and heal him... He was far beyond fixing now... Sai removed her smaller hands from his wound as he placed on of them on his cold cheek...

"Don't waste your chakra..." He spoke in a hush.

Shaking her head furiously, Sakura began to cry all over again...

"You're such... a baby, Sakura-chan..." He said with a small smirk.

"Please..." She pleaded, on the verge of crying again.

"Let me heal you..."

Shaking his head slowly, Sai squeezed the woman's hand as he pulled her close to him, his lips forming a grim line as he whispered in her ear...

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..."

He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he parted his lips and Sakura watched in horror as blood trailed down his chin; staining his shirt... Punching the ground, venting out her anger, Sakura tightly shut her eyes as she screamed.

"Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru!!!"

Behind the crying woman stood a shocked Mai; she fell to her knees as she got a good look at the limp body and dead face of her beloved father... She had never cried before and now it felt like it was alright to do so...

"Otosan..." Mai whispered as rain began to steadily fall from the grey skies above...

"Even the skies are crying..."

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_Anyways, I posted up this chapter because I will not be updating anytime soon; now I wonder why, ne? If you were all wondering what the name of the chapter means, translated it means 'Thorn Flower'_**

**_I am so sorry about Sai's death; but hey! It had to be done; I'm not really at all a happy sappy person... (Maybe sometimes) Umm, the next chapter will finally have Itachi, Sakura and Mai all confronted with each other... Yay XD _**

****

**_Seriously though, I almost cried during Sai's death scene; I think that I did but I just can't remember XXD _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Saura-14 _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**_Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors! _**

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **


	19. Confrontations and Torn

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Sai!"_

_More tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook from all of the crying she was doing; Itachi didn't seemed fazed at all about what he had just done; tore apart a family..._

_ANBU were at the scene in less than a second, taking on the two Akatsuki members... Sasori forgot all of Sakura and let her drop to the floor as he went for one of the ANBU... _

_Sakura crawled on the grassy floor towards the corpse of Sai..._

_The skies began to grey as thunder rolled overhead and the wind began to pick up speed, causing trees to shake from its force... Sakura let out small whimpers when she finally reached Sai and placed her hands over the large whole in his stomach; first making sure to remove the blade..._

_Green chakra flowed from her small hands as she slowly pumped the energy into the lifeless Sai; the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with..._

_Onyx orbs were half-lidden, staring up at the beautiful pink haired woman he was trying so hard to revive him; to repair and heal him... He was far beyond fixing now... Sai removed her smaller hands from his wound as he placed on of them on his cold cheek..._

"_Don't waste your chakra..." He spoke in a hush._

_Shaking her head furiously, Sakura began to cry all over again..._

"_You're such... a baby, Sakura-chan..." He said with a small smirk._

"_Please..." She pleaded, on the verge of crying again._

"_Let me heal you..."_

_Shaking his head slowly, Sai squeezed the woman's hand as he pulled her close to him, his lips forming a grim line as he whispered in her ear..._

"_Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..."_

_He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he parted his lips and Sakura watched in horror as blood trailed down his chin; staining his shirt... Punching the ground, venting out her anger, Sakura tightly shut her eyes as she screamed._

"_Aishiteru!"_

"_Aishiteru!"_

"_Aishiteru!!!"_

_Behind the crying woman stood a shocked Mai; she fell to her knees as she got a good look at the limp body and dead face of her beloved father... She had never cried before and now it felt like it was alright to do so..._

"_Otosan..." Mai whispered as rain began to steadily fall from the grey skies above..._

"_Even the skies are crying..."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 19: **Confrontations and Torn**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**AN: ****How y'all doing, well I'll make this short and say that my back is totally fed up! It hurts to do daily activities and the doctor told me to go to a chiropractor so I do like every week and let me tell you, its not pretty... Read the AN at the end!!!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The rain, it slowly fell, casting all into a world of sadness especially for the two who had just recently lost a loved one...

_A father_

_A husband_

_A friend_

Sakura's head snapped to the side as she looked at her weeping daughter, something she thought she would never see her daughter do in _all _her life... Even though she wanted to comfort her daughter at the moment, her body didn't want to leave it's post.

Sakura stayed put as her hand unconsciously rubbed the cold cheek of Sai; her emerald eyes glanced at the diamond ring adorning her left ring finger, a bitter smile graced the woman's lips as she continued to look at the ring...

_Yes, _Sai and Sakura were married; almost right after the birth of Mai had they gotten married. They were happy and in those days, was Sakura only able to forget _him... _To forget everything that had happened to her, sometimes she even fooled herself to think that Sai was actually the biological father of Mai.

The force of the winds picked up until Sakura practically shivered upon contact; her vision blurred as more tears pricked at the rims of her emerald eyes; she shut them tightly, willing them to leave her in peace...

_They wouldn't_

_They never will_

Sakura heaved as she slowly stood from her position on the grassy floor and with that being done, took one final look at Sai before turning her back and glaring at the Uchiha who ruined her entire life from the minute she first met him and that damn organization!

Falling to her knees, Mai watched as her mother stepped towards the battlefield were the two Akatsuki members were fighting off the oncoming ANBU black ops; smirks plastered on their faces as they took the leaf shinobi down one by one...

Grabbing for the blood stained katana that had ended Sai's life only moments ago; Sakura tightly gripped the hilt as she seethed at the man she was so intent on killing at the moment, for everything that he had done up to this point.

_Everything_

As Deidara circled the area from the skies above he couldn't help but frown as his eyes stuck to the young pink haired woman near the corpse of a man; his eyes narrowed on her as he swooped towards her and quickly jumped off the clay bird as soon as it was close enough to the ground that he wouldn't be badly hurt.

Kunai already in hand, Deidara charged towards Mai as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her hard against the nearest tree; her jade eyes focused and unfocused on the man who was currently attacking her...

Deidara couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the pink haired female as he nearly dropped the kunai he had in hand; she looked exactly like-

"Sakura-chan..." He breathed.

Mai looked at the enemy who had spoken her mother's name, she glared at him as her hand clung to the man's cloak.

"How do you know of my mother?" She asked, baffled.

Deidara met the girl's gaze as he too glared at her and pushed her up higher against the tree as his lips formed a wry smile...

"So, your that bastard's offspring..." Deidara mused.

He threw her carelessly aside as he pocketed the kunai and called for his clay bird which flew high into the sky as soon as Deidara was seated on it's back; leaving the young girl completely at a loss of words...

_Bastard's offspring?_

**-**

Sakura ran towards Itachi as he took care of a few more leaf ninja, she wasn't prepared at all when she was grabbed and pulled onto a large clay-like beast; emerald eyes scanned the hunched over figure of Deidara.

"Deidara..." She whispered.

The said male turned his head to the side as he acknowledged the woman sitting behind him, a small smile on his lips as he nodded his head before parting his chapped lips and speaking in a monotone voice.

"So, you had Itachi's child, huh?"

Sakura watched Deidara intently as he landed the bird somewhere and turned to face the pink haired who he had grown quite fond of over the course of the months she had stayed at Akatsuki with Itachi...

**-**

"_**Don't tell me you're in love with... her..." Itachi said, the last word filled with venom.**_

_**Deidara smirked at that as he parted his lips before taking his leave...**_

"_**Aren't you..."**_

_**Itachi watched the retreating back of Deidara as he disappeared around a corner; his footsteps against the stone floor fading as he distanced himself from the Uchiha's chambers...**_

"_**You're mistaken, Deidara..." **_

"_**I never was..."**_

**-**

Her face paled at that.

_He knew!?!_

_How the hell did he know!?!_

"You have to tell him." Deidara said more as a command than advice.

Sakura looked at him with widened emerald eyes as she then balled a fist and hopped off of the clay bird as soon as it landed somewhere within the dense forest of Konohagakure...

"I can't..." She admitted through gritted teeth.

"And why not?" Deidara pressed on.

"Because he made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me."

Deidara ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed and looked at the woman who seemed to be very deep in thought at the moment; her brows were knitted as her lips slightly parted...

"I don't want to fight you, Sakura-chan..."

Said woman looked up at the blonde haired male as she let a smile grace her lips set in a thin line; matching that of Itachi's...

"I don't want to either..."

Sakura let a look of pure hate etch its way onto her features as she rested her chin on her fist; looking at nothing in particular, just lost in thought...

"I _want _to kill _him..._" She said finally.

Deidara let a bitter smile touch his lips as his ink orbs stared at the woman sitting right beside him; he could never have her...

"What about the girl?" Deidara asked.

By girl, Sakura knew that Deidara was referring to Mai. She drew her eyebrows together as she stuck the tip of the katana into the grassy floor beneath her...

"She doesn't have to know; ever..."

Leaving it at that, Deidara said a solemn goodbye to Sakura as she made her way back towards Konohagakure, where she would finally find redemption and avenge Sai's death by taking the life of a wanted S-class criminal.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"What the-" Mai started.

She watched the male that looked like her father run towards her at an incredible speed, kunai already out as he quickly made his way towards her trembling form; ducking her body to the ground in order to dodge the attack of the male, Mai felt as if there was a pulse somehow in her eyes...

Rubbing them vigorously as a burning sensation became known to her, Mai gave out a faint whimper as she went blind for a second before she slowly opened her eyes and scanned the area for the enemy...

She saw him, but currently he was looking at her intently, weapon already raised over her head, ready to end her life... She shut her eyes again as she thought about being with her father soon.

"Open your eyes." The male stated.

Very slowly doing as she was told, Mai stared into the crimson depths of the man's irises; she let a frown etch its way onto her lips as she backed away from him...

"Sharingan..." Itachi said to himself.

Mai gave him a confused look as she repeated the said word and eyeing the man who was currently standing in front of her; without warning, he slashed at her but Mai ended up jumping over him, a kunai in hand as she jumped for him.

"Who is your mother?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the girl's wrist, threatening to break it if she didn't start talking.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

The grip on her fragile wrist tightened until she begged the male to cease his actions, though he did not; not until she told him what he wanted to know.

"S... Sakura... Haruno Sakura..."

Itachi immediately let go of her wrist but just as quickly he pressed hard against the junction between her neck and shoulder which caused her to slump over and fall to the ground; weapon lying forgotten on the ground...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The finding of his child did not faze Itachi the slightest, it was Sakura that he had to find; a look of hate on his face as he searched for the pink haired woman...

And just his luck, she had come to him hurling a weapon towards him that he dodged with much ease, finding that she was lacking in strength over the years of their parting... Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead as she glared at the backside of Uchiha Itachi.

In a split second, Sakura found herself meeting the dirt covered ground beneath her as she felt Itachi holding her arms behind her back; eyes burning holes in her back...

"What do you want?" She breathed.

"Answers." Itachi said in monotone.

Sakura said nothing for a long period of time before she felt Itachi applying a great amount of pressure to her arms which caused her to cry out in sheer pain from it... A lone tear fell from her eye as she began to shake all over...

From behind the two came many voices of fellow leaf ninja; they had found them, or more importantly Uchiha Itachi, the whole reason why Konohagakure was in ruins... Quickly he pulled the woman against his chest, as if to hid her as he began to run deeper into the forest of Konohagakure...

Bombs went off from behind the two as the shinobi threw many grenades at Itachi who would more than likely make a clean getaway from them; though they failed to notice that he had someone with him...

Clearing a path for himself, Itachi could hear the faint sounds of kunai whizzing past his head as the leaf shinobi tried their best to keep up with him, his speed was much too quick for them to even begin to comprehend...

Sakura had begun crying and shouting a while ago, but now she was sleeping soundly in Itachi's arms, her face red and her eyes puffy from all the sobbing she had been doing just a while ago...

Frankly, Itachi didn't really know where he was going at the moment; his eyes caught sight of a small cabin far out in the distance that he could rest up in and possibly get some answers out of the kunoichi before he lost his patience...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kicking aside a few pots and other such things, Itachi found a large pile of old rags in the corner of the cabin where he placed Sakura on, still not stirring one bit... He sat on the floor with his back against the wall, sitting across from the kunoichi as he continued to watch her.

_Can that girl really be my..._

_Child?_

He shook his head as he began to rub his temples and deactivate sharingan, he was almost totally drained of power, especially for having the sharingan activated for such a long amounf of time...

Growling in frustration, Itachi strode over to where Sakura was and roughly nudged her in the side as he watched her face for any reactions whatsoever...

Her emerald eyes slowly opened as she pushed herself off the ground and into a sitting position; Itachi narrowing his eyes on her as he slammed her against a nearby wall, breath fanning against her neck...

Something gleamed on Sakura's hand as Itachi inspected it and let a deadly smirk grace his lips as he parted them and spoke in a void tone.

"I see you married the fool..."

Sakura let tears fall from her now closed eyes as she acted without realizing what she had done until it was already too late to turn back the hands of time; far too late...

Her arm raised as she quickly brought her hand down against the side of the Uchiha's face, causing his head to snap to the side from the force of the slap...

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura cried as she stood up and tried to make a break for it.

Itachi was not the one for mercy of any sort, instead he tackled Sakura to the ground fingers wrapped around her neck as deprived her of the oxygen she dearly needed; Itachi didn't seem to give a shit he was too intent on choking the woman underneath him...

"Who is she." Itachi demanded.

Sakura closed her eyes as she parted her lips and screamed from the top of her lungs...

"Your daughter!"

Once that was said, Itachi released his death grip from around Sakura's neck and pushed himself away from her, but before doing so he took hold of her left hand and removed the ring from her finger, tossing it to the side as he seated himself on the ground...

Sakura did nothing but take in as much oxygen as she could at the moment, her vision blurred as oncoming tears made themselves known, rolling down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling...

"I hate you..." They both whispered simultaneously, not even noticing what they had said.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note: ****Okay Monday was the worst day of my life! In my 3****rd period science class (Very mean teacher) I had my cell phone in my pant pocket and at lunch time I had forgotten to put the text messaging to silent instead of on volume 6 and on a ringer + shutting the phone off... My friend (Who is a guy) was supposed to put it on silent at lunchtime but I couldn't find him so I go to my class in a rush and we start writing notes (Its really quiet) and all of a sudden my phone goes off and my first reaction is slapping my pant pocket which surprisingly shuts it the hell up and as I look around my class room I notice that EVERYONE is looking directly at me...**_

_**My teacher calls me up to the front of the class room and tells me to give him the cell phone; I do and go sit back down where everyone is STILL staring at me and whispering to each other while others are laughing it up. I begin writing again and then the teacher taps me on the shoulder and tells me to go in the hall (I know!) So as I am waiting for him to come outside, I nearly begin crying my eyes out because, believe it or not, I have NEVER gotten in trouble in school; ever!!! I swear! **_

_**So he comes out and starts laughing at me and I'm going WTF. He makes me show him the message that my friend sent me and then I have to tell him the name of the person, so I go "Is he going to get in trouble?" He says no and that was a LIE! Cause when I go back in class I see my guy friend walk across the class room and into a back room where the teacher is waiting... Now I'm going 'Oh shit' and everyone is calling me a rat and whatever so yeah, but earlier during class I was caught by the teacher for swearing when he announced that we had a project due in 3 days, I was like (Out loud)"Aw Fk" And he embarrasses me! **_

_**Oh! And on top of that story for the past 3 days I had a virus on my damn computer called 'Trojan horse proxy' So yeah and just today I had to delete my entire hard drive and start new... All of my stories were deleted and everything!!!**_

_**Wow, that was long...**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	20. Resolution

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Can that girl really be my..._

_Child?_

_He shook his head as he began to rub his temples and deactivate sharingan, he was almost totally drained of power, especially for having the sharingan activated for such a long amounf of time..._

_Growling in frustration, Itachi strode over to where Sakura was and roughly nudged her in the side as he watched her face for any reactions whatsoever..._

_Her emerald eyes slowly opened as she pushed herself off the ground and into a sitting position; Itachi narrowing his eyes on her as he slammed her against a nearby wall, breath fanning against her neck..._

_Something gleamed on Sakura's hand as Itachi inspected it and let a deadly smirk grace his lips as he parted them and spoke in a void tone._

"_I see you married the fool..."_

_Sakura let tears fall from her now closed eyes as she acted without realizing what she had done until it was already too late to turn back the hands of time; far too late..._

_Her arm raised as she quickly brought her hand down against the side of the Uchiha's face, causing his head to snap to the side from the force of the slap..._

"_Shut the hell up!" Sakura cried as she stood up and tried to make a break for it._

_Itachi was not the one for mercy of any sort, instead he tackled Sakura to the ground fingers wrapped around her neck as deprived her of the oxygen she dearly needed; Itachi didn't seem to give a shit he was too intent on choking the woman underneath him..._

"_Who is she." Itachi demanded._

_Sakura closed her eyes as she parted her lips and screamed from the top of her lungs..._

"_Your daughter!"_

_Once that was said, Itachi released his death grip from around Sakura's neck and pushed himself away from her, but before doing so he took hold of her left hand and removed the ring from her finger, tossing it to the side as he seated himself on the ground..._

_Sakura did nothing but take in as much oxygen as she could at the moment, her vision blurred as oncoming tears made themselves known, rolling down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling..._

"_I hate you..." They both whispered simultaneously, not even noticing what they had said._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry for not updating as quickly as before; I feel like a bad person now, lol YES! Tomorrow is officially my LAST exam (Science) and the procedure for the exam is kinda stupid... Each person's seat is a station number and you will be given the exam paper and you have to start at your original seat and then keep going up and supposedly you will end up back at your seat at the very end or something? It's really dumb also I wasn't there that day so I missed it all and now I'm kinda screwed... XXD**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 20: **Resolution**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on!?!" Naruto asked the older man ahead of him.

From in the distance the two males could make out the destruction of their home village, Konohagakure; it was being destroyed and they weren't there to be able to save some of the villagers or even the village itself!

Growling with frustration, Naruto charged forwards as he quickened his pace; calling out to the gatekeeper, Naruto received no response...

Jumping as high as he could, Naruto managed to grab the top of the gate as he lifted himself up in order to get a glimpse of the ruined Konohagakure; once such a peaceful village but now there was hardly anything left!

Kakashi jumped over the gate as he and Naruto landed and began to search around the area for any signs of life or the ones responsible for this tragedy; all they were finding was dead bodies scattered all over the ground, blood staining buildings and other things...

Smoke billowed into the air as Naruto and Kakashi guessed bombs must have gone off a while ago, a ninja wouldn't have been able to do all this by themselves! Hearing as if Kakashi had growled momentarily, Naruto let one cross his mind.

"Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi looked at the now worried Naruto as he called out his former teammate's name, but to no avail; she wasn't answering him nor could he find her anywhere!

"Naruto, we have to split up; look for any survivors and all enemies will be disposed of."

Nodding his head, Naruto and Kakashi ran in opposite directions as they searched for and wide for any survivors of this horrid nightmare; but in reality this was all very real...

**-**

She could hear... yelling?

Mai let her emerald eyes open until they were half-lidden and she was slowly pushing herself off the ground and into a sitting position; her eyes now trained on Uzumaki Naruto... She felt like she was going to lose consciousness once again...

"N... Naruto..." She whispered; knowing the blonde haired male since she was only a child.

He snapped his head around as he acknowledged her, eyes rimmed with tears as he fruitlessly wiped them away; but they kept on falling. Mai shook her head for a second, trying to dissipate the dizziness...

And when Mai finally realized why Naruto was crying, she wish she hadn't... Naruto was holding the lifeless corpse of her dear father, Sai in his arms while he shook from all the sadness and sorrow within him...

She too began to cry as she crawled towards the two, fingers latching onto the material of her father's shirt as she pulled herself closer to him; stroking his cold cheek as she whispered sweet nothings to him.

"This is all a dream; I'll wake up anytime now..."

Sadly this was not a dream and now Mai was without a father and of her mother's whereabouts she had no clue... Naruto placed his hands on the crying girl's shoulders as he asked her a question; eyebrows knitted together.

"Mai, what happened; where is your mom?"

Sniffling but speaking through heart wrenching sobs; Mai looked downcast at her father's pale, dead face as she made a fist and punched the ground...

"That... that man... he killed dad..."

Naruto gave the girl a stern look as he turned her head to look at him.

"You have to be more descriptive."

Racking her brain for what the man looked like; Mai recalled seeing a pair of red eyes when she was fighting him.

"He has red eyes..." She mused.

"And he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it..."

Naruto glared as Mai was left totally oblivious; she looked at the outraged Naruto as he stood from his spot on the ground and balled both hands into a fist, threatening to unleash his true power to anyone who would get in his way of killing-

"Uchiha Itachi."

It was as if Mai hadn't heard Naruto utter out _that _name, for she was too busy speaking to her father, all she wished for was for all this to be a bad dream... But for some reason something inside of her was telling her that this was not and more like a nightmare become reality...

Her father's eyes were still opened, void ink orbs stared up at the skies above; where he was looking down on the village of Konohagakure or more specifically his daughter who had been so wonderful up to this point in life...

She would grow up to be a wise and beautiful woman just like her mother was...

**-**

"Mai, stay here; I'll-" He stopped in mid-sentence as a cloaked figure made himself known.

"Akatsuki..." Naruto breathed by the obvious outfit the person was wearing.

A sinister chuckle left the man's throat as his piercing purple eyes glared at the blonde haired boy just across from him. Naruto made a fist; this Akatsuki member... He doesn't remember this certain member, nor has he ever seen him before.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Leader." The male stated in a rough voice.

Naruto stepped back as he took out a kunai; sure he was tired as hell from the previous mission he was on with Kakashi, but... He wasn't just going to stand there and do absolutely nothing while his village was destroyed!

_No way!_

**-**

As Mai watched from afar she began to flee the area, though not without her father; she tried to pull him with her to a safer area but she wasn't strong enough... Her muscles were tense and stiff as a tree as she tried with all her strength to drag her father away...

Becoming frustrated, Mai slowly let her hands fall to her sides as she stared at her father's face; letting her fingers brush against Sai's face Mai closed his eyes as she backed away from him and whispered an apologetic _sorry _for leaving her father alone...

"I'm such a coward..." She cried.

Watching as Naruto got into a fighting position, Mai slowly backed up and let out a squeak when she bumped into something, or more importantly someone! Turning her head as if in slow motion, Mai jumped backwards as her emerald eyes looked at the figure of an Akatsuki member with long blonde hair...

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted from the top of her lungs as soon as he came towards her.

"Kunoichi, I'm not going to hurt you." He informed her smartly.

Mai stopped as she stared wide-eyed at him in total disbelief; did the enemy just say that he was _not _going to cause her any harm!?! That's absurd, unless... Unless he was setting up a trap for her to fall into!?!

She took yet another step back as she glared at the male; why were people trying to tear her apart limb from limb? Was it amusing to them, was it some kind of sick game that they were playing, praying on the weak hearted and spirited...

Well, no more! Mai was taking a stand and this time she was not going to back down! If she would have to fight this man, then so be it; at least she would die honorably trying to protect this village that was a home for her for so many years; unfortunately no more to come...

"Your lying!" Mai cried.

Deidara laughed as Mai stared at him like he was some kind of lunatic; he looked at her once again, seeing more of her mother in her than before.

She was hardheaded, just like her mother...

Deidara advanced towards her as he easily dodged all of the punches and kicks that Mai threw his way; she was now thrown over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes; even though she punched his back mindlessly he wasn't letting go, not anytime soon...

_I wouldn't harm a child that belongs to someone I love..._

**-**

Nighttime was fast approaching as Sakura tried her best to stay awake; she couldn't fall asleep or else her chances of escaping this cabin were slim to none... Yawning quietly, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Itachi...

He had closed his eyes about 15 minutes ago, but she wasn't just going to take that as her cue to leave; she had to be absolutely sure that Itachi was asleep, she had tried escaping Akatsuki years ago and failed miserably; one way or another Itachi had found her...

And it was more than likely that he would do the exact same thing this time around as well...

He wasn't one for mercy and he sure as hell wasn't going to show any for Sakura; even if they were somehow bound to the same child and had slept with another, none of that mattered any longer...

Itachi's chakra began to even out as his head cocked to the side, lips slightly parted as he continued to sleep on; though Sakura wasn't very convinced... Her fingers touched the chain around her neck as the cold metal rested against her neck...

Pushing herself off the wall, Sakura began to crawl lowly as she searched for the discarded ring Itachi had thrown across the cabin... It was getting darker and darker by the second and Sakura was finder harder to locate the whereabouts of the damn ring!

Feeling around for anything, Sakura slightly jumped when rain began to fall from the skies above and make a padding sound all around the cabin, her gaze swept to Itachi who stirred a little but quickly stopped moving soon after.

She had found it!

Slipping the chain through her chain, Sakura re-adjusted it around her neck just in case Itachi decided to throw it away once again, at least now it was hidden behind her shirt...

Now for the escaping part... Creeping towards the door, Sakura would stop momentarily whenever the floor creaked on a certain spot that Sakura stepped on, always turning her head to the side to look to see if Itachi had awakened.

He hadn't and Sakura was glad for that...

Yes, she was in front of the door; slowly Sakura gripped the knob, all the while watching Itachi for any movements while she turned the knob and slowly pulled open the door; it made a loud rustic sound and Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat as she slowly turned her head to look at a fully awakened Uchiha Itachi staring at her!

Shutting the door as quickly as she could as soon as she managed to escape the cabin, Sakura then began to run for her dear life; knowing that if Itachi caught up to her she would surely be dead meat...

Sakura didn't even know where she was at the moment as she looked around and picked a random direction to run for; which was to the left.

She could hear the door being thrown off its hinges as Itachi's footsteps could be heard even through the pounding rain all around them... Sakura had to be careful not to slip on the now muddy ground she was running on...

Almost as if she had jinxed herself, Sakura lost her footing as she slid to the floor and ended up backed up into a tree as Itachi's body towered over hers, his sharingan activated as he tried to lock their gazes...

Sakura gasped in surprise as Itachi came closer to her, his breath against her neck as she shivered from his sudden actions and because she was now soaking wet and freezing cold...

It was as if they couldn't move away from each other, no matter how hard Sakura was trying to move away from him or do something; all she could do was stare at Itachi, lips slightly parted like she wanted to say something.

He didn't know why, but when Itachi looked at Sakura's face it made him... nearly lose control over his sudden urges that he was having at the moment. The urge to hold her, the urge to kiss her and make her his again...

It was wrong and would never work; the first time he had thought that he had actually fallen in love was just... a mistake?

But, in the rain Sakura looked almost angelic?

Very slowly, Itachi brought his face closer and closer to Sakura and before he knew it only a small space was separating their lips from one another... His addicting scent was driving Sakura wild as she prayed that nothing like this would ever happen...

This was a mistake...

**-**

"Where are you taking me!?!" Mai shrieked as Deidara continued to run throughout the forest.

"To your mother..." Deidara spoke.

Mai repeated his words as she stopped kicking and screaming at Deidara, instead she let a few tears slip past her now closed eyes as she asked him a question.

"Why?"

Actually, not even Deidara could answer that question; he too wanted to see Sakura and make sure that she was okay and unharmed...

Sensing his confusion, Mai left it at that as she let herself be carried away by Deidara who was sensing out Sakura's chakra and yet he could also feel Itachi's immense amount of chakra near Sakura's...

Picking up speed, Deidara flew throughout the forest and finally let Mai down as they both began to travel together throughout the forest of Konohagakure; though they both stopped in the tracks as they watched Itachi and Sakura near each other...

Mai instantly grew angry at the thought of her mother forgetting about Sai just like that and on top of that, kissing the man that had kill him! She wasn't going to stand for this!

"Mom, get away from him!" Mai cried.

Sakura and Itachi's heads snapped to where the source of the voice was coming from and sure enough, Itachi saw fellow Akatsuki member, Deidara standing behind Mai as she began running towards him.

Sakura instantly tensed up and pushed Itachi away from her as she ran for her daughter. Itachi merely glared at Deidara who stood there watching Sakura; a slight smile gracing his lips as he looked at the pink haired woman...

"You betrayed dad!" Mai screamed.

She was crying again from all this that had happened; Sakura comforted the crying child as she soothed her with words and a loving embrace.

"You almost kissed that murderer..." Mai whispered.

It sounded somehow bad the way that Mai was putting it; was she really that much of a betrayer that she would just easily forget about how Itachi had been the cause of Sai's death and that she promised herself that she would kill him?

"No..." Sakura whispered.

Mai gave her mother a skeptical look as she narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows.

"You don't understand..."

Mai's eyes flashed a deadly crimson colour as Sakura looked on in complete shock; Mai totally oblivious as to what Sakura had just seen, but now all of a sudden her eyes were beginning to burn uncontrollably.

Little did they know but someone was watching them from afar a frown on his face as his eyes narrowed on Itachi, the man who was supposed to never fall in love, especially with some pink haired kunoichi!

Stepping out of the shadows, Sasori made himself known as Itachi merely glared at him. Sakura looked at him in surprise, she hadn't even sensed his chakra until he finally came out of hiding...

"Go back to Konoha." Itachi ordered him.

Sasori glared at him, he wasn't going to be pushed around by Itachi any more; he was even the leader of Akatsuki!

"No." It was a simple answer.

Itachi glared harder, almost as if that would make Sasori go away which he didn't he merely crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against a tree.

"I knew that you slept with that whore..." Sasori mused as his looked over at Sakura who was now listening to everything.

Mai furrowed her brows as she spoke up.

"What are you talking about; Sai is my father." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's what you think." Sasori went on as Itachi gave him a warning glare.

No! Everything was slowly but surely falling all apart! Exactly how much _did _Sasori know?

"Uchiha Itachi is your father." Sasori finally said as he pointed to the said man.

Mai let out a gasp as she looked between her mother and Itachi; Sakura was looking downcast as her eyes were filled with tears some already falling even though the rain continued to pour down on the land below...

"You possess the sharingan, just like Itachi..."

Mai touched the corner of her eye as she blinked a few times, registering what she was currently being told by someone she didn't even know!

"That's not true..." Mai whispered.

Sakura looked at her daughter as she wet her lips with her tongue before parting them and finally speaking...

"Yes... its all true, Mai..."

Said girl quickly turned around to look at her mother, eyes wide as she let her mouth fall open.

This had to be some sort of mistake! How could she be the daughter of a murderer and how could her mother lie to her for all those years about Sai being her true father!?!

"You lied to me?"

"Sai agreed to treat you as a child of his own..." Sakura put in quickly.

"That's not the point!" Mai screamed.

"You lied to me for 12 years!"

Sakura went to touch her daughter, but Mai slapped her hand away; now she truly was unloved, Itachi sure as hell wasn't just going to welcome her with arms wide open, plus it was his idea to send her back to Konohagakure; but the question was, would he have sent her back to Konohagakure if he had known a head of time that she was pregnant with his child?

"You and Sai lied to me!" Mai said, forgetting all about calling Sai her father, which she now knew that he was not...

**-**

Naruto was getting pretty exhausted from the fight and leader still hadn't received a single scratch from the spiky haired male; even with Kakashi fighting along side him, they were both losing miserably...

"It would be a lot easier if you just gave up and handed over the nine tailed demon..."

Naruto threw a kunai but leader was too quick and dodged the attack carelessly; throwing one of his own at the kyubi holder as Naruto knocked it out of the way using another kunai...

_Naruto, hang in there_

**-**

"We protected you!" Sakura countered, her voice rising.

"From what?" Mai screamed.

"The truth; I didn't want you to know that you father was an S-class criminal!"

She felt like she was slowly dying inside, each and every second that ticked by; maybe her mother should have kept it a secret, at least it would have saved her all of this heartache that she was currently feeling...

Forgetting about her mother for the moment; Mai turned to Sasori.

"What are you guys doing in Konohagakure?"

He smirked at the curious girl.

"Why, we're here for the kyubi of course..."

Sakura growled; they hadn't given up on capturing the fox demon within Naruto yet have they? She dug her nails into the dirt of the ground as she glared at nothing in particular...

"Naruto..." Mai said low enough that only she was able to her.

Yes, a few years ago Sakura and Sai had told Mai of the demon living within Naruto and she had said that it was cool; every time she saw him she would call him fox-boy or some other cute name that her imagination had thought up of...

And unlike all the other kids, Mai had accepted Naruto for who he was; a human being, not like some kind of freak of nature or monster for that matter! She had even told a few kids off for calling Naruto a monster behind his back one day, which ended up with her getting scolded by Iruka-sensei for beating the crap out of the kids.

An explosion could be heard from behind the cabin as all heads turned in that direction; so Konohagakure must be that way...

"Leader..." Sasori said.

This caught Itachi's attention as he glared at Sasori with pure hate in his eyes as he stepped closer to him.

"What do you know?"

Sasori chuckled before spilling about everything.

"What? Leader didn't say anything to you; he came her personally to capture kyubi since you were having such a difficult time doing it..."

Wait!?! Leader was in Konohagakure? He never left Akatsuki base or even really fought for that matter, actually none of the members have never actually scene the man in person, though they listened to his every word.

"Naruto!" Sakura almost screamed in shock as she straightened up and began to head in the direction of Konohagakure.

I guess she wasn't alone because everyone began to follow her, Deidara summoning up one of his clay birds and taking hold of Sakura as he pulled her onto the flying beast and soared over the forest and towards the now destroyed Konohagakure...

**-**

In a few minutes there were rows of enemy shinobi, Akatsuki to be more exact... All Akatsuki members were against whatever was left of Konohagakure; including Naruto who was at his last amount of energy...

Akita Masato, Tazu Asami, Takahashi Kenji, Setsuna Kamuri, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were all standing beside each other as they looked at the remaining shinobi from Konohagakure; even Tsunade was prepared to fight with her life; it was all very necessary and if she died, Naruto would take her place as 6th hokage of Konohagakure...

**-**

So this was it huh? The final battle for the existence of Konohagakure... To save Konoha, it would take every last person in order for them to accomplish this; even if some weren't very strong they were all willing to try!

Iruka had taken the women and children down beneath Konohagakure; threw a secret cellar that led to an underground tunnel used in emergency situations and this was by far an emergency situation!

Konohagakure had already lost nearly 60 percent of their population and the other half was fighting for the village hidden in the leaves; it happened too quickly for anyone to really know what was happening, even the hokage herself didn't know that they were being invaded until it was too late...

**-**

Landing the bird, Deidara and Sakura hopped off it and now stood a few meters away from what seemed to be a large battlefield... Heads were turned in their direction as the Akatsuki members looked on at the people.

Kamuri looked at Sakura as she gave the girl a wave while calling out her name; Sakura waved in return at the little girl as she smiled for the first time, though she went completely stiff when a tall Akatsuki member came running towards her.

It was too late, Sakura had screamed for Kamuri to get out of the way but leader was far too fast and before they knew it Kenji had blocked the attack and instead it was inflicted upon himself as he glared at leader who resumed his original position.

Kamuri fell to her knees as she looked at Kenji though Sakura rushed right over to the two as she placed her hands over Kenji wound and began to push chakra into him, ultimately closing up the wound until he was as good as new!

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered as he watched everything.

Why was she helping the enemy out, she should be helping Konohagakure out, they were gonna need all the medic ninja they could possibly find; the only ones with a lot of experience was Tsunade and Sakura and that wouldn't be enough...

So, I guess this is what it really cam down to now huh? Akatsuki against Akatsuki; leader was completely crazy if he thought that Deidara was going to fight with him, he hated leader; he hated Akatsuki and what he had become; all it took for him to realize it was a special pink haired girl...

_Arigatou, Sakura-chan_

Out of nowhere, Sasori snatched Sakura as once again he held a kunai to her throat. Everyone stared in shock at the two as Sakura tried to pry his fingers from the kunai that was oh so close to her neck...

Leader smirked at Sasori; at least he still had a few _smart _members on his side, now if only all of them were like that...

Sadly for Sasori a few shuriken were embedded into his back as his kunai missed its spot and instead cut Sakura's upper-arm, making her cry out in pain from the sudden attack inflicted to her; Naruto shifted a little as he tried getting to Sakura but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't let your guard down..." Kakashi ordered.

Leader growled in fury at Itachi who was standing languidly with a kunai in hand and ready for anything that would come his way...

The wind picked up as all the Akatsuki cloaks began to dance with the cool wind simultaneously...

_This is it_

_The final battle_

"Itachi..." Leader warned the Uchiha.

"Do not disobey me."

Itachi smirked at that;

"I follow no one's orders." He stated.

And just like that, everyone began to fight, Akatsuki against Akatsuki as well as the leaf village against Akatsuki, even Mai was fighting but she didn't know who to fight against; the enemy had just saved her mother and that Deidara fellow didn't seemed to want to harm them, for he was fighting against any and all Akatsuki members...

Though, leader stared at Itachi; for some reason he had a feeling that Itachi would betray him some day and it just so happens that he wants to kill the Uchiha just as much as he wants to kill him...

She watched as the two ran at each other, weapons raised and lips set in a grim line...

"Dad..." She whispered not noticing what she just said.

It just felt somehow, natural...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__**OMFG, that was the longest chapter I have ever done! Crap; so I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter because I as sure hell did! XXD Oh and wish me luck on the science exam, though my mark is pretty high and the only way I would be able to fail the course is if I really crapped out... (If I got like lower than a 15 on the test)**_

_**LAST EXAM TOMORROW AND I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT SOONER ON MY STORIES!!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! XXD**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	22. It Ends Tonight

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sadly for Sasori a few shuriken were embedded into his back as his kunai missed its spot and instead cut Sakura's upper-arm, making her cry out in pain from the sudden attack inflicted to her; Naruto shifted a little as he tried getting to Sakura but Kakashi stopped him._

"_Don't let your guard down..." Kakashi ordered._

_Leader growled in fury at Itachi who was standing languidly with a kunai in hand and ready for anything that would come his way..._

_The wind picked up as all the Akatsuki cloaks began to dance with the cool wind simultaneously..._

_This is it_

_The final battle_

"_Itachi..." Leader warned the Uchiha._

"_Do not disobey me."_

_Itachi smirked at that;_

"_I follow no one's orders." He stated._

_And just like that, everyone began to fight, Akatsuki against Akatsuki as well as the leaf village against Akatsuki, even Mai was fighting but she didn't know who to fight against; the enemy had just saved her mother and that Deidara fellow didn't seemed to want to harm them, for he was fighting against any and all Akatsuki members..._

_Though, leader stared at Itachi; for some reason he had a feeling that Itachi would betray him some day and it just so happens that he wants to kill the Uchiha just as much as he wants to kill him..._

_She watched as the two ran at each other, weapons raised and lips set in a grim line..._

"_Dad..." She whispered not noticing what she just said._

_It just felt somehow, natural..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Konnichiwa everyone; thank you so much for all of the positive reviews that I received, reading all of them somehow made me feel somewhat better; though I fear that this is something that will have to heal over time... It's been, 6 days I think, since my cousin's death and I seem to be the only one who is mourning and still saddened by this... :( **_

_**This Friday will be my first day taking a step outside; I've been cooped up in my room for the past 5 days (not purposely) and this week I am going to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix with a few of my friends; they all say that I should get out and maybe the movie will take my mind off of the tragedy...**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter **21: It Ends Tonight**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_**emphasizing on a word**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin and the song 'It Ends Tonight' by the all American rejects CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Metal clashed against metal.

Uchiha Itachi glared at the man who was known throughout Akatsuki as _leader_; the strongest of all of the Akatsuki members. A bitter smile etched its way onto Itachi's lips as he activated his sharingan, copying all of leader's techniques and moves.

He knew what the male would do before he even had a chance to preform it; let alone inflict any damage to the Uchiha; he knew that leader must be holding out because at the moment Itachi had barely punched the male.

He too wasn't using all of his strength, he would when and _if _it was necessary, but at the moment it was not...

Was that leader's tactic? His plan, did he want Itachi to waste all of his energy and chakra; ultimately weakening him? If he had the sharingan activated for too long he would sure as hell lose a great deal of chakra.

Though, leader _did _have to admit that Uchiha Itachi was no fool and was one of the strongest members of Akatsuki; it was just too bad that he would have to kill him...

He jumped backwards, avoiding a kick to the chest as Itachi quickly blocked leader's barrage of various attacks; he didn't seem fazed at all by this, that same grim line gracing his lips the entire time he fought...

So it came down to this? Itachi would never had imagined that he would be fighting against the same organization he was apart of.

Be here he was, fighting against the leader no less; he seemed to be having the upper hand at the moment, he blocked, attacked and blocked some more...

He also would have imagined himself actually falling in love and then later having a child of his own, carrying on the bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan...

**-**

"Sakura!" Naruto warned the pink haired woman.

Catching on rather quickly, Sakura managed to dodge Hidan's sword; instead it broke the earth beneath it...

She was getting tired and wasn't used to fighting this much; not since she was only a genin back in her childhood years...

Preforming the correct hand signs to conjure up 5 clones; Sakura signaled for them to disperse and eventually close in on the despicable man; hopefully ending the match and at the same time his life...

Mai was too busy watching all hell break loose all around her that she never noticed the enemy sneaking up on her until...

Sasori jumped for the daughter of Uchiha Itachi, her eyes widened a fraction as he came at her with a kunai in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha!" Deidara called from overhead as his clay bird swooped low and the male managed to grab Mai's arm, hauling her up in the process until she sat upon the bird; her smile faltered as she began to feel rather uncomfortable around him; he _was _still the enemy, wasn't he?

"Hang on, okay." Deidara instructed the young girl behind him as she took hold of Deidara's cloak and held on for dear life as the bird took flight higher into the skies until it was hardly visible...

Sasori cursed under his breath as he looked around for any sight of an enemy and the one that he was currently targeting made him smirk; Haruno Sakura.

He was going to end her life once and for all and then that daughter of hers...

He cracked his knuckles as he came at Sakura, fist raised and barely missing the back of her head by and inch; he really was intent on killing her wasn't he?

Sakura quickly made a few hand signs and 3 clones of herself appeared around her; she circled the auburn haired Akatsuki member as she went in for the kill; Sasori countered all of Sakura's attacks with kicks and punches.

Sakura was now on the ground as she slowly backed away from Sasori; kunai in hand as he ran at her yet again, she smirked as her eyes darted to where another clone was awaiting in the trees; shuriken already thrown.

Turning on his heel, Sasori used his kunai to deflect all of the soaring kunai targeted at him; Sakura frowned in annoyance as she quickly stood to her feet and got into a fighting stance, forehead creased as she glared at the man.

**-**

Mai watched from above as her mother took on an Akatsuki member, her mouth slightly parted as she watched her intently; Deidara glared at his teammate with distaste as he took on someone that was dear to him.

Mai wanted to scream, she wanted to jump off the clay bird and help her mother; what if she got hurt or worse, killed? Then she would be left all alone, with no one to take care of her; that wasn't entirely true, she still had a father...

_Uchiha Itachi_

**-**

Ducking, Itachi brought his fist up as it connected with the side of leader's face; crushing his cheek bone and sending him flying to the ground; skidding for some time before he finally came to a slow stop.

Leader smirked; the Akatsuki hat on top of his head still in the same place. He wiped a trickle of blood from his bottom lip as it made its way down his chin; he stood not seeming to be hurt at all by Itachi's attack...

_What exactly was he?_

_Human or Beast?_

Since none of the members knew what leader looked like, they just assumed that he was human, but Itachi had always had a suspicion that he was hiding something far greater than any of them could ever comprehend...

Leader's specialty was telepathy and that's exactly what he did; quickly teleporting from place to place that not even Itachi's sharingan could keep up with his fast movements...

_'Damn'_

He had almost been kicked in the gut by leader who came out of nowhere; that was a close one and Itachi would have to be on his guard...

Leader's eyes glowed a fierce purple colour, almost glowing in a way as he looked at Itachi; copying his sharingan so that he now acquired it and could use it at his whim, though only for a short amount of time before it faded...

Though, since leader didn't know of he limits of the sharingan or the capability, he wouldn't be able to use it to its fullest powers; unlike Uchiha Itachi who had already by far mastered the sharingan.

Actually, come to think of it; the two members of Akatsuki that had died suddenly made no sense at all; Tobi and Zetsu were announced dead by leader almost a year and a half ago; saying that they had gone on a mission and were badly injured only to do back at Akatsuki base.

But why did all of the remaining members of Akatsuki believe leader? They had all gone on a mission that day and were gone for a number of three days, it all didn't make any sense to Itachi and he was suddenly itching to find out what really happened...

Now that Itachi thought about it, he didn't recall leader assigning either Tobi nor Zetsu to a mission, only the remaining members went; so how could they have been killed, unless leader had sent them out after they had left...

But with the two of them, they should have easily brought down the enemy; even if the other was injured, Tobi or Zetsu alone would have been able to destroy the enemy single handedly.

Kunai were thrown at the Uchiha as easily dodged and caught a few of them in mid-air as he sent them flying right back to leader who jumped into the air and threw a series of shuriken raining down on Itachi who dodged to the best of his abilities.

Uchiha Itachi eyed Akatsuki's so called 'leader' as he let a smirk grace his lips before charging towards the male as he went to trip him but leader jumped into the air which gave Itachi the perfect opportunity to strike with one of his strongest attacks.

_Amaterasu _

Black flames erupted from the Uchiha's mouth as he watched leader intently; eyes going wide as he was met with the black flames that were capable of burning even the strongest materials...

He had thought that it was over as soon as he watched the black flames envelope around leader, but oh how wrong Itachi was; at the last given moment, leader let a scowl cross his face as he used his last resort.

And now as Itachi went to walk away from the scene, he suddenly could feel an immense amount of chakra coming from behind him and at that point he knew that the battle was far from over...

As the flames began to dissipate, Itachi looked with narrowed eyes at a green clump on the ground, now fully singed from the flames; it moved as Itachi got into a fighting position and prepared for the worst and finally the truth behind leader...

Leader emerged from the green clump on the ground as he dusted himself off, a smirk on his face as he removed the Akatsuki woven hat from on top his head; watching the Uchiha's expression as he did so...

Though Itachi didn't show any emotion to what he was being shown, inside he was going over the possibilities and then the final conclusion to everything and especially the true identity of the Akatsuki leader; the one that they all respected for no reason but because he was strong and created the organization.

What Itachi was face to face with made him glare at leader as he took one step forward; wanting leader to attack first so he could counter as best as he could...

"Zetsu..." He whispered.

Yes, it was true; Leader now resembled that of Zetsu, the venus-fly trap and cannibal of Akatsuki, the one who took secret orders from Leader and followed through to the end; he was called the hunter-nin of the organization.

So, was leader stealing the bodies of the deceased Akatsuki members and using their abilities to his fullest extent; like Zetsu's shield? If he had Zetsu's abilities within him that must meant that he also must have Tobi's...

Leader laughed before unbuttoning the Akatsuki cloak he had on; the material fell and pooled around his feet, a venus-fly trap surrounding his entire upper body, just like Zetsu!

"I assume that you've already figured out everything?" Leader said smugly.

Even though Itachi had a few things figured out, there were bound to be more secrets hidden by the leader of Akatsuki, he just hasn't found them yet.

"That day. Tobi and Zetsu didn't _actually _go on a mission, did they."

Leader chuckled again as he took out a kunai and began to twirl it with his fingers.

"No. It was all a trap..."

"So, you killed them; you betrayed Akatsuki." Itachi stated with a smirk on his face.

Leader shrugged his shoulders as he liked his lips; all of a sudden feeling kind of hungry, I guess the Zetsu in him was thirsting for something to chew on and right now Uchiha Itachi seemed to be the perfect thing...

Charging at Itachi with great speed, Leader dodged the barrage of shuriken as he hid in the trees and began to circle around Itachi swiftly, not even making a single sound to the human ear!

Like Zetsu, Leader blended in with the trees around him, letting him move more swiftly and faster than ever before as he closed in on Itachi who was left perplexed; opening his mouth widely, Leader sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh of Uchiha Itachi as he smirked in the process; no he would have yet _another _ability of an Akatsuki member.

_'What!?!'_

Itachi disappeared in smoke as Leader was left looking down at the log he was currently chewing on; he didn't have enough time to evade the attack, let alone try to block himself using Zetsu's shield...

At the last moment, Itachi had attached a paper bomb to the clone/log of himself and it worked out perfectly as he watched it blow up from afar; his eyes never leaving the bloody corpse of Leader.

It wasn't much of a corpse anymore though, many of his body parts were blown off and without them Itachi knew that Leader was as good as dead...

Both of his arms were strewn on the ground at least a few meters away from the body and there were also large gaping holes in both his chest and abdomen as well as his legs being badly burnt up...

Uchiha Itachi looked at Leader in disgust as his eyes traveled to one of his discarded arms, Zetsu's ring was adorning the leader's right pinky fingers and on his left hand was Tobi's ring on his thumb.

As Itachi was examining Leader's destroyed arms; the _supposedly _dead male began to twitch uncontrollably as leader suddenly got into a sitting position, head turned towards Itachi who by now knew what was going on.

He watched as leader stood from his spot on the ground,lips curved in a frown as his skin and the large venus-fly trap like body began to shed from his body leaving an entirely new Leader in its wake; skin put back together and the venus fly-trap!

_So this was the extent of Leader's abilities_

The gaping hole in the male's chest began to heal as new skin took its place and the wound eventually recovered along with any other wounds on his body. Now for his arms; Leader closed his eyes as he forced chakra to the ends of his arms and Itachi watched as blue chakra began to surround him arms until a new pair were formed.

Leader tested them out, making sure that all of the joints were okay and if the nerves were properly attached to one another; Itachi scoffed as he continued to watch the man regenerate; totally forgetting about his discarded arms...

He had used Regeneration to make a new pair of arms and his other skill with healing all of his other wounds looked to be the work of a medical ninja.

The regeneration seemed to almost be the ability of Tobi, one of their fallen members that Leader had killed to gain ultimate power; was he going to do that to every member of Akatsuki?

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Itachi..." Leader teased.

_'What else can he do?'_

Regretting what he was wondering about Leader's abilities; Itachi quickly dodged the male's long tentacles coming from all areas from his body, including his neck which extended to a great measurement that Itachi had to begin running from it; in the hopes of not being caught by him.

The blade of his kunai ripped through the almost rubber-like skin of the protruding flesh coming towards him, trying to entangle Itachi and probably squeeze him to death; that wasn't going to happen while he was around!

He was shocked, no matter how many times Itachi cut his arms and head off, they kept on growing back; Leader took whatever chakra was left in his discarded arms from the first explosion and drained it into himself as he chased after Itachi.

He was getting tired and Leader was getting faster, his stamina had increased and he didn't seem to feel any of the Uchiha's attacks; Itachi feared that if he continued to use sharingan and anything associated with it he would be totally drained of energy and he would be more than likely killed and become a part of Leader's filthy body.

_Your subtleties _

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all that wants_

_And all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

"Kuso." Itachi cursed under his breath as he was nearly hit by one of Leader's tentacles.

Jumping over one of Leader's arms, Itachi blocked an attack as he continued to slice of arm after arm, head after head...

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds un-weaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

Quicker than Itachi's mind could compute, Leader's head came at him which forced him to move backwards; that was his mistake...

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

"Nani."

Itachi's ankles were grabbed from beneath him and when he went to see what was keeping him from moving he glared again; both of Leader's fallen arms were gripping his feet, holding him in place.

Itachi cursed again as he was left with no choice...

He used Amaterasu again which drained most of his chakra and left him sucking in air to stay conscious even though he knew that he was a sitting duck...

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_Your finding things that you don't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

Leader slowly began to regenerate again as Itachi extracted a kunai from his pouch and sliced the hands that were restraining him from moving...

He was fatigued and already he could see black dots blurring up his vision as he slowly began to lose consciousness; his body swaying from side to side as he watched with half-lidden eyes as leader's outstretched head neared him; he met his gaze, totally forgetting that Leader had copied his sharingan and fell into Tsukuyomi.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds un-weaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

**-**

From a far, Deidara watched as Itachi was entranced by the mangekyou sharingan; he narrowed his eyes on leader as he dropped Mai off near a secluded area, telling her that he'd be back to get her; she nodded.

He went to grab for a bomb.

_'Kuso!'_

He was out, Deidara had used them all in the destruction of Konohagakure, something that was unnecessary and now that he needed them, they weren't there for him to use at his whim.

_'Sakura...'_

Deidara knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he hadn't saved Itachi from Leader's clutches; Sakura would be more than likely devastated with the news and he just couldn't live with himself knowing that he might have been able to save him...

**-**

Leader's mouth opened widely to show his large and sharp teeth that were just itching to sink into the flesh of Uchiha Itachi; mangekyou wielder.

He pulled his back as he watched Itachi's eyes close and then lunged forwards with great speed, ready for the final kill...

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

Deidara flew overhead as he jumped from his spot on the clay bird, Sakura's image the last thing he saw before he gave up his very life to make her happy; that's always been what he wanted to give her from the very beginning.

He cringed in pain as soon as Leader's teeth sunk into the flesh of his right shoulder; rendering him totally immobile as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi; he seemed to be coming around as Leader deactivated the sharingan.

_'Smile for me Sakura-chan'_

**-**

She watched with eyes wide open; letting the shuriken fall from her grip as she pushed past various people in order to get to the battle field containing the Akatsuki Leader, Deidara and Itachi who was now slumped over...

Her breath hitched in her throat as she ran at an incredible pace towards the whole scene; her hands balled into fists as she punched the male biting Deidara square in the side of the face as he flew backwards from the force.

She cried like she never cried before as she held onto her dear friend; tears staining her face and rolling down her chin as they pelted down on the blonde haired male; his hair cascaded over his bloody shoulder as he coughed.

The wound was deep; almost severing his entire shoulder, Sakura began to cry all over again as she realized what state Deidara was exactly in... Her chakra was almost totally drained and she feared that the same fate that befell Sai was going to repeat with Deidara; she just couldn't endure losing someone dear to her once again...

"Smile." Deidara whispered as he pushed away strands of hair from Sakura's face.

Sakura's couldn't pull through with his simple request as she stroked his clammy cheek, her anger rising as well as her sadness, both threatening to escape her in an instant...

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when your blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

"Why, Deidara?" Sakura pleaded, still sobbing.

He looked at her through half-lidden eyes; hand subconsciously raising to touch the face of Sakura as he smiled bitterly at her.

"Because I've always loved you; be happy with Itachi..." He whispered.

Sakura shook uncontrollably as she held her dying friend in her arms; calling out his name, almost as if it would help to revive him...

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

The events with Sai telling her not to heal him replayed as Deidara told her the exact same thing; this time though someone was also there with her; Mai...

She stared down at Deidara as she parted her lips.

"Take my chakra."

Nodding her head, Sakura accepted the chakra from her daughter as she pumped it into the blonde haired male, watching as the colour on his face darkened and changed from the pale colour it was becoming.

_Smile_

_Be happy with Itachi_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__**Hey everyone; I'm feeling much better than last week because of the death of my cousin; in a way, it felt as if she was here helping me, though I am still deeply saddened by it, i did go biking with my two friends today and I forgot all about my sadness.**_

_**I hope that you liked this chapter and I just wanted to tell you all that this story is coming to an end very soon; no longer than 25 chapters (Maybe) CX Thank you for all of your kind reviews and concern about me; I appreciate it and it has helped me so much; a few people even gave me some advice about how to cope with the pain and I tried them; Arigatou CXX**_

_**Kuso --- Shit/Damn**_

_**Nani --- What**_

_**Yay, I can't believe that its summer already! I'm going out of the city again for a week or two, we are going to Stony Creek to visit my Aunt; i just hope we aren't hit by a deer again on the way there CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**PS: Special thanks to 'fightinsurfgrl' for getting me through all of this heart ache I really appreciate it CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	23. Now What?

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Leader's mouth opened widely to show his large and sharp teeth that were just itching to sink into the flesh of Uchiha Itachi; mangekyou wielder._

_He pulled his back as he watched Itachi's eyes close and then lunged forwards with great speed, ready for the final kill..._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Deidara flew overhead as he jumped from his spot on the clay bird, Sakura's image the last thing he saw before he gave up his very life to make her happy; that's always been what he wanted to give her from the very beginning._

_He cringed in pain as soon as Leader's teeth sunk into the flesh of his right shoulder; rendering him totally immobile as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi; he seemed to be coming around as Leader deactivated the sharingan._

_'Smile for me Sakura-chan'_

_**-**_

_She watched with eyes wide open; letting the shuriken fall from her grip as she pushed past various people in order to get to the battle field containing the Akatsuki Leader, Deidara and Itachi who was now slumped over..._

_Her breath hitched in her throat as she ran at an incredible pace towards the whole scene; her hands balled into fists as she punched the male biting Deidara square in the side of the face as he flew backwards from the force._

_She cried like she never cried before as she held onto her dear friend; tears staining her face and rolling down her chin as they pelted down on the blonde haired male; his hair cascaded over his bloody shoulder as he coughed._

_The wound was deep; almost severing his entire shoulder, Sakura began to cry all over again as she realized what state Deidara was exactly in... Her chakra was almost totally drained and she feared that the same fate that befell Sai was going to repeat with Deidara; she just couldn't endure losing someone dear to her once again..._

"_Smile." Deidara whispered as he pushed away strands of hair from Sakura's face._

_Sakura's couldn't pull through with his simple request as she stroked his clammy cheek, her anger rising as well as her sadness, both threatening to escape her in an instant..._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when your blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

"_Why, Deidara?" Sakura pleaded, still sobbing._

_He looked at her through half-lidden eyes; hand subconsciously raising to touch the face of Sakura as he smiled bitterly at her._

"_Because I've always loved you; be happy with Itachi..." He whispered._

_Sakura shook uncontrollably as she held her dying friend in her arms; calling out his name, almost as if it would help to revive him..._

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_The events with Sai telling her not to heal him replayed as Deidara told her the exact same thing; this time though someone was also there with her; Mai..._

_She stared down at Deidara as she parted her lips._

"_Take my chakra."_

_Nodding her head, Sakura accepted the chakra from her daughter as she pumped it into the blonde haired male, watching as the colour on his face darkened and changed from the pale colour it was becoming._

_Smile_

_Be happy with Itachi_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heya everyone I know I haven't updated in what? More than a week or two? Whatever, well now I'm updating because I have nothing better to do at this hour (10:00 pm) So I just decided to start with the 22****nd chapter! Yay CX**_

_**Wow, already at the 22nd chapter!? I never thought that I'd go very far with this story and all your reviews have been great I thank you all!!**_

_**Sadly this story will be coming to an end shortly, probably by the next 3-5 chapters, maybe 7 more if I'm lucky and can think of anything else to add in a new chapter just to keep this story going for all of my wonderful readers! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 22: **Now What?**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_'Please Deidara, don't die on me...'_

_'Not like Sai...'_

Sakura could tell that her daughter was becoming worn out the longer she kept this up; soon she might not even have the strength to stand anymore, let alone fight!

An ink orb slowly but surely opened to stare at the world he had thought was lost forever; Sakura cried with joy as she embraced the male. Deidara was caught off guard as he in turn wrapped his arms around her fragile waist.

"I'm not dead?"

Sakura shook her head as she looked up at her daughter who was panting like crazy; Mai let a small smile grace her lips as she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as she then averted her gaze towards Deidara.

Sakura helped the male stand on his feet as she also helped her daughter who seemed to be quite fatigued all of a sudden...

_'She gave up too much chakra...'_

They heard a chuckle come from behind them as each one of them turned there heads to look over their shoulders; Sakura's lips formed a sad smile as she was met with the leader of Akatsuki, he wiped a trickle of blood that ran from his bottom lip to his chin.

His gaze was solely set on Haruno Sakura as his body began to change form and his arms and head began to extend until he was laughing like a complete maniac; he forgot all about the Uchiha for the time being and focused on Sakura.

"So, your the famous Uchiha's lover..."

Sakura froze up as those sinful words left his mouth; Deidara cringed a little but other than that he showed no emotion to the statement even though deep within him he was pissed beyond belief.

"_Was._" Sakura corrected him as she gathered chakra to her hands and ran at the beast like man.

His speed was incredible and not to mention his stamina, he didn't seem fazed at all by any of the attacks Sakura through his way; he pulled his head back as his neck extended to a great length and charged at her.

Sakura had other plans as she ducked from the attack and smirked when she managed to upper-cut the male right in the jaw; she had used chakra to make the attack more powerful and she could swear that she heard something snap from the force of the impact.

Leader's head flew backwards and stopped suddenly before colliding with a tree; fangs bearing as he growled in annoyance; she was smart, he would give her that much...

Sakura gasped a little as she watched Leader heal any of his previous wounds as well as re-mending his broken jaw until he could properly open and close his mouth without the damn thing just hanging there!

Mai watched on in complete awe as her mouth hung slightly open, Deidara doing the exact same thing as he watched Sakura change into a whole different woman than he had originally thought her to be.

_'My judgment was wrong...'_

Sakura blocked, she punched and she had her occasional misses; though what happened next was totally unexpected and caught her by surprise!

Taking out a kunai as she ran at Leader with incredible speed, Sakura jumped sideways as she ducked and delivered a kick to his chest making him backup a little as she cut of one of his arms and watched as it fell to the ground.

Yes, even though Leader had the power to regenerate body parts each new part that was revived became weaker and weaker until it was at the strength of a mere humans body part; Sakura frowned as leader stuck his head into the ground...

Sakura knew that he was planning on attacking her from beneath, bur she couldn't tell where he was coming from! Running from side to side and zig zagging from time to time; Sakura let out a small squeak when Leader's head popped out of the ground and she had no choice but to jump as high as she could into the air.

His fangs were showing as he inched closer and closer to her legs that were helplessly in the way of the lunatic!

_'Kuso!'_

Now Leader's neck was coiling around her legs as she snapped it with her kunai but it did nothing; Leader's head was behind her as she tried desperately to free herself from his tight grip!

In his mouth was a clear liquid, his saliva mixed with the acid of his stomach as he spit it out at her back; Sakura's kunai fell from her grip as she cried out in agonizing pain, causing many people to turn their heads in her direction.

Naruto punched Sasori in the face which sent him flying into another Akatsuki leader as he rushed towards Sakura; his arms extended as he prayed to Kami-sama that he would be able to get to her in time before she hit the hard ground!

Leader let her fall as she groaned in pain, tears leaving her closed eyes as they traveled down her cheeks; Naruto jumped into the air as he let out a long breath when he had finally caught her and she was now safe.

Naruto's smile changed drastically when he heard Sakura cry out in pain; her eyes slowly opening as Naruto put her down and flinched slightly when he looked at his blood stained hands and arms.

The ground underneath Sakura was covered in blood; slowly it seeped from under her small body as she tried sitting up but all it did was cause her back to burn further...

Carefully, Naruto turned her on her stomach as he examined the wound; her skin was burned and blood stained her clothes and skin.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he called to Mai.

Deidara had followed behind them, Naruto not seeming to notice that Mai was being accompanied by the enemy; Naruto had told Mai to stay with Sakura until he got back, she had agreed as she began to talk to her mother.

"Everything will be fine mom." Mai reassured her.

Deidara loomed over the two with a saddened expression on his face; Sakura couldn't die, if she did then... then...

**X**

**X**

**X**

Naruto charged at Leader fist colliding with thin air as Leader moved away from him; the kyubi container ran at him again, eyes narrowed as he threw many punches and kicks his way.

Leader laughed at Naruto's failed attempts as he jumped backwards to distance themselves from each other; giving Naruto time to gather chakra to his right hand and use his left hand to rotate it until he had a spiraling ball of chakra in his hand.

Naruto charged at Leader, mouth in a frown as he came closer and closer to the lunatic until he had slid under his legs and attacked from behind; ending up with the two of them being thrown backwards.

Dust collected and began to settle as people stared at the battle field wondering who had come out alive, if any...

**X**

**X**

**X**

Itachi had seen one of Leader's discarded arms coming towards him as he destroyed it with his kunai; a grim line forming on his lips as he stood up and looked around, eyes landing upon a down and out Sakura.

He glared as he watched Leader stand up and run towards Naruto who had also stood up; Leader seemed to be indestructible! But nothing was indestructible, everything had to have a weakness that's what life was all about; strengths and weaknesses.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Itachi stood on his two feet as he looked around for anything he could possibly use to injure Leader; there had to be something laying around here!

It was like the Gods had heard him, his eyes scanned the battlefield and sure enough there was an un-used bomb, one that seemed to belong to Deidara. Probably when his clay bird went out of control he had dropped it by an accident.

From afar, Deidara watched Itachi with a grin on his lips as he new exactly what he intended to do; he turned to Mai as he knelt down beside her.

"I'll be right back; stay here and watch over Sakura-chan."

She nodded her head and couldn't help but watch as Deidara called upon one of his clay birds as he flew overhead, though not too close, just enough that he was in range of where Leader was currently fighting.

A bitter smile graced the male's lips as he watched as Naruto flew up in the air and once again attacked from behind, ending up with Naruto being shoved aside as soon as Itachi entered the field; bomb shoved into hidden pocket of his Akatsuki cloak.

He needed fire in order to make this work so that it could light the tail of the bomb; Leader's neck extended just a little, since Naruto had cut it off just previously and he had regenerated it he wasn't able to extend to such a great amount...

Leader had had enough of this!

This time Uchiha Itachi would die and he would finally have the sharingan in his possession to use at his every whim!

His gaze was hard as he ignored the fact that Itachi had just preformed a few hand seals and his chest puffed out until flames erupted from his mouth and towards Leader; he didn't care if he was burned in the process as long his teeth sunk into the male's neck and ended his life!

Itachi quickly took out the bomb using his free hand as he placed the tail of it into the flames until he heard the familiar noise of it catching fire and burning rapidly towards the inside of the bomb; he neared Leader, flames still going until he was mere meters away from him and called off the flames as he firmly gripped the bomb and shoved his arm halfway down Leader's extended neck as he gaged and slammed his teeth down on Itachi's arm.

Deidara acted quickly as he forced the clay bird to approach Itachi; arm extended as he took hold of Itachi's other arm, Deidara's clay bird took flight again as he held onto the male's arm not wanting to let go!

Itachi winced in pain as his skin was ripped apart due to the sharp protruding teeth of Leader as he was finally away from Itachi; he had escaped him and now it was too late!

The bomb exploded within Leader's throat causing his entire body to be ripped and torn apart; internal organs being destroyed as well as his heart; he could now no longer regenerate himself back to life; it was forbidden...

Itachi climbed on the back of the bird, holding onto dear life as the clay bird shook from the explosion and was pushed forwards, towards the forest until the went through many trees and finally came to an abrupt stop.

Itachi had hit the ground first with a slight groan as he slowly stood up and looked around for Deidara who was still on his clay bird; giving him the thumbs up sign as he fell unconscious, but not before letting a genuine smile grace his lips.

**X**

**X**

**X**

By now everyone had turned in the direction of where the bomb had gone off and a few of the Akatsuki members were a little surprised as to the death of Leader; Sasori growled in furry as he charged at no one in particular.

Kisame's same-hada sliced the skin from Sasori's back as he cried out in pain while hitting the ground beneath him, blood everywhere as people stared at the two, they were all dumbfounded as to why an Akatsuki member was attacking another Akatsuki member.

So, this was the end of the organization known as Akatsuki? There would be no more after what had happened hear today, they could all go their separate ways now. Not being tied down by anyone anymore...

**X**

**X**

**X**

Shit, now as Mai sat there with her mother in her arms she could slowly fell herself losing consciousness; her vision was blurred as she slowly closed her eyes and slumped to the side, falling with a_ thud._

Sakura however didn't stir even the slightest, she thought that she would have surely died by now as her eyes closed and her lips parted...

Itachi watched Deidara as he walked towards the previous battlefield, he no longer sensed Leader's chakra and knew for certain that he was dead, never to come back again... Onyx eyes darted around for any sign of...

"Sakura..."

No one was looking in his direction, Naruto had been knocked out by Leader, Itachi was certain for he could still sense his chakra. Scooping Sakura up in his arms, he took off knowing damn well that he had left Mai behind; it was for the better...

he didn't spare anyone a second glance as he ran throughout the forest, not even bothering to take Deidara with him simply running past him and most importantly from his previous life; since Leader was dead, Akatsuki would fall apart...

**-**

Evening soon rolled around as Itachi took his first rest stop, he had traveled far from Konohagakure and knew that he was nearing Akatsuki base; no one inhabiting it but the dust that was sure enough to collect on various items...

Finding a small pond, Itachi set Sakura down as he turned her on her stomach and used his last kunai to cut through the fabric of her clothes; he cut through the back of her bra as he examined the large burn mark on her back.

Cutting a piece of his Akatsuki cloak, Itachi neared the pond as he dipped it into the water and then carefully began to clean out the wound so that it wouldn't become later infected, where he was headed, Sakura would most likely bleed to death if he didn't act quickly.

Throwing away the soiled piece of material away, Itachi cut another piece of his cloak as he wrapped it around her wound, it was only long enough for Itachi to be able to wrap it around Sakura twice.

Now fully removing his cloak, Itachi wrapped it around Sakura as he rested his back against a nearby tree; eyes still watching the kunoichi; he would have to leave soon, there was a small village that wasn't too far away from this place that he was determined to find.

Itachi wouldn't have to mask his true identity when he arrived in the village, they were too small of a village to really know what was going on; plus it wasn't a village like Konohagakure, just a place where travelers often went and where people could live a nice life, there were no shinobi in the village either; the land of Mist of its allies and they were reassured that they would be protected by them.

Sakura stirred as Itachi watched her from where he was sitting; she opened her eyes as she looked around, calling out random names; all but one...

"What about me?" Itachi said sarcastically.

Sakura quickly sat up as she cringed in pain, her eyes never leaving his figure; so many questions were gathering within her head as she continued to watch the ever so stoic Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi looked up at the sky, watching as the sun set and the moon slowly rose from afar; Sakura's gaze still on him even as he picked her up and began walking once again.

"Put me down." Sakura demanded.

Itachi had told her to keep quiet as Sakura let out a long breath of air, she refused to cling to him like a helpless girl; instead she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at the Uchiha.

In no less than 30 minutes, Itachi had arrived in the village and it sure as hell was small!

He walked towards what looked to be an Inn, quickly he started off in that direction as he walked into the building and stood in front of the head desk, a blonde haired woman sitting behind it with a smile on her face.

He handed her the amount of money owed for a room for a few days, Itachi accepted the key as he walked up a flight of stairs and entered the room number on the key; gently laying Sakura down on the bed as he turned her on her stomach and examined her wound.

_'Damn.'_

It had opened up probably during the journey getting to this village; Itachi walked into the bathroom with the bloodstained cloth and discarded it into the trashcan as he looked through one of the cupboards and slightly smiled when he found a first aid kit.

Just as he had suspected, there was bandages within it as well as some type of herbal mix for cuts and burns; he walked towards Sakura as he applied some of the ointment onto the wound, she flinched at the touch as she closed her eyes when it began to sting terribly.

He had asked her to sit up for when he had to wrap the bandages around her upper body; Sakura flushed deep red when Itachi tore away the Akatsuki cloak she had on and instructed her to remove her clothes.

Since she wasn't moving, Itachi did it for her as she tried to hide her bare chest for his view; though he didn't seem to show any signs of interest as he wrapped the white linen around her breasts and the fastened it at the front before handing her the Akatsuki cloak again.

Itachi let his body hit the couch as he closed his weary eyes; though he didn't get much shut eye because at the moment Sakura was speaking to him in a very quiet voice that he could hardly hear her.

"Itachi... Would you..."

_'I need to know and this is the only way...'_

He acknowledged her with raised eyebrows as she stuttered a tad bit before finally managing to find the words and her voice.

"Would you have sent me back to Konoha if you knew I was pregnant?"

She held her breath as she averted her gaze from his onyx orbs.

"..."

_'I knew it.'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya, I hope this chapter was to your liking!? I had a hell of a time writing it and the fighting scene was too long!! (Cries) My hands hurt now so I should probably stop typing now...**_

_**I am in SUCH a happy mood today! Yesterday one of my guy friends asked me out and now we are dating; I never thought that something like that could make me this happy... (Blushes)**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**


	24. Its Time I Started Loving You

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Itachi looked up at the sky, watching as the sun set and the moon slowly rose from afar; Sakura's gaze still on him even as he picked her up and began walking once again._

"_Put me down." Sakura demanded._

_Itachi had told her to keep quiet as Sakura let out a long breath of air, she refused to cling to him like a helpless girl; instead she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at the Uchiha._

_In no less than 30 minutes, Itachi had arrived in the village and it sure as hell was small!_

_He walked towards what looked to be an Inn, quickly he started off in that direction as he walked into the building and stood in front of the head desk, a blonde haired woman sitting behind it with a smile on her face._

_He handed her the amount of money owed for a room for a few days, Itachi accepted the key as he walked up a flight of stairs and entered the room number on the key; gently laying Sakura down on the bed as he turned her on her stomach and examined her wound._

_'Damn.'_

_It had opened up probably during the journey getting to this village; Itachi walked into the bathroom with the bloodstained cloth and discarded it into the trashcan as he looked through one of the cupboards and slightly smiled when he found a first aid kit._

_Just as he had suspected, there was bandages within it as well as some type of herbal mix for cuts and burns; he walked towards Sakura as he applied some of the ointment onto the wound, she flinched at the touch as she closed her eyes when it began to sting terribly._

_He had asked her to sit up for when he had to wrap the bandages around her upper body; Sakura flushed deep red when Itachi tore away the Akatsuki cloak she had on and instructed her to remove her clothes._

_Since she wasn't moving, Itachi did it for her as she tried to hide her bare chest for his view; though he didn't seem to show any signs of interest as he wrapped the white linen around her breasts and the fastened it at the front before handing her the Akatsuki cloak again._

_Itachi let his body hit the couch as he closed his weary eyes; though he didn't get much shut eye because at the moment Sakura was speaking to him in a very quiet voice that he could hardly hear her._

"_Itachi... Would you..."_

_'I need to know and this is the only way...'_

_He acknowledged her with raised eyebrows as she stuttered a tad bit before finally managing to find the words and her voice._

"_Would you have sent me back to Konoha if you knew I was pregnant?"_

_She held her breath as she averted her gaze from his onyx orbs._

"_..."_

_'I knew it.'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya everyone!! This chapter is going to be sorta like a side chapter with memories and crap like that; I promise that Itachi and Sakura in the present will be included in this chapter since you have all been waiting eagerly forever! **_

_**Anyways; I hope to God that you enjoy this chapter and yes it will be shorter than the rest of my chapters; I have already said why but I will be more than glad to repeat myself if needed. **_

_**THIS IS A SIDE CHAPTER!!**_

_**Kk, well now I'll shut up and start writing CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 23: **Its Time I Started Loving You**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_'So, he never loved me in the first place.'_

_'What a fool I was...'_

Sakura looked over at the quiet Uchiha as he cast his gaze to the floor, brows knitted together as if he were thinking. Sakura let her eyes roam over the Uchiha and stop at his right arm where there was sure enough a deep gash, blood staining his porcelain skin...

Forgetting all about her own injuries, Sakura grabbed the first aid kit next to herself as she hurried over to Itachi. When her small hands touched his arm he slightly flinched at the almost foreign touch he was receiving; it had been so long since they had had any physical contact...

_Too long._

_Far too long._

"What are you doing?"

Sakura looked up to meet his gaze as she began to clean out his wound with a cloth and then carefully began to apply the ointment to the wound that persisted to bleed; she felt him move away from her touch as she began to bandage up his arm.

"I can take care of myself."

Sakura frowned at that as she placed everything back into the first aid kit, her eyes narrowed as she turned her back on the Uchiha, nose in the air as she went to the bed.

"Obviously not..."

The male shook his head as he let out a sigh and rested his back against the comfort of the couch as he prayed for sleep to claim him.

"You did not answer my question." Came Sakura's angelic voice.

"I think my silence was enough of an answer."

Sakura gripped the bedsheets as she let inaudible words slip past her lips; though sadly for her Itachi had heard.

"Your such an asshole..."

He was sitting upright in a heartbeat as he looked at Sakura's figure, the moonlight shining through the window illuminating her and bringing out certain angles of her body that he had never noticed before...

Itachi knew at once that Sakura was crying because her body began to suddenly shake and small little sobs and whimpers managed to escape her throat as she placed a hand over her mouth; trying to silence herself.

_**-**_

"_**Don't you look nice tonight blossom...?" **_

"_**Its been a while, blossom..."**_

"_**Your mine!"**_

"_**Remember that..."**_

"_**You will cooperate this time."**_

"_**Don't make me force you to do so."**_

_**-**_

"_**I'm yours..."**_

"_**Remember that..."**_

_**-**_

Now that Akatsuki was no longer able to sustain itself and Itachi knew that many of the members would separate and all go their different ways; so where was he going to go? Itachi still had no clue what he would do with the rest of his life.

Maybe he could start his very own organization? No. that was sure to backfire on his sooner or later and exactly what would the organization even exist for!? This was too difficult to think about, especially when you have a woman crying at that same time...

**-**

"_**Itachi."**_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**Hmmm...?"**_

"_**Goodbye, Itachi..."**_

_**-**_

Itachi closed his eyes again as Sakura's voice began to fill his empty head; the touch on his arm, though simple in value made Itachi cringe as he looked at the woman. She was plaguing his mind lately and he wanted it to stop...

Maybe now that Akatsuki was diminished he could just live a normal life. Start a family perhaps, though he already had a family. A broken one at that; the mother in the same room he was in and his daughter back in Konohagakure...

Isn't this what a man always wanted?

To have a loving family he could spend the rest of his life with? If just for one day, could Itachi possibly find it in his heart to love another human being? When Sakura was under the Akatsuki's supervision he had mistaken lust for love.

Like someone as cold hearted as himself could ever fall in love; but in reality he had and something inside of him was telling him that he still was in fact in love; reminding him that he had two people that loved him more than the world.

Actually Mai, had never said much to Itachi, only saying that he had killed her other father and denying that he was in-fact her biological father and not Sai; she had been angry and lashed out verbally. If not for Sasori destroying the lie that Sakura and Sai had woven to in order to protect Mai from being harmed, than none of this would have ever happened.

And then there was Deidara who loved Sakura with all his heart; she had showered him with all of her friendship and he had returned it, unlike Itachi who had only at first seen her as some sort of fuck toy that he could have his way with anytime damn time that he wanted...

Maybe that's what broke their bonds apart or was it something more?

All this reminiscing was giving Itachi a major headache as he sat upright once again and gazed at the pink haired woman, her back facing him as she continued to cry. Maybe he could forget all about his damn pride and ego if just for tonight and try to re-mend the severed bonds he and Sakura had created...

_If just for tonight_

He wanted to let her tormenting name roll off his tongue like a sweet sin but his lips stayed parted, only air coming out. Nothing more, nothing less...

His muscles were stiff, almost as if he was somehow glued to the damn couch, his body didn't want to respond to his commands. To go to Sakura and sooth her as best as he could because tonight he was going to learn to love...

It was something that he wanted to try, especially with her. He had become attached to her over the years and now that he had seen her for the first time in over 10 years brought back painful and happy memories.

He didn't want to admit to anyone, heck! He didn't even want to admit it to himself that he wanted Sakura again! His pride was preventing him from doing so; he had spent many years perfecting his stoic facade and now he was ruining it for some woman...

Though at the moment he couldn't find anything about it pathetic; he was bound to fall in love somewhere along the line and now seemed to be the perfect time.

**X**

**X**

**X**

In a long line stood all of the remaining members of Akatsuki, Sasori and Hidan had died and the rest had come to a conclusion that they would all go their separate ways. Deidara had come out of unconsciousness a while ago and now stood with Kisame helping him to stand on his own two feet as they confronted the shinobi of Konohagakure.

Naruto was kneeling on the ground, eyes never leaving the Akatsuki members; Mai was with Kakashi as he watched over her, she was still out of it and Tsunade had said through a fit of coughs that she would remain that way for most of the night.

Tsunade's condition had worsened, no. not because of the battle that took place only hours ago but because she was getting old and her body wasn't used to working this hard anymore.

She was already an old woman and she knew that she wouldn't remain on the Earth for much longer. Now she was 64 years old, wrinkles adorned her face and her muscles were almost always soar...

She had come to the decision that she would step down as Hokage of Konohagakure and appoint a new ruler of the village hidden in the leaves; someone that she had had in mind for many years now, someone that reminded her of her younger brother who had died when she was only a teenager and he only at the age of 12...

Uzumaki Naruto; he still didn't know that Tsunade had chosen him as Hokage of Konohagakure but Tsunade knew that he fought for the village as if he were, always putting his life on the line for those he cared about and even for people he didn't like but he would always come through in the very end.

She knew that he would make the leaf village prosper and was certain that he would be the greatest of all the past hokages and hokages to come after him; he would always remain in everyones hearts forever...

Tsunade knelt down as she took in a large amount of breath; her lips formed Naruto's name as he looked back at her with a faint smile gracing his lips as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Naruto, I am stepping down as fifth hokage and it would be an honor to have you be the next ruler of the village hidden in the leaves."

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of Tsunade as she bowed her head in Naruto's direction. He stood there in full shock as he glanced at his two feet, not able to mutter anything out...

Everyone in turn bowed to Naruto as the new appointed 6th hokage of the hidden leaf village; even the Akatsuki bowed their heads to them as Naruto looked around and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you, Tsunade."

She smiled at him as he watched everyone stand up and look at the new Hokage that would led them to reign as a prosperous village.

He would have to think of a punishment fit for the Akatsuki since it was them who destroyed their village, but at the same time they saved them and fought back against the ones that still followed the orders of Leader.

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked the Akatsuki.

They seemed taken aback by his question but sure enough one of them decided to speak up, which was none other than Hoshigake Kisame who looked at Naruto, brows furrowed as he spoke up.

"We will go our separate ways."

Naruto nodded his head as he placed his index finger under his chin as his eyes were cast up at the dark skies of the night.

"You can stay here tonight and in the morning all of you will help to repair our village."

All Akatsuki members nodded their heads as they were all told to head over to the half-destroyed hospital where Tsunade could heal the injured to the best of her abilities.

_Naruto will make a great Hokage._

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered against the male's chest as he held her close to his heart.

Her emerald eyes were wide as she looked up at Itachi and much to her surprise he was showing a real emotion; sadness and regret, brows furrowed and forehead creased as he looked down at the pink haired woman.

"If just for tonight... Let me love you..."

Sakura's vision blurred with tears as she closed them and felt her face inching closer to Itachi's and for once he didn't move away from her but came closer until they met in the middle as Sakura's heart skipped.

The pad of Itachi's thumb rubbed against the skin of her cheeks as he wiped any and all tears from her face, lips never separating as he continued to show Sakura just how much he loved her tonight...

His fingers traced the outline of her body as she shuddered against the touch; lips parting which gave the Uchiha the perfect opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth while coaxing her own.

Sakura was filled with passion and bliss and it seemed lie forever since she felt those certain feelings; too long in-fact...

Her fingers played with Itachi's long ebony hair as he gently pushed Sakura down on the bed and tangled his legs with her own long ones; onyx eyes opened as they were met with wide emerald ones when he pulled away.

"Itachi... I want to love you too..."

And she sealed the deal with a chaste kiss on the lips; her face name placed in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent. What if they could never be together again and what of Mai!?

She wasn't just going to abandon her only daughter and runaway with Itachi again; that wouldn't be right and fair to Mai...

A sigh escaped her lips as she once again took in Itachi's scent of forest musk as she looked at the gleaming ring on her chain that Sai had proposed to her with; her eyes closed as she let her head fall back, arms soon after coming to wrap around her middle, careful as not to agitate her wound...

_If just for tonight I can love you, then..._

_What of the rest of my life..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Okay I guess I lied; that wasn't even a side story! I tried but I failed cause I got WAY too into the story and I was like: "Screw this!" So here we are and I hope that you liked this fluff, I didn't do a lemon since it would be too soon but I may in the near future! CX**_

_**I know that the update was fast, fastest I've ever updated on a story (4 days)!! I'll try and update as fast as I did this one; I had a lot of spare time so thats why I did this chapter CXX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**


	25. Sworn Protector

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Itachi..." Sakura whispered against the male's chest as he held her close to his heart._

_Her emerald eyes were wide as she looked up at Itachi and much to her surprise he was showing a real emotion; sadness and regret, brows furrowed and forehead creased as he looked down at the pink haired woman._

"_If just for tonight... Let me love you..."_

_Sakura's vision blurred with tears as she closed them and felt her face inching closer to Itachi's and for once he didn't move away from her but came closer until they met in the middle as Sakura's heart skipped._

_The pad of Itachi's thumb rubbed against the skin of her cheeks as he wiped any and all tears from her face, lips never separating as he continued to show Sakura just how much he loved her tonight..._

_His fingers traced the outline of her body as she shuddered against the touch; lips parting which gave the Uchiha the perfect opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth while coaxing her own._

_Sakura was filled with passion and bliss and it seemed lie forever since she felt those certain feelings; too long in-fact..._

_Her fingers played with Itachi's long ebony hair as he gently pushed Sakura down on the bed and tangled his legs with her own long ones; onyx eyes opened as they were met with wide emerald ones when he pulled away._

"_Itachi... I want to love you too..."_

_And she sealed the deal with a chaste kiss on the lips; her face name placed in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent. What if they could never be together again and what of Mai!?_

_She wasn't just going to abandon her only daughter and runaway with Itachi again; that wouldn't be right and fair to Mai..._

_A sigh escaped her lips as she once again took in Itachi's scent of forest musk as she looked at the gleaming ring on her chain that Sai had proposed to her with; her eyes closed as she let her head fall back, arms soon after coming to wrap around her middle, careful as not to agitate her wound..._

_'If just for tonight I can love you, then...'_

_'What of the rest of my life...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya; my GOD I think I'm addicted to this story... I want it to go on forever and ever and ever!! lol I just don't want it to end as I am sure most of you don't want it to end either, ne? **_

_**Wow, this story has gotten pretty damn far if I do say so myself! Ha ha, well my vacation from Italy is officially over and I flew in 2 days ago and somehow passed out during the flight from me being SO lazy!!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 24: **Sworn Protector**

**X**

**X**

**X**

He hadn't gotten much sleep the other night and already it was at least 3 am; his eyes stayed glued to the ceiling of the room, lips slightly parted and hand gripping the bedsheets beneath him...

Why he had kissed her?

He still had no clue...

He was Uchiha Itachi dammit! He held feelings for no one but this kunoichi was much more different than anyone he had ever met before. She labeled herself as a pathetic lost cause but in reality she was equally as strong as any ANBU

His lips still burned with the feeling of having Sakura's own pressed against his...

He didn't deserve her in anyway; killing her husband and ultimately destroying everything that she had left.

Even Deidara hated him for being the selfish bastard he was; he knew that Deidara loved Sakura as more as a friend and he had taken that to his full advantage... His hand unconsciously ran down Sakura's arm as she sighed in contentment.

"_**Itachi..."**_

"_**I hate you."**_

Had he really said those awful words to Sakura so long ago? Yes, he was a fool for ever letting her go when she clearly wanted to be with him but he was too wrapped up in his own business that her priorities came dead last.

They should have come first!

He couldn't have her even though deep down inside he truly wanted her; all those years away from her made him realize something that he thought never existed within him; it might have been love for the young woman...

She had been the first and last to capture his cold heart.

_'I'm afraid that its too late now...'_

Sakura had been the first person to actually show him any form of kindness; oh yes, having her kept in Akatsuki sure as hell was interesting, her fiery attitude is what had caught his attention first.

There was just something about her that kept pulling at him like a magnet...

My God! Why won't he just settle down with the woman, she had of course given birth to his child and it only seemed like the right thing to do...

His damn pride was the problem!

Itachi had worked far too hard to blow his entire status now! But Akatsuki was diminished anyway and everyone would be heading their separate ways...

The only question was... Where would they all go!? Everyone already knew of the Akatsuki and if they were to step foot in any village they would as sure as hell be arrested and more than likely slaughtered!!

It was fate that they would all continue fighting for their loves till the day they die, even if they did admit defeat and ask for forgiveness...

Man, that sure brought a wry smile to the Uchiha's lips. He could just hear the other shinobi he could have easily killed now...

"_The great Uchiha Itachi, giving up!?"_

Kami-sama, what had he sunk to!?

His onyx orbs darted to where the sleeping kunoichi lay, her hair in disarray and her body shifting under the thin layer of blankets covering her shivering body.

What had caught Itachi attention was the small smile plastered on her lips as she continued to sleep, was she having a good dream?

Sitting upright, Itachi glanced around the room; it was dark and the sun wouldn't rising for another couple of hours, he sighed in annoyance. Today he just couldn't get any damn shuteye and was driving himself insane with his own thoughts...

They were drowning him in a sea of his own misery and mistakes that he had mouth throughout life...

The thirty-six year old brushed strands of hair out of his face as he re-tied the pony tail at the back of his head. He needed to clear his mind or else he would never be able to fall asleep!!

Carefully removing the blankets from his body, Itachi let his gaze sweep over the darkened room, he would have to be careful not to trip on anything; the sharingan was out of the question since he used way too much chakra fighting leader...

But now he was dead and the fight was over with, he hadn't even said goodbye to his fellow members and didn't know of their whereabouts...

Gripping the door handle, the Uchiha pulled open the hotel room door and looked out in the hallway for any signs of people walking by. Why was he being so damn paranoid all of a sudden!?

Its not as if ninja looking for him are going to jump out of nowhere and force him to come with them... right?

Letting out a breathy sigh, Itachi firmly closed the door behind him as he roamed the halls until he came upon the main stairs which he descended and informed the desk manager that he was taking a step out for a while.

She had smiled at him before going back to her job.

**-**

Now, Itachi was standing near a small looking pound, eyes trying to see through the murky waters below and what they held for the eyes...

He cast a lone rock into the waters and watched as the flat surface of it skidded along the waters for a while before it eventually submerged into its murky depths, never to be seen again...

Spotting a tree nearby, Itachi leapt up into the air as he ascended higher and eventually reached the desired branch as he sat down and rested his back against the trunk of the tree as his head tilted back, eyes looking out at the land around him.

He would have to head back to the hotel soon, if Sakura somehow managed to wake up she would surely be terrified and to find out that he was no longer in the room with her...

"I'll go back to you..." That was his whispered promise to the young woman.

**X**

**X**

Itachi had somehow gotten sidetracked and ended up entering a large shop during his journey back to the hotel and he had to obtain an object within it. It would affect Sakura's life as well as his and Mai's.

And for the first time in his entire life, Itachi let a genuine smile grace his lips...

_'This is the right decision.'_

**X**

**X**

Her body shifted from side to side, searching for the source of warmth that seemed to have disappeared from her side...

Emerald eyes shot open as a frail kunoichi shot upward, her body shaking as her eyes darted around the room for any signs of life. No one but herself was in the room and what of Itachi...

She grimaced at the thought as a bitter smile etched onto her face, so he had decided to leave her all alone again; to abandon her in her time of need...

Was he that much of a selfish bastard!?

A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she pulled the bedsheets up to her chin. She had promised herself that her days of crying were over, how stupid she had been to try and achieve this...

Her fingers touched the coldness of the chain around her neck and then lightly grazed the diamond ring she had worn at one point when Sai and her were married... Itachi had destroyed all the hope left in her to live on with her life in peace.

_Not seeing him..._

The image of Sai's dead face and void ink orbs staring up at her made her shudder as she looked up at the ceiling, a sad smile now touching her lips as she closed her large and watery sea-foam eyes.

_'I want to avenge your death but I don't know if I can go through with it...'_

And it was at that moment that a long held in cry escaped her throat as her shoulders began to shake from the crying she was doing...

Though, through all of her pain and despair a small smile was forming on her lips as she thought of what Sai would have said if he had seen her this way...

"_Stop being such a baby, Sakura-chan."_

Though Sai had always neglected her and thought of Sakura as nothing but a stranger, these past years had taught him a thing or two... He had grown to love the woman when he had trouble depicting what emotions were...

She had been his World from the beginning.

Just like she was Itachi's World, he was just having a little trouble figuring this out...

Her ears picked up the shuffling of feet as her tears stopped abruptly, eyes darting back and forth trying to find the source of noise and where it was coming from.

Squinting her emerald eyes, Sakura was able to make out a fairly tall figure near the closed door, she had been too wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that someone had entered the room!!

Itachi looked over at the silhouette of Haruno Sakura, she was upright and he could somehow sense her distress, the small wrapped up object was stuffed into his pant pocket as he walked over to where Sakura was.

"Itachi?" She asked in confusion and when she saw the figure nod she immediately felt relief rush through her body.

She felt a pair of hands cup her face as she traced the male's body with the tips of her delicate fingers, she gasped when she came across his wounded arm which seemed to have opened up.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Apparently..." Sakura mumbled.

Flicking on a nearby lamp, Sakura examined the soiled bandages before removing them and depositing them in the bathroom trashcan while she searched for more ointment and bandages.

Cleaning up whatever blood had seeped from the wound, Sakura then applied some of the ointment to it as she tightly wound the bandage around the male's muscled arm as she secured it by tying the ends in a knot.

"There." Sakura announced with glee.

Itachi examined his arm as he let a small smile grace his lips, he watched Sakura's backside as she place everything back to where they rightfully belonged; tucking strands of pastel locks behind her ear, Sakura shuffled out of the bathroom with tired looking eyes.

"Rest."

Sakura watched as Itachi took her elbow and led her to where she had originally been sleeping as he put her into bed and turned his back on her once she was properly tucked in.

A look of sadness made its way onto her features as she gripped his shirt with her small hand, her voice pleading him...

"Sleep beside me. Your warm."

He let a smirk play on his lips set in a grim line as he looked at the alluring woman behind him.

"I do recall you calling me a _cold_-heartless bastard once before." He said smartly.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget all the insulting names you used to call me."

"I still do!" Sakura put in quickly.

She smiled meekly at him while resting her head against the softness of the pillow, her emerald eyes never leaving him the entire time Itachi climbed into bed beside her.

It was only then that Sakura found peace as she finally let sleep take her into an imaginary World unlike reality...

**X**

**X**

"What are your plans, Kisame?" Naruto couldn't help asking.

The shark-like man scratched his head.

"I was-"

"He's going back to live in the ocean with all his fish friends." A voice cut in.

Deidara stood in the doorway of the hospital room, he was in a bloody mess and his hair was all messy, sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his face as he vigorously wiped it all away before taking a step forward.

"Shut up, baka!"

Deidara smiled at him.

"Oh and thanks for leaving me to fend for myself in the forest."

"Your very welcome."

Naruto watched the two bicker for a while, he almost smiled if not for the memory that made him become lost in his own thoughts...

It reminded him too much of Sasuke and himself back in their genin days when they fought about everything!!

But Sasuke was now gone and hadn't been heard of for a long time and Naruto was sure that he would keep himself under low profile.

"Deidara, shouldn't you bandage up those wounds?" Naruto asked.

Said man look down at himself as he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess your right, Naruto-sama..."

He slightly blushed at the new name as he waved his hands in front of him while shaking his head from side to side.

"Just call me by my name, there's no need for such formality."

Nodding his head, Deidara looked around the room.

"Where are the medic ninja, Naruto-san?"

"There should be a few wandering the halls..." He mused.

He had been hokage for only a few hours and already the people of Konohagakure were bowing down to him in respect, no thoughts occupying their minds as to why Tsunade had appointed Naruto to be 6th hokage.

Well, this is what he has always wanted and he finally got what he rightfully deserved!!

There was someone special that he wanted to share this with but he was afraid that she couldn't be found by any of the shinobi; like she just disappeared into thin air!

_'Sakura-chan...'_

Mai was still unconscious and according to Tsunade, she wouldn't be waking up anytime too soon; she had passed out from exhaustion...

"I'll find her Mai, you can count on that." He silently vowed.

**X**

**X**

Sunlight began to filter into the room as two entwined bodies began to shift and turn.

Sakura was the first to open her eyes as she looked over at Itachi, clearly happy that he hadn't decided to go back to sleeping on the couch; lips curved into a smile as she shook that male awake.

"Morning." She greeted.

He too sat up as he dragged himself out of bed, they would have to leave soon and search for another place to stay at; they couldn't spend the rest of their days going from hotel to hotel just to find somewhere to live.

"We have to go."

Sakura looked up at him as she and the Uchiha quickly made the bed and had a quick bit to eat before they headed off once again, now entering the outskirts of the village until they reached the dense forest from which they traveled through.

"I want to get Mai." Sakura suddenly stated while looking over at Itachi.

"Its too risky for us to go at this moment, we must wait a little."

Understanding what Itachi meant, Sakura nodded her head and silently promised Mai that she would return for her and for her to hold on just a little while longer...

Itachi hadn't noticed the rain clouds forming in the skies above until a few raindrops fell on his head and before he knew it, Sakura and himself were running while there was a storm brewing...

They jumped from tree to tree but with Sakura's sore back she wasn't able to run as fast as before and the rain only continued to fall but harder this time which caused everything it came in contact with to become wet!

The pink haired woman had lost her footing on one of the branches and ended up hurtling for the ground below her if not for another hand gripping hers and keeping her from falling any farther down.

Itachi sigh in relief as he began to haul Sakura back up as he set her down on his lap, hands instantly running through her wet-matted hair as he brought his face close to her face, breaths mingling with each other...

"I am your protector, Sakura." He whispered against her lips as he captured them.

_'Your sworn protector...'_

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya, man that chapter was fun to right, ha ha!! lmfao. I have to take these nasty ass pills that I was given about a week ago for this gum thingy I have because my damn wisdom tooth is acting up with still enclosed within my right back gums... So I diagnosed myself and I was SO right! When I went to the dentist I was like "Yeah, I know what I have." I felt special!! ha ha**_

_**Ya, it sucks that I have to take them 4 times a fricking day!! Its SO nasty like last night I was on the computer while take my pill and I have to drink it with iced tea (yes, I am obsessed with it!) and I had to cough while I was putting water in my mouth so I ended up spitting all the juice out of my mouth and I turned my head away so it hit my t.v instead and I was like... ewww :( **_

_**Yes, today I am going to see Simpson's the Movie at 2:40!! and I am SO excited! Of course my best friend 'Bearingtton' will be there! Yay for Bearingtton and by the way his real name is Jake but I also call him Jakey-poo! Yeah, I'm weird like that CX**_

_**Lol, yesterday I watched Rurouni Kenshin but it was kinda like a movie (OVA) and it was called: Samurai X: Reflection it was SO fricking sad at the end I started balling my eyes out and now every time I watch it I start crying again!! I'm not going to say anything just watch it! If you decide to there's a person on youtube that has the entire movie and is called: RockL33 **_

_**The movie is in parts from 1-14 (They are roughly 6 minutes each) I advise you to watch it and if you do tell me if the last part made you cry! CX I'm going to be posting up a sequel to the movie once I have at least 3-4 stories completed! Yay!! **_

_**Ya, I'll shut up now... CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**

**X**


	26. Reason Enough

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_We have to go."_

_Sakura looked up at him as she and the Uchiha quickly made the bed and had a quick bit to eat before they headed off once again, now entering the outskirts of the village until they reached the dense forest from which they traveled through._

"_I want to get Mai." Sakura suddenly stated while looking over at Itachi._

"_Its too risky for us to go at this moment, we must wait a little."_

_Understanding what Itachi meant, Sakura nodded her head and silently promised Mai that she would return for her and for her to hold on just a little while longer..._

_Itachi hadn't noticed the rain clouds forming in the skies above until a few raindrops fell on his head and before he knew it, Sakura and himself were running while there was a storm brewing..._

_They jumped from tree to tree but with Sakura's sore back she wasn't able to run as fast as before and the rain only continued to fall but harder this time which caused everything it came in contact with to become wet!_

_The pink haired woman had lost her footing on one of the branches and ended up hurtling for the ground below her if not for another hand gripping hers and keeping her from falling any farther down._

_Itachi sigh in relief as he began to haul Sakura back up as he set her down on his lap, hands instantly running through her wet-matted hair as he brought his face close to her face, breaths mingling with each other..._

"_I am your protector, Sakura." He whispered against her lips as he captured them._

_'Your sworn protector...'_

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya! Man I think I'm updating a hell lot faster than before! I just finished a chapter to my newest story: Kiss and Tell so I decided "What the hell!?" and now I'm here!! **_

_**Ya, I like coffee (Random I know, but it got my point across)**_

_**En-Fing-Joy!!**_

**X**

**X**

Chapter 25: **Reason Enough**

**X**

**X**

"My... protector..." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded his head curtly while parting his lips.

"I promise to keep you safe."

This was a whole different side of Itachi that Sakura was seeing now but knew that it would pass sooner or later and he would go back to his old, cold-hearted self. Her heart sank at that thought as she looked at his onyx eyes.

"When can we get Mai?"

"Soon."

"I think we should lay low for a bit."

Sakura agreed with the male but something inside was telling her to go and get Mai right now! Discarding such a thought, Sakura got up to her feet and the two of them began running once again to God knows where!!

The rain pelted hard against the skin of the two shinobi as they continued to run as if their very lives depended on it!

"Where exactly are we going?" Sakura couldn't help asking.

"You'll see..." Was his answer which told her absolutely nothing!

Letting the issue go for now, Sakura kept with her pace even though her legs were begging for her to stop and take a break. She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't she had to prove to Itachi that she was indeed strong and not a weak little girl!

Still the rain continued to fall from the skies above and only then did Sakura reminisce about the times when she still had a family. No longer did she have that and she was afraid that she never would ever again.

Mai probably hated her and Itachi sure as hell didn't want her back; silently she hoped that he would love her again, but it was pointless wishing for something that she could never obtain in all of her life...

"You're tired." Itachi pointed out.

"No."

"Don't lie, Sakura."

"I'm not."

"I can tell by your expression that your tired."

He gripped the girl's wrist as he stopped himself and then Sakura from going any further, eyes boring onto her form.

"I don't want to stop." She replied stubbornly to Itachi's actions.

"Then we won't."

Sakura was perplexed as Itachi turned his back to her and knelt down on one knee.

"Get on."

"What!?" Sakura screeched.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Now get on."

"What about your injury?"

"I'll be fine."

Sighing and ultimately giving into Itachi's orders, Sakura got on his back as she wrapped her legs around the male's waist and placed her hands on his shoulders as he gripped her legs to keep her from falling.

"Don't drop me!" Sakura screamed as Itachi began running.

"I won't!"

Silence reigned over the two for the time being, the rain all that they heard for minutes as it continued to pour like there was no tomorrow. Thunder was heard overhead as Sakura pressed her cheek against the Uchiha's backside.

What seemed like hours had passed when really only a half hour had went by; Sakura lifted her head as she looked out in the distance and caught sight of Akatsuki base.

Why was he brining her there!?

Once they were situated near the front entrance did Itachi finally let the small woman down as she began slowly walking forward, her mind totally blank as she recalled all the times she had spent in Akatsuki compound with Itachi...

"We'll rest here for the night."

Sakura nodded her head and followed the elder Uchiha inside.

Everything was so quiet, it felt so weird because usually Akatsuki was filled with various noises, usually due to Deidara and Kamuri fighting all the goddamn time! Whether it was Deidara who had done something wrong or Kamuri, it was always constant fighting between the two of them!!

Sakura laughed at the memories silently...

"_**Deidara-kun don't pull out your hair. Its so pretty and soft..."**_

"_**My hair is not to be played with!"**_

_**-**_

"_**Deidara-kun be nice..."**_

"_**And you can go to hell!"**_

_**-**_

Itachi took her hand in his much larger one as he led her towards his his old bedroom before he had switched to another one; shuffling around in one of the drawers for something else Sakura could change into for the time being, her clothes were stained with blood...

Extracting the same nightgown that he had given Sakura to wear the first day she had arrived at Akatsuki, memories soon came after as he stared into nothingness...

"_**I see the nightgown fits you well."**_

"_**Its not like you haven't seen me in this before!"**_

_**-**_

"Are you alright?" Came Sakura's voice from behind him.

He looked back at the little angel as he handed her the nightgown and was perplexed as to why Sakura had started to laugh all of a sudden. He arched a finely shaped brow as he stared down at her.

"I'll be right back."

Itachi watched Sakura leave the room as she went exploring and left Itachi to reminisce about the many memories that the simple dress held for the two of them...

Sakura walked around the lonely corridors of Akatsuki, a once lively place and always filled with either screams or laughter- no wait, usually screams...

Coming upon a door that resembled Itachi's newer room, Sakura opened it slowly as she stepped into the dimly lit room and at once she recognized everything to where her and Itachi had interacted the most...

A single scroll was situated on top of what seemed to be a study desk and curiosity must have gotten the best of Sakura. She took the scroll and opened it, in kanji a simple sentence was written which made Sakura cringe internally.

E

L

I

M

I

N

A

T

E

S

A

K

U

R

A

Rolling up the scroll once again, Sakura stuffed it into her kimono pocket as she left the room with a saddened look in her eyes as she entered Itachi's older bedroom, he was still there but staring out the window, the rain having had stopped but the clouds staying put...

When he heard a noise, the Uchiha looked over his shoulder and was relived to find none other than Sakura standing there looking over to where the nightgown was placed neatly on the bed.

She let the kimono fall in a pile on the floor as she grabbed for the nightgown and tried hiding herself as much as she could from Itachi's hard gaze, it made goosebumps rise to her skin and caused her to shiver involuntarily.

"Your beautiful."

Sakura blushed as Itachi's onyx orbs continued to roam all over her body.

He made a mental note of all the amount of scars decorating her pale skin, many of which had been inflicted by his own two hands...

His gaze dropped to the floor as he made a fist and gritted his teeth. She had those scars because of him, all those times he had attacked her, he especially couldn't forget the time when he chased her throughout the forest...

"_**I knew that you were weak but this is pathetic..."**_

"_**Stop this Itachi!"**_

"_**You're going to feel pain soon blossom... I'll make sure of that."**_

_**-**_

He watched as Sakura finished dressing herself and picked up her fallen kimono. Itachi's eyes caught sight of the scroll that fell from her pocket and hit the stony floor...

"What's this?"

"You tell me."

The raven haired male picked up the fallen scroll as he unrolled it and read it from top to bottom, knowing damn well that it was his own writing...

"It means nothing."

Sakura looked at Itachi's void face as he ripped the scroll in two and threw it to the floor while slowly approaching the pink haired woman, ultimately backing her up against a wall as he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"You are my everything, Sakura."

She wasn't given a chance to speak, how could she when she had a pair of lips latched onto her own and preventing her from being able to talk!?

Sakura's heart was beating a thousand miles an secpnd at the proximity between her and the S-class criminal known as Uchiha Itachi throughout many lands.

She felt Itachi nibble on her bottom lip and she gasped which gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her sweet crevice, memorizing every square inch of it as he coaxed her tongue with his own sinful one.

_'My everything...'_

**-**

As the night progressed, Sakura couldn't help but hold Itachi close to her and ultimately close to her heart, the same heart he had broken years ago and the same one he was mending right at this moment...

"_**Itachi..."**_

"_**Sakura..."**_

"_**Hmmm..."**_

"_**Goodbye Itachi."**_

_**-**_

"_**Itachi?"**_

"_**I'll deal with you later, kunoichi."**_

_**-**_

"_**Itachi..."**_

"_**I hate you."**_

_**-**_

A pair of muscled arms wrapped around Sakura's petite waist as Itachi buried his face in the crook of her neck, feet entangled with one another as a sigh left his lips almost sounding as if he was content...

**X**

"I guess this is goodbye fish-face, ne?"

Kisame smiled down at Deidara instead of hitting him over the head like he would have usually done.

"I guess so girly-man..."

There eyes darted around the newly rebuilt Konohagakure, they had done a damn well job repairing the buildings!!

And even Naruto seemed happy with the outcome.

The blonde haired male stuck his tongue out at Kisame as he bowed his head towards the elder male as he spoke.

"Sayonara."

Kisame too bowed his head and said goodbye to one of his closest friends.

Turning away from the male, Deidara let a small smirk spread across his features as he began to walk through Konohagakure's large forest, trying to figure out exactly where the hell he would go to...

It was dark this particular night but Deidara nor Kisame cared as they went their separate ways at a quick pace, thinking that the sooner they were departed the less the pain would hurt within their hearts...

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan..."

**-**

Naruto sat behind the desk of the the former hokage, Tsunade. He smiled down at his village as he looked at how well the villagers as well as the Akatsuki had repaired all of it. Kakashi bowed his head at his former student, showing his utmost respect for the new hokage of Konohagakure.

"You don't have to be so formal, Kakashi."

"Gomen."

A loud explosion went off which shook the entire village of Konohagakure as well as the hokage tower, causing Naruto to look back out in the horizon and sure enough there was a large snake headed for the village hidden in the leaves!

"Orochimaru!"

A battle had just ended and yet a new battle was sure to start...

**X**

Sakura flew upright as she clutched at her racing heart, eyes wide with fear as she looked around the room and sure enough Itachi was even up and glaring at the wall across from him.

"Sasuke..."

"He's here."

As quickly as he could, Itachi pulled on his shirt as he slipped on his sandals and helped Sakura towards the window where they would leave through and this time Sakura managed to talk Itachi into letting her run.

**X**

Deidara's hand was currently pressed against the trunk of tree as he looked around and sure enough saw a large collection of smoke appearing in the skies. Cursing under his breath, Deidara rushed back towards Konohagakure.

And just as he suspected, it was being attacked once again. Kisame already there helping to protect everyone within the village walls as they all prepared for battle...

Thousands of Sound ninja were already fighting the shinobi of Konohagakure and they were being totally out numbered by the Sound ninja!!

_'This doesn't look good!'_

Deidara attacked a few of the ninja that snuck up behind him as he fought for his life and promised that he would keep on fighting no matter how many times he had been thrown to the ground and beaten!

He was going to protect everyone in the village hidden in the leaves!!

Blood had already began to cover the ground as countless ninja fell to their deaths...

Deidara watched in horror as at least ten Sound ninja headed for the hospital where Mai was still staying! Shoving ninja aside while killing every single one of them with the kunai he had in his right hand; the blonde haired male attacked any of the ninja trying to enter the building but cries from within did not fall on deaf ears!

Pushing open the doors in a mad hurry, Deidara ran down the halls and searched through every single room and killed whatever Sound ninja were in it, blood covering most of his Akatsuki cloak and pale face...

Deidara quickly located Mai's room as he attacked the Sound ninja who were hovering over the edge of Mai's bed, she was still in deep sleep...

Blood stained the bedsheets covering the young girl's body as she didn't stir nor cracked open an eye to see what the commotion even was!

Deidara listened for anymore screams and felt for any chakra within the hospital. No more Sound ninja remained but he stayed within Mai's room to keep her safe from harm, if he left there was a chance that he wouldn't make it in time to save Mai or anyone else within the hospital!

_'I promise to protect her, Sakura-chan...'_

**X**

Sakura's back was killing her again, burning like it had never burned before but she refused to stop and kept her composure hard as she glared at nothing in-particular just hoping that they would arrive in Konohagakure soon...

_The things I left behind far from here_

_I feel them coming closer  
Loneliness changes into strength  
if I think of you_

"Itachi!"

"Look!"

_The city, the people, the dreams  
all change in time  
Simply go against the repeated words  
I guess I still don't understand the reasons  
I just want to embrace you  
In a lost dream, you tell me  
Don't give up_

Following where Sakura's eyes were looking to, Itachi saw the body of a gigantic snake at once he knew that it was Orochimaru and sure enough Sasuke was standing with him on the snake's head along with Kabuto!

"Bastard."

_The things I left behind far from here_

_I feel them coming closer  
Loneliness changes into strength  
If I think of you _

Sakura cursed under her breath as it began to rain once again but that was not going to stop her from protecting her home village!!

_Fragments of a dream  
Pierce my aching heart  
The truth is, I can believe once more,  
in a miracle, in which we're together _

Even if it coasted her her life, she would stay and fight till the very end! She looked over at Itachi as soon as she caught sight of the destroyed front gates leading to Konohagakure; eyes hard and emotionless as she quickened her pace and raced into the village prepared to fight!!

Lips curved into a frown, Sakura was handed a kunai by Itachi who readied himself for anything the Sound Nation threw at him! Growling, Sakura quickly eliminated the three sound ninja that took her on.

_In days without you  
I just want to stop  
but I keep on walking_

_Meeting you by chance  
I know for sure that there  
must have been a reason to it_

_Every dream will come true  
when the time comes to be with you  
And chance becomes destiny _

From above, Sasuke watched everything with a slight smirk gracing his lips as Orochimaru laughed like the madman he was. Kabuto pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as he watched the destruction of the leaf village.

His smirk turned into a frown as he glanced down at the pink haired woman he had thought he would never see again and sure enough there she was, Itachi wasn't far behind...

_Should the promise be torn  
it will change into a vow  
The place, where we first met  
Can we return to that time  
Your beloved face  
seems so gentle  
I close my eyes, in order to see  
because I know you'll take my hand _

The Uchiha was beyond soaked from the falling rain as his hair clung to the sides of his face and the nape of his neck, clothes sticking to him like a second skin. He fought with much ease, trying to conserve as much chakra as he possibly could.

Two sound ninja ran at him, one behind him and another behind him as he was forced to back-flip over the one directly behind him as he used _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!_

_Tomorrow we'll separate  
And I don't know the answer  
But in order to be with you again  
I'll repeat the truth today_

The great amount of flames burned the two sound ninja and rendered them immobile as they fell to a clump on the ground, smoke rising from their ashen skin. Itachi was still low on chakra and therefore wasn't able to use his sharingan...

_The things I left behind far from here_

_I feel them coming closer  
Loneliness changes into strength  
if I think of you _

Itachi closed his eyes as he landed on both feet steadily, Sakura not too far away from him as she smiled towards him through the pouring rain, her facial expression changed when her eyes caught sight of a red velvet box that must have fallen from Itachi's pocket during his previous battle and now it was partially submerged within a puddle of rain water...

Her eyes widened upon realization as to what the box was and probably what it contained within it.

"Why?"

_Fragments of a dream  
pierce my aching heart  
The truth is, I can believe once more,  
in a miracle, in which we're together_

"I love you. Is that not _reason enough?_"

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!! By the way the song I used in this chapter is called: Reason (By: Nami Tamaki) and I used the English lyrics so that you could better understand them; I think that they fit well with this certain chapter since the chapter is called: Reason Enough**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**xo**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	27. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


	28. Sacrifice

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

_The Uchiha was beyond soaked from the falling rain as his hair clung to the sides of his face and the nape of his neck, clothes sticking to him like a second skin. He fought with much ease, trying to conserve as much chakra as he possibly could._

_Two sound ninja ran at him, one behind him and another behind him as he was forced to back-flip over the one directly behind him as he used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!_

_Tomorrow we'll separate  
And I don't know the answer  
But in order to be with you again  
I'll repeat the truth today_

_The great amount of flames burned the two sound ninja and rendered them immobile as they fell to a clump on the ground, smoke rising from their ashen skin. Itachi was still low on chakra and therefore wasn't able to use his sharingan..._

_The things I left behind far from here_

_I feel them coming closer  
Loneliness changes into strength  
if I think of you _

_Itachi closed his eyes as he landed on both feet steadily, Sakura not too far away from him as she smiled towards him through the pouring rain, her facial expression changed when her eyes caught sight of a red velvet box that must have fallen from Itachi's pocket during his previous battle and now it was partially submerged within a puddle of rain water..._

_Her eyes widened upon realization as to what the box was and probably what it contained within it._

"_Why?"_

_Fragments of a dream  
pierce my aching heart  
The truth is, I can believe once more,  
in a miracle, in which we're together_

"_I love you. Is that not reason enough?"_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** So I guess my 'Accident' is another bump in the road, ne? I think I get hurt way too often and it pisses me off (I'm a total klutz) my parents always see me bump into things and mostly stub my toes which hurts a lot! (sniffles)**_

_**Yes, it is very hard to type with one fing hand!! Its very frustrating but I am making it my task to update every single one of my stories once since the 2nd update will take at least a month or two.**_

**X**

Chapter 26: **Sacrifice**

**X**

Pink locks of hair were drenched and stuck to the nape of the owner's neck, Haruno Sakura. Her emerald eyes continued to gaze at the red velvet box, her guard was down but she didn't care at the moment; her mind was filled with too many questions...

Itachi too was standing in the same spot, unmoving as he watched the kunoichi. Her body was trembling, that much Itachi knew but when her knees decided to give out she plummeted to the ground.

The heavy rain continued to pelt down against the lands below; Sakura's face was somewhat passive but inside she was battling with herself over the issue of whether to marry Uchiha Itachi or to tell him _go take a hike!_

Though, she was snapped out of her reverie because a sound ninja came from behind her and struck out. She dodged the attack however but barely, if she had things on her mind it was usually hard for her to concentrate on anything else. In this case, fighting...

_'He wants to... marry me?'_

_'But... what about Sai?'_

Itachi dashed for the fallen velvet box submerged within the puddle of rain water and pocketed it once again. Evading a kunai to the chest, he brought his foot hard against the sound ninja's gut.

He limped over from loss of breath which gave Itachi the perfect moment to strike and he did with much ease; bringing his kunai swiftly across the male's throat, instantly it began to bleed as the sound ninja gurgled incoherent words and fell silent.

For a split second, Itachi made eye contact with his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. A grim line gracing his lips as he went right back to fighting off the sound ninja surrounding him.

From above, Sasuke stood on top the serpent's head, the one Orochimaru had so kindly summoned up especially for the destruction of the leaf village. His muscled arms were crossed over his chest, onyx orbs boring onto the petite figure of Haruno Sakura.

All those years had really done her well.

Her body was impeccable, the rain that fell from the skies and drenched the young woman caused her clothes to cling to her body like a second skin...

He even had to admit that she was truly beautiful but even so, she was still his enemy. As long as she remained bound to the village hidden in the leaves and his brother...

His jaw hardened as he took a step forward but Orochimaru stopped him from going any further.

"Wait."

Sasuke agreed but with a faint sigh as he once again stood back and watched the fall of his old village. There was no signs of sadness or regret on his features, they remained hard as his eyes darted all around.

He was indeed becoming very bored with just standing up here on Orochimaru's serpent and simply watching Konohagakure be destroyed. It was rather tiring and there was no fun in it if he couldn't fight let alone test out his new found strength.

Kabuto glanced down from the top of the serpent. His ink orbs narrowed on the pink haired kunoichi that he knew to be both Sasuke and Naruto's former teammate in their gennin years.

He had heard that Sakura had been Tsunade's apprentice at the age of 15 and now at the age of 31 she had by far surpassed the 5th hokage and maybe even himself; if she was lucky.. He had loathed Sakura the moment he met her and when he had found out that she was being trained by Tsunade.

His anger boiled and a faint blue light surrounded his hands as he hopped off the serpent's head and to the ground. His eyes searched for any signs of Sakura and sure enough, there she was.

Sasuke knew what he was going to do but still Orochimaru held him back.

He let a low growl escape his throat as he continued to keep his cool.

_'I was the one that was supposed to draw her blood...'_

Down below, Kabuto had landed, already drenched with rain water as he stood across from Haruno Sakura. She was in dire need of rest and her body was aching her in many places than one, she had to force her body to exert more energy.

Especially if she was going to fight Yakushi Kabuto!

Taking mental note of his glowing hands, Sakura had to make sure that she wasn't touched by them even in the slightest way or else all of this would be over...

Summoning all the chakra she had left, Sakura awaited for Kabuto to attack first. She would try to dodge and evade more than get into hand to hand combat with the medic-ninja.

He ran at the pink haired woman as she moved out of the way and rolled on the ground, her burn marks scattering her back making it all the more harder to fight properly!

Kabuto raised his hand and attempted to strike the woman but she instead tripped him and jumped backwards to avoid a kunai being thrown her way.

Her emerald eyes watch Kabuto intently as he stood up with much ease and glared her way, hands never faltering to glow as he chased after her once again. Sakura seemed to be holding up alright but inside she was slowly dying...

Her body could no longer go on and the wound to her back was stinging more than ever! She was almost sure of it that it had re-opened and was bleeding again...

Limping over slightly, Sakura knew that had been her biggest mistake!

Kabuto used that to his advantage and kicked her square in the chest, causing Sakura to fly backwards and against a tree. She swore that she had lost her breath for numerous seconds and the blow to the tree slightly made her dizzy.

She was not going to give up!

Her brows furrowed as she stood up but not before crying out in agonizing pain as Kabuto finally used medical-ninjutsu to shut down the nervous system in right arm and left thigh as she slumped over and received another mind blowing kick to the chest.

Sakura's eyes were half-lidden as she watched Kabuto hovering above her, kunai in hand as he brought it close to her throat...

Blood fell to her face but it hadn't been her own, instead it was Kabuto's!

Itachi had rushed over to the scene and stabbed Kabuto in the back, blood trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth as he was thrown backwards...

Itachi took the small woman into his arms as he carried her off in a different direction.

He placed her down under a large tree far from the battlefield as he stroked her reddened cheek with such gentleness that it seemed so out of character for a man like Uchiha Itachi...

But here he was, being so gentle with Sakura as she looked up at his stoic face.

"I will protect you."

Again he had said those words to her.

Her vision was beginning to blur as she watched the form of Itachi leave from her side...

She had tried lifting her right arm but it felt so heavy all of a sudden!

Instead all she did was lie there, letting the rain fall down from the crying skies and against her pale skin.

The blood on her face having mixed with rain water and now rolling down the sides of her face as she continued to lay there...

"Protect.. me..."

**X**

Itachi had brought Sakura outside of Konohagakure in a form of safety. Within the walls of Konohagakure was not safe especially in Sakura's state. Itachi frowned as he left his sweet little cherry blossom but he was definitely going to come back for her.

"I promise."

**X**

Sasuke's eyes glared at Itachi.

He had watched his older brother carry Sakura away from the village hidden in the leaves in an attempt to protect her...

_'Not if I have anything to say about it.'_

Even though Orochimaru had wished against his absence, Sasuke still left and headed for the area in which Itachi had brought Sakura to.

The large gates of Konohagakure had been destroyed from the battle and Orochimaru's large serpent that destroyed everything in it's path!

Uchiha Sasuke glimpsed at the limp figure of Haruno Sakura laying underneath a tree. Blood seeped from beneath her as crimson pooled around her body...

Sasuke stood next to her, eyes boring onto her form as they converted into a gentle look. He should detest the woman but he was finding it very hard to carry that out. Instead he griped her shoulders and pressed her against the trunk of the tree.

Her eyes had shot open the moment she was grabbed and her breath hitched the moment she looked into his onyx eyes...

"Sasuke-kun..."

His face inched closer to hers as she let out a breathless sigh.

Sasuke's face buried itself in the crook of Sakura's neck as he began to kiss and nip at the delicious skin...

"I've been waiting so long..."

Sakura was in no state to shove him away from her even as the Uchiha was ravishing her at the moment. All she could do was cry and beg him to move away from her but he had other plans and instead ignored her protests...

**X**

Itachi stood there, looking up at the large serpent where his brother _used _to be standing on top and now he no longer was.

Itachi's fingers curled into a fist as he began to run to where he had left Sakura in a mad run, not bothering to stop for anything!!

What he saw made his eyes narrow at his brother; he was ravishing _his _Sakura!

"Step aside Ototo."

Both Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads to the side as they watched Itachi walk towards them in slow strides.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Look who grew a heart."

Using any and all strength she had left, Sakura barely managed to lift her right arm and using her left as well, shoved Sasuke backwards as she plummeted to the ground. Her leg was so unusable which rendered her unable to move much...

This time Itachi caught her, never going to let go of her.

He carefully placed her back down on the ground as he brushed strands of pink hair out of her paled face.

Sakura let a small smile grace her lips as she traced the outline of his jaw using her left hand to reach up and fingers to caress his skin...

He really was gorgeous and not only that but loyal too.

He stood up abruptly and faced his smirking brother, Itachi was still unable to use any chakra related attacks which included his mangekyou sharingan but Sasuke on the other hand was indeed able to preform those tasks.

What was once charcoal orbs bled and was no known as sharingan.

Itachi showed no signs of fatigue even though he was beginning to tire out and wasn't very confident in the battle about to take place..

Not confident at all...

**X**

Orochimaru let a sinister smirk grace his lips as he watched his new and improved creation come out from hiding. His skin was a faint powder blue colour and his eyes were a deep black colour as well as his hair.

Protruding teeth were shown whenever he opened his mouth or smirked. It even slightly made the creator scared of this!

His name was-

"Ijiwaru!"

Said male looked over at his master.

"Go find Sasuke and bring him back!"

Ijiwaru nodded his head as he ran off in the direction of where the young Uchiha's chakra emitted from...

Even though, Ijiwaru couldn't speak he could still understand what everyone else was saying. All he could do was growl and make other such inaudible noises, some of which would creep anyone right out!

The robe he wore danced behind him with each movement he made as he neared the location where Sasuke was sure to be.

**X**

"Itachi..." Sakura drawled as she watched him.

He in return sent her a bitter smile as he faced his younger brother once again. Sasuke's sharingan was blazing as he glared at his one true enemy, Uchiha Itachi...

Uchiha VS Uchiha

Brother VS Brother

Itachi VS Sasuke

It was a battle to the death and that's what scared Sakura the most...

She heard the snapping of twigs as both Uchiha came at each other with fury evident in their irises. She snapped her head to the side just in time to watch Ijiwaru stepping out of the bushes as he glanced around.

He looked straight at Sakura but paid her no heed, instead looking over at Sasuke as he began to run towards him.

Jumping backwards, Sasuke narrowly dodged shuriken thrown at him but he stopped suddenly when his eyes caught sight of Orochimaru's latest creation.

"Ijiwaru."

Said man nodded his head.

He pointed at the large serpent still in eye-view as he continued to watch the young Uchiha. Ijiwaru was known for his short temper and Sasuke knew full well but he had a fight to end and he wasn't going to back down now!

Completely ignoring the creation, Sasuke went back to fighting Itachi who had witnessed everything.

Ijiwaru let out a short growl as he extracted a kunai from his robe and aimed it towards the older Uchiha. Thinking that if he just killed Sasuke's enemy, he would come quietly with him...

He smirked as he locked onto the elder Uchiha.

Sakura was watching Ijiwaru intently but when he extracted a kunai she panicked! He was going to try to strike down Itachi!

She furrowed her brows and looked around her for any sort of weapon that she could use! She had called out to him but received no response from Itachi; he was too into the battle between his brother and him.

Picking up a regular sized rock with her left hand, Sakura drew it back and prayed that it would hit its mark. She had never been very good at throwing weapons using her left hand but she sure as hell was going to try!

As soon as the rock left her hand Sakura had closed her eyes tightly and when she heard a loud growl she assumed that it hit its mark.

Holding her breath, Sakura looked over at Ijiwaru and frowned. He had dropped the kunai and was now holding his bleeding hand while glaring over at her as she froze up and tried her best to stand but alas she could not...

The male ran at her with incredible speed, it scared Sakura as she watched with wide emerald eyes!

She was surely going to die unless she was able to move!!

"Itachi!"

As soon as his name was called he punched the smaller Uchiha in the face and then looked over his shoulder at Sakura who was nearly in tears.

Itachi ran.

He ran like his very life depended on it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it in time to save his little cherry blossom...

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

Sasuke watched everything unravel and without thinking he un-pocketed a kunai and threw it with much ease at Ijiwaru.

The male went down meters away from Sakura as she began shaking, Itachi there to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder...

From afar stood Sasuke watching what had happened just now between his brother and his former teammate...

Itachi was _actually _showing kindness to someone!?

Itachi had just _comforted _someone!?

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy growing within him as he made a fist, eyes never leaving their post...

Ijiwaru's hand extended and ripped out the kunai embedded within his back as he tossed it aside while looking back at Sasuke. He had snapped and was pissed off! The beast in him was quickly escaping and consuming him until all he wanted to do was kill everyone!!

He knew full well that Sasuke was trying to protect that pink haired girl and had attacked him in the process for fear that he would kill her.

Now Sasuke had a bigger problem on his hands!

A psychopathic creature was trying to kill him because he just _had _to go and throw that kunai his way!!

Why he had saved Sakura, he had no clue...

He guessed that he had acted upon instinct and was in a state of panic to even realize what he was doing until it was too late.

And boy was it ever...

Ijiwaru's hands transformed into what seemed to be large spikes that were capable of cutting through anything!!

Including human flesh.

And in this case, Sasuke's...

He dodged every single attack thrown his way but Ijiwaru kept coming back! He just didn't know when to quit, no matter how many times Sasuke punched him or kicked him!!

He was out of control and wanted nothing more than to kill everyone in the surrounding area!

Including Sakura and Itachi!

Itachi knew that he had to move Sakura somewhere safer and the only place he could think of was further within Konohagakure forest. That was the best shot they both had!!

Picking the wounded woman up, Itachi began his walk as he carried Sakura off into a different direction.

_'I will always protect her...'_

He held her with gentleness unlike himself as he moved farther and farther away from the battlefield containing only Sasuke and Ijiwaru at the moment...

The creation of Orochimaru looked around to where the two other people once were to find that they had indeed left their spot!

He knocked Sasuke aside as he rushed throughout the forest wanting to feel their flesh being torn into shreds by his teeth and very hands!!

Sakura looked over Itachi's shoulder and let out a distressed cry.

"He's coming!"

Itachi apologized when he quickened his pace because it was causing Sakura bodily harm though she endured it and prayed that they escaped that psycho!

Sasuke removed himself from the ground as he narrowed his eyes at the destruction left behind by none other than Ijiwaru. Cursing under his breath when he finally figured out why Ijiwaru had run off like that, Sasuke forced his legs to go as fast as possible!

He hopped from tree branch to tree branch as he listened intently and sure enough he was able to ear Ijiwaru's disgusting growling and gurgling. Soon enough, Sasuke was able to catch sight of him and made his legs exert themselves in speed...

Ijiwaru was intent on killing both his brother and Sakura...

That's what made Sasuke's heart stop beating upon realizing that he really didn't want Ijiwaru to hurt Sakura or his brother...

He was the cause of Sakura's heartache even though she denied it and Itachi made her happy and mended her broken heart; the same one he had broken years ago...

She had taught him to love and he had taught her to love _again_

All in all, they deserved each other...

He however didn't deserve her even though he wanted to deny that fact.

He couldn't...

If Itachi died, Sakura would be a wreck.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh as he increased his speed by a long shot and jumped down from the trees as he ended up right in the path of Ijiwaru!

Teeth bearing and claws inching closer to the younger Uchiha until...

"Sasuke!" 

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Yah, I know I'm a lazy bum CX This chapter was short but the next one will make up for it, I swear it!! By the way, yes! It is hard to type using a left hand, I should know! I've been doing it for the past week but I'm slowly beginning to adapt to it and sometimes it feels somewhat normal.**_

_**Well I'll see you all in a month or so **_

_**Ijiwaru --- Unpleasant **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	29. Not Again

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**X**

_Sakura looked over Itachi's shoulder and let out a distressed cry._

"_He's coming!"_

_Itachi apologized when he quickened his pace because it was causing Sakura bodily harm though she endured it and prayed that they escaped that psycho!_

_Sasuke removed himself from the ground as he narrowed his eyes at the destruction left behind by none other than Ijiwaru. Cursing under his breath when he finally figured out why Ijiwaru had run off like that, Sasuke forced his legs to go as fast as possible!_

_He hopped from tree branch to tree branch as he listened intently and sure enough he was able to ear Ijiwaru's disgusting growling and gurgling. Soon enough, Sasuke was able to catch sight of him and made his legs exert themselves in speed..._

_Ijiwaru was intent on killing both his brother and Sakura..._

_That's what made Sasuke's heart stop beating upon realizing that he really didn't want Ijiwaru to hurt Sakura or his brother..._

_He was the cause of Sakura's heartache even though she denied it and Itachi made her happy and mended her broken heart; the same one he had broken years ago..._

_She had taught him to love and he had taught her to love again_

_All in all, they deserved each other..._

_He however didn't deserve her even though he wanted to deny that fact._

_He couldn't..._

_If Itachi died, Sakura would be a wreck._

_Sasuke let out a shaky sigh as he increased his speed by a long shot and jumped down from the trees as he ended up right in the path of Ijiwaru!_

_Teeth bearing and claws inching closer to the younger Uchiha until..._

"_Sasuke!"_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! ah ha, I'm feeling, still crappy, but well enough to update this story CXX Shh! Anyways, I have been lying in bed for what seemed like hours and I had a dream about 'Sexual Disgrace' or at least this chapter that I'm about to write. I was pretty freaked out but it seems like something I would write so... CX **_

_**OO and the poem in here is my OWN work!! XD**_

_**En-Fucking-Joy**_

**X**

Chapter 27: **Not Again**

**X**

Blood spilled.

Screams echoed throughout the dense forest.

Crying began.

A body fell lifelessly to the grassy floor.

Tears trailed.

_**-**_

"_**Don't go, Sasuke-kun!"**_

_**Onyx met emerald.**_

"_**I love you more than anything!"**_

_**Footsteps were heard.**_

"_**Let me come with you!"**_

_**A heart breaks.**_

"_**Your annoying."**_

_**Unconsciousness came soon after...**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**-**_

If you truly loved someone and would do _anything _for them did that mean your were obsessed?

No, of course not!

It was that you were stricken with true-love...

Tears fall endlessly...

A heart shattered.

Eyes widened.

Breathless whispers lingered...

Whimpers ensued..

Ragged panting filled the air...

Our life was all left in the hands of fate...

Maybe if _he _had stayed away from Orochimaru and within Konohagakure, none of this would have taken place...

It still would...

Sakura watched with teary emerald eyes, Uchiha Sasuke had stepped right in front of Ijiwaru's path just in time to protect her and Itachi; with his life nonetheless...

"...Sasuke..."

Bonds now severed.

Ijiwaru stood with a sickening smile on his face, it disgusted Sakura to _no_ extent!!

His hand still poised through Sasuke's abdomen, drawing a great amount of blood to spill from the young Uchiha.

Sakura managed to escape Itachi's hold on her but with trouble.

Even though she couldn't walk she did so!

Itachi couldn't even begin to wonder how in the hell she did that.

Sakura began running at a quick speed until she was head to head with Ijiwaru who she punched square in the face. Sending him flying backwards and through many trees to come...

The pink haired woman collapsed with Sasuke in her arms, the muscular chest she had always known him to possess was now stained in his very own blood; his clothes now soaked in crimson...

Sakura cried.

She cried like when Sai had been injured by Itachi...

It was like everything was replaying once again but with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Onegai... Sasuke-kun..."

He let a pained smile cross his face.

"You used... the suffix..."

Sakura nodded her head numbly while pulling him close to her heart.

"Don't go..."

He shook his head.

"Gomen, Sakura...chan..."

Itachi stepped behind Sakura and watched his little brother struggle to stay alive just a while longer...

He couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest...

Sorrow?

"Why didn't you stay away!?"

Sakura almost found herself shouting at Sasuke.

"You... deserve to be-happy..."

"How can _this_ make me happy...?"

Sakura caressed Sasuke's now clammy cheek as she ran her fingers through his deep, raven hair.

"Don't... leave me..."

Sakura was finding it hard to go on any longer...

She couldn't just stand by and watch Sasuke die; it pained her too much to see him in such a vulnerable state and dieing no less...

_Beyond the amount of destruction_

_I saw you; smiling as always_

_Fingertips grazing what was left_

_Mind speaking_

Sasuke lifted his now heavy arm and brushed away the persistent tears that stained the kunoichi's face...

"I hate being the... reason for your tears..."

Sakura shook her head.

_//I want to be loved//_

"Please... don't die..."

Itachi on the other hand, wasn't this what he had always wanted!? For his little brother to die? He had wanted to kill him and now here he was feeling sorry for him and at the same time sad in a strange kind of way...

_It hurts to think, doesn't it?_

_Hurts to look at me_

_The pain coursing through our veins_

_Is something we must figure out for ourselves_

Sakura watched through her blurred vision, blood trailing from the corner of Sasuke's mouth and down his chin; her thumb rubbed it away as she placed him down on the ground.

"I don't want to lose you..."

This wasn't how it was supposed to end!!

_//I want to love you as well//_

Sasuke was supposed to live a good life and die when he came of age!

Not this time in life!

Only 32 years old!

_Into the sorrowful time we cannot return to_

_Your more beautiful than any flower_

_The memories_

_Come rushing back like powerful waves_

Her entire being shook, her soul was crying and her heart was slowly breaking all over again.

There was still a place in her heart where Sasuke remained and would continue to remain even _if _he died right here and now...

The truth hurt her a lot...

_Over and over_

_I murmur promises I know I cannot keep_

_I do so to keep you smiling_

_I want to do everything to keep you happy_

_If you are frowning_

_Is it because of me?_

_I don't want you to do something reckless_

_I must keep this little flower_

_Alive and un-withering_

"...Smile... Sakura-chan..."

She looked at him, tears continuing to fall.

"You should never... frown..."

Her fingertips traced the outline of his defined jaw, lips slightly parted as she let everything finally seep deep within her...

_//Stay with me//_

The rain never ceased, its purity raining down on the lands of Konohagakure; mixing with tears, blood and most of all sadness...

Itachi made sure to stay at a close distance, he didn't want to leave the small woman alone...

He was her protector for now and till forever...

_I am faced with a mirror_

_Reflecting upon the two of us_

_Strong winds blow_

_Forcing us down on our knees_

It was tearing him apart that Sakura was crying again.

He had always hated to see her cry and it was always him or his brother that caused those pure tears to shed from the pair of large emerald orbs...

_//Don't fear me//_

He gained no pride in making his little blossom cry...

He never would.

Her shoulders shook, her body was covered in a mixture of her blood and Sasuke's and her soul was crying out to the skies above...

_All I want is to have someone in my arms_

_I am positive it is you_

_Darling, I will not pluck you from the soil_

_What would I gain from your death?_

Sasuke's bloodied fingers traced the woman's wet face, leaving sorrow in its wake as the kunoichi took hold of his larger hand and gave it a firm squeeze...

"Tsunade-sama will heal you..."

Her voice trailed off.

_//Don't hate me//_

Sasuke almost laughed, he would if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Konoha will not welcome... the likes of me..."

Sakura realized how bad the situation truly was.

She had a dying Sasuke in her arms and she couldn't do anything about it! All of her chakra was gone and if she used anymore she would die...

_Letters made out to you; never arrived_

_They were always sent back to me_

_All un-opened_

_Do you not want to hear what I have to say?_

_Or are you afraid of what it contains?_

"I don't want to leave you here..."

"... You have- to..."

She shook her head.

"No, Sasuke-kun..."

Using the last of his strength, Sasuke forced himself upwards and embraced the crying woman, she had been shocked when he actually showed a sign of affection but then again he was dying as well...

_Again and again_

_I will keep promises I can't fulfill_

_Bonds will eventually severe_

_As well as our trust_

His lips found their way next to Sakura's ear as he opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don't deserve you..."

Sakura's body froze.

"...You belong with Itachi..."

_//Bittersweet Ties//_

Realization dawned upon Sakura as she helped Sasuke back to the ground. Her lips set in a small frown, fingers grazing Sasuke's ice cold face...

"It didn't... have to end like this."

Sasuke gripped her small hand and brought it close to his barely beating heart.

"Can you feel it?"

_I had loved you so_

_I had cared for you_

_So why do you turn your cheek?_

Sakura nodded her head numbly while watching Sasuke.

"... It beats because of- you..."

She bowed her head.

"Me..."

Sasuke could feel his hour arriving quickly and he wasn't afraid to embrace it, as long as he shared with Sakura a secret left in the dark...

_Spiteful nostalgia_

_Forever I will walk hand in hand_

_Under swaying trees_

_Our destruction_

_Is something that can't be erased_

_Making anew_

"Revive... the Uchiha clan... with Itachi..."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"I already have..."

She placed a solemn kiss to his cold cheek.

"I will _always _love you."

She smiled down bitterly at the now dieing Uchiha.

_//Why do you cry?//_

Her body slumped forwards as she gave out a short whimper.

"...Keep this..."

Something metallic was placed in her hand as she heard Sasuke's heart give out one last and final beat and then a short and ragged breath before...

"Sasuke!"

Itachi took hold of the hysteric woman and pulled her close to his chest while they fell backwards, Sasuke's dead body still lying on the ground, eyes wide open and staring at the skies above but a smile was gracing his lips...

_He had died happy_

Sakura looked down at what her hand was now carrying and realized that it was Sasuke's leaf head band with the scratch running through the hidden leaf symbol.

She held it close to her heart while looking over at Sasuke.

"Sayonara..."

A loud _'thud' _was heard and only then did Itachi and Sakura realize that it was Ijiwaru coming back for yet another round.

Sakura grew angry!

He just wouldn't die!!

She pushed away from Itachi and tied the leaf head band on her head, fastening it near the nape of her neck like back in her genin days. Itachi called for her to come back but she didn't listen all she wanted was to kill Orochimaru's creation.

Even if she had no weapons, she was intent on destroying him.

He jumped out from the bushes which forced Sakura to side step his attack and land a punch to his gut, a kick to the face and anything else she could muster in her weakened state.

"Die you bastard!"

Her fist connected with the side of Ijiwaru's head, right near his temple and once she had landed the punch he fell silent while flying back many feet and crashing into a particularly large tree.

The force of the punch caused Sakura's hand to almost snap and now she was holding it with her left hand, it was painful but she discarded those thoughts. Only looking over to where Ijiwaru was to make sure he wouldn't re-awaken yet again.

Before she hit the hard ground, Itachi caught her and brought her close while placing a kiss to her forehead as he began running again. She couldn't help but look back at where Sasuke now laid, she let a small smile grace her lips before closing her eyes.

**X**

Naruto ran at Orochimaru, most of the shinobi had managed to destroy that large serpent but now they had both Kabuto and Orochimaru on their hands and it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy.

Kunai flew and shuriken were thrown.

In his hands was a large katana, blood already staining it as he charged at Uzumaki Naruto, with ease the kyubi dodged and manged to nick him in the the shoulder.

It wasn't enough!

Hatake Kakashi was taking on Kabuto with the help of other shinobi from the hidden leaf village and Naruto was taking on Orochimaru with the help of the former rookie 9; most of them anyways...

Shikamaru managed to catch Orochimaru with his shadow technique but it didn't last since his chakra was drained and instead he had to be dragged away by Ino who was now watching over him.

Neji on the other hand was up to the fight and he was fighting along side Naruto. They fought well together except for the fact Orochimaru was _too _damned fast for them to even land a hit and they feared the worst...

Tsunade was still healing the weakened shinobi and mostly herself, she would have to fight Orochimaru sooner or later. She was the only one that could manage to actually connect an attack to the snake sannin.

But he wasn't going to give up!

He was 6th hokage now and nothing was going to stop him from protecting his village and mostly the people who lived within its walls!

**X**

Deidara stood in front of Mai's hospital bed, watching over her.

No Sound ninja had entered the hospital for the last 20 minutes and Deidara was almost sure that all of them had been taken out long ago.

Though, Mai didn't show any signs of awakening and he feared the worst...

That is before she started to speak and mumble incoherent nothings.

"Mom... dad..."

Deidara watched her face change from pained to expressionless in a second flat.

"Mai."

One eye slowly opened to reveal piercing emerald.

The young girl shot forwards and gripped at her heart.

"What- happened?"

"You _were _unconscious."

Mai looked around and once she heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal, she flung out of bed and towards the door.

"Were is my mom!?"

"I don't know."

She looked over her shoulder.

"You coming?"

Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"I mean, you did _just _get up."

Mai stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not weak like you, Deidara-senpai."

He smiled at the suffix added after his name; Mai on the other hand hadn't noticed and began running out of the hospital with a smiling Deidara right behind her.

Her little eyes widened at the destruction of the hidden leaf. She had thought that the battle ended long ago but this one seemed to have just recently began!!

"What the-"

Deidara pulled her down as a kunai whizzed centimeters past her head. Little strands of pink hair fell to the ground as her face grew red with anger.

"Who the hell threw that!?"

Deidara silently laughed.

"I don't think they can hear you."

She stuck her tongue out and reverted her attention back to the battle field.

And in the midst of everything, she saw her mother in the arms of Itachi. Her legs began racing towards the two and a worried Deidara ran right beside her. When they reached the two, Mai looked over at her sleeping mother and then up at the man who was her father...

"Okasan..."

"She needs rest."

Mai looked at the onyx eyed male and then nodded head.

"Otosan-"

Mai's eyes widened upon realization to what she had just said.

Itachi looked down at her.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"The hospital is a safe place." She pointed in the direction of the large building.

Itachi nodded his head and began running once again with Mai leading the way and Deidara left mumbling that they had forgotten him.

She opened the door to the hospital room she had been in for hours on end and pulled the blankets over the shivering woman she called her mother.

Upon inspection, Mai glanced at Itachi's bloodied hands and most of his body which was covered in the same substance.

"Okasan's blood?"

He nodded his head.

Deidara stepped up.

"Did the wound re-open?"

Again Itachi nodded while Deidara gently turned her over and inspected her backside which was covered in faint blood; the rain water had washed most of it away.

Mai looked over at the nasty wound and suddenly found herself crying. She didn't want to see her mother in the state she was currently in!

"Otosan, don't leave."

Itachi looked down at the crying girl who was embracing him tightly. He placed a hand on the top of her head and knelt down in front of her. Slowly his arms snaked around her and he crushed the girl against his chest.

"I won't."

Mai buried her face within Itachi's cloak and let out a small sob, Itachi merely rubbed the small of her back and when she was too weary to do much of anything else he took her in his arms and placed her right next to her mother.

They looked identical, there was no mistaking that they were related...

And to think that he had helped to make her.

A genuine smile pulled at his lips as he brushed strands of dark pink hair of of the small girl's face while parting his lips.

"Musume, I'll stay."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** See! I told you it would be longer!! yay me!! CXX I think i'm a little too addicted to this story. I just can't stop myself from updating. Its like a drug! XD I guess its not a bad thing except its going to end soon. Probably by the 34****th chapter.**_

_**IF I can keep it going for THAT long...**_

_**Well, yeah, so...**_

_**Coffee is GOOD!! YAY**_

_**OO Sasuke's dead. It made me cry and the everything in italics that was poised in the middle of the page was a poem that I created using this ONE hand!! YES! CXX I titled it: Nostalgic; I don't know why but I DID!! ha ha**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Okasan --- Mother**_

_**Otosan --- Father**_

_**Musume --- Daughter**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

_**X**_


	30. Uchiha

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

**  
X  
**

"_Otosan-"_

_Mai's eyes widened upon realization to what she had just said._

_Itachi looked down at her._

"_What is it?"_

_She shook her head._

"_The hospital is a safe place." She pointed in the direction of the large building._

_Itachi nodded his head and began running once again with Mai leading the way and Deidara left mumbling that they had forgotten him._

_She opened the door to the hospital room she had been in for hours on end and pulled the blankets over the shivering woman she called her mother._

_Upon inspection, Mai glanced at Itachi's bloodied hands and most of his body which was covered in the same substance._

"_Okasan's blood?"_

_He nodded his head._

_Deidara stepped up._

"_Did the wound re-open?"_

_Again Itachi nodded while Deidara gently turned her over and inspected her backside which was covered in faint blood; the rain water had washed most of it away._

_Mai looked over at the nasty wound and suddenly found herself crying. She didn't want to see her mother in the state she was currently in!_

"_Otosan, don't leave."_

_Itachi looked down at the crying girl who was embracing him tightly. He placed a hand on the top of her head and knelt down in front of her. Slowly his arms snaked around her and he crushed the girl against his chest._

"_I won't."_

_Mai buried her face within Itachi's cloak and let out a small sob, Itachi merely rubbed the small of her back and when she was too weary to do much of anything else he took her in his arms and placed her right next to her mother._

_They looked identical, there was no mistaking that they were related..._

_And to think that he had helped to make her._

_A genuine smile pulled at his lips as he brushed strands of dark pink hair of of the small girl's face while parting his lips._

"_Musume, I'll stay."_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I'm back... again... CX lmfao CX this is the FASTEST i have EVER updated any story and i feel pretty damn special!! YAY CXX**_

_**Well this weekend I'm going to attempt to go to the movies with my friends... XD well that will be something interesting won't it?? Uhhh and Bearingtton is going to be there too! Yay; he prefers to be called: Bearing-Mo-Ton-Fo-Button-Fizzle-Oh!!**_

_**I DID NOT COME UP WITH THAT NAME! I SWEAR!! CXX and in this chapter there is going to be a HUGE surprise and I hope to GOD that you all will enjoy because if you don't then... well you know what i was going to say!!**_

_**EN-FUCKING-JOY CX**_

**X**

Chapter 28: **Uchiha**

**X**

"Deidara."

Said male looked over at Uchiha Itachi.

"Watch over them."

He nodded his head and took a seat; kunai already poised in his right hand as he watched the elder Uchiha leave the hospital room.

He was going to fight to protect his _home._

It had begun to rain a little outside, Itachi's deep obsidian eyes boring onto the form of Orochimaru as he laughed wickedly.

Itachi knew that Naruto was having trouble keeping up with Orochimaru and the same thing went for the Hyuga prodigy who was fighting along side the kyubi container; legs moving upon instinct, Itachi ran towards Orochimaru, eyes narrowing on the former Akatsuki member.

The snake sannin looked over to where the elder Uchiha was running.

A sinister smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he dodged Naruto's river of kicks and punches and the Hyuga's as well...

Before Itachi even had a chance to fight, Kabuto intercepted while Orochimaru jumped backwards and called for Ijiwaru.

He knew that the monster had been hiding out for some time now, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike.

Out of the bushes came Ijiwaru, a bruise forming on the side of his face as he wiped a trickle of blood from his chin, eyes locking with Itachi's momentarily until...

"Dispose of them all!"

He ducked low and upper cut Ijiwaru in the jaw which sent him flying upwards and gave Itachi enough time to extract a kunai and chuck it at him.

Ijiwaru caught the small weapon between his fingers before they embedded themselves into his skin and tossed them back at Itachi who merely dodged.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Neji were trying to bring down Yakushi Kabuto once and for all! Though he was faster then they had first expected and he also had the ability to render them motionless with just one touch of his hands.

_'This is bad.'_

Orochimaru glanced around him and quickly dashed away from Konohagakure in order to fulfill something that he had wanted since the chunnin exams years ago and finally he was about to obtain it!

His pace quickened and once he reached a clearing within the forest he slowed his pace but didn't completely stop until his eyes gazed upon the un-moving Uchiha Sasuke...

He could tell that he hadn't been dead for long and that his body could still be used to contain him within it and take complete control over him...

It was the perfect plan.

_'Your powers won't go to waste...'_

**X**

Itachi managed to knock Ijiwaru over the head and at the same time kick him in the chest which sent him flying through an already destroyed building.

The ruble fell from the wrecked building, some landed upon the immobile Ijiwaru...

Itachi smirked and looked over to where Naruto and Neji were, he was going to join in no matter what they said about it!

"Itachi!?"

He nodded while countering Kabuto's attacks, making sure not to get hit, by gripping his leg and spinning him around then finally releasing him as Naruto appeared in front of the soaring shinobi and landed a punch to his face.

The cry that left his lips didn't fall on deaf ears; Naruto inwardly smirked; Kabuto deserved what he was getting for being the betrayer he was!

Deflecting soaring shuriken with his kunai, Naruto slid on his knees and kicked the male in the gut while landing a punch to his jaw and then chest before slamming him against a tree and watching as he fell to the ground.

Naruto dusted his hands off but quickly frowned when he had to jump out of the way of Kabuto!

Neji was quick to respond as he fought with the gentle palms technique and attacked Kabuto's most vital spot.

His heart.

He aimed using his byakugan to aid him in the search and attempting to shut down his heart which would ultimately kill the man.

Though, Kabuto was very much aware of his plan and instead managed to move his body out of the way, although not completely and he ended up on his hands and knees while he took in ragged breaths.

That is... before Itachi kicked him across the face, sending him spiraling sideways and into many buildings...

Not another sound or movement was made but Naruto was quick to pick up on who was missing from the entire battle...

"Where the hell is Orochimaru!?"

The three males looked around the smoke filled area but still couldn't see any signs of that snake bastard, Orochimaru!

"Why, I'm right here Naruto."

Said male's head slowly turned to look over his shoulder, eyes soon after watering and suddenly he found himself near tears for the first time in a long time...

"Bastard!"

"I'll kill you!!"

Orochimaru smirked, an identical one to the former Uchiha's; hands placed on either side of his hips as he glared over at Naruto who was rushing towards him at an incredible speed.

"You took his body, didn't you!"

Orochimaru laughed evilly, easily side stepping Uzumaki Naruto as he came at him.

"Foolish boy."

Naruto glared and made a fist.

"Don't fucking call me a boy!? I'm 6th hokage!"

Orochimaru scoffed while waving his right hand in front of him.

"No matter, you'll be dead."

Naruto growled, he could feel kyubi taking over...

"Not before I kill you!"

"That's not likely..."

Naruto was beyond pissed as he charged at him, fist raised high in the air that is before...

"Sasuke!?"

He looked behind him at the pink haired girl that used to be his female teammate way back when they were genin...

"Sakura-chan..."

She ran towards them, Itachi watching her every move...

"Sasuke! But you-"

"Were dead?"

She gasped while taking a step back, brows furrowed as she did so.

"Orochimaru!?"

He inclined his head towards her while taking out a kunai.

"I'm in control now."

"Go to hell!"

Itachi took note of all her cuts and wounds that had seemingly been healed and not to mention that she was no longer immobile. He knew that it had to have been the former hokage of the village hidden in the leaves...

He watched his little blossom charge at Orochimaru as she took over the battle that Naruto was about to engage in...

"You bastard!"

Orochimaru laughed while shaking a finger at her.

"Such foul language."

Sakura glared hard while gathering chakra to her hands and dodged a few times before ducking low and punching the ground near Orochimaru's feet. Instantly everything began caving in which left large craters in its wake.

Orochimaru wasn't going to fall for an attack like that and merely jumped backwards as Sakura charged at him as fast as her legs could possibly go.

She knew that Orochimaru wasn't one for hand-to-hand combat but she sure as hell was!!

Balling a fist, Sakura ran at him and ran in quick and stealthy circles around the snake sannin now in the body of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Come now Sakura, you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

She ignored the fact that Orochimaru had copied Sasuke's husky voice and focused on him still being in the body of Orochimaru instead of Sasuke's...

Creating three clones of herself, Sakura decided to ambush Orochimaru from above and also below.

Two clones attacked from above while the original and a single clone attacked from below; the snake sannin destroyed all the clones and managed to nick Sakura in the jaw, she regained her composure and attacked again.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped!

He had never seen Sakura so aggressive during battle!!

_'Man... She really is like you Tsunade-baa-san...'_

Sakura was kicked into the air and then from above Orochimaru went to attack but she managed to block and grip his fist while punching him in the face and bringing him in front of her as she awaited the right moment.

As soon as Orochimaru came in close contact with the ground, Sakura pushed away from him and landed roughly on the ground.

She had few scrapes adorning her arms and legs but it wasn't too serious.

A laugh came from the body snatcher as Sakura narrowed her eyes on him.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance to defeat me?"

Sakura scoffed.

"We'll sure as hell find out!"

Sakura's foot was grabbed as she went to kick Orochimaru and she barely managed to evade the kunai that would have sliced through her abdomen!

Instead she held her bleeding arm and watched as the blood trailed down her skin and to the ground where it would stay until it washed away...

She had let her guard down! Orochimaru appeared right behind her and slammed her to the dirt as she tried standing but his foot was placed on the small of her back which prevented her from being able to move much...

Itachi began running at a kick pace towards the two but it seemed that he didn't have to...

Just as the kunai cut through the flesh of her back, Orochimaru suddenly ceased his actions and instead stayed poised over Sakura, kunai still dangerously close to her back as she tried looking behind her.

Instead he tossed the kunai and it was embedded with a tree's trunk...

"What is the meaning of this!?"

He moved away from her while gripping his head in pure agony, screaming for all the pain to stop as he sank to his knees.

Sakura sat up right and glanced over to where Orochimaru was groaning in sheer pain...

_'What the hell?'_

"Your body belongs to me now!"

She stared in utter shock.

Was... was Sasuke trying to regain control over his body!?

But he was dead!!

Wasn't he...?

Sakura stood up and charged for the confused Orochimaru, her fists digging into his gut as she punched relentlessly and ended up smashing him to the ground.

What happened next caused her to fly backwards and into Itachi's ever awaiting arms...

Orochimaru's true form sprang from the body of Sasuke; a large white serpent now left in its wake as he glared around and attacked Sakura and Itachi head on; the male took better hold of Sakura and got out of the way, landing near the bloody corpse of Sasuke...

She knelt beside him and brushed strands of hair out of his pale face.

"Are you really alive?"

She furrowed her brows when Sasuke's fingers twitched and his finely shaped eyebrows drew together, as if he were in pain...

Sakura looked around and called out to Tsunade who quickly came to Sakura's aid.

"Please, help him..."

Together, both women gathered chakra to their hands and placed their palms down on Sasuke's chest. Tsunade repairing any internal damage done and Sakura healing the gaping hole in his chest.

"Onegai... Sasuke..."

Tsunade pressed her ear against the Uchiha's chest and for a moment she smiled before looking over at Sakura.

"There's a faint heartbeat."

Sakura frowned.

"Will he be able to survive?"

Tsunade looked down at the unconscious Uchiha while shrugging her shoulders.

"We have to get him to the hospital."

Sakura nodded her head but Tsunade stopped her from standing.

"Conserve your chakra, I'll be fine."

Sakura let a small smile touch her lips as she watched Tsunade and Shizune both carry him towards the battered up looking hospital.

Sakura let Itachi help her to her feet as they glanced over at Naruto and Neji who were currently fighting off Orochimaru in his serpent form...

She and Itachi both knew that the battle wouldn't last much longer, Orochimaru was already showing signs of fatigue...

And in a large explosion, Naruto gathered up a great amount of chakra in the palm of his hand and swirled it around with his free one until he had a visible ball of chakra in which he ran towards Orochimaru with as Neji moved away.

"Die bastard!"

As soon as Naruto's rasengan came within an inch close to Orochimaru's belly, a particularly loud explosion went off which sent the 6th hokage soaring backwards as Neji tried his best to catch him only resulting in the two of them smashing into a tree...

Everything for miles away was being uprooted and the place where Orochimaru once was, was now wiped clean of his existence...

Sakura was held close to Itachi as he blocked her from any falling debris and for that she was thankful; cerulean orbs opened suddenly and a hand wiped the sweat forming on his forehead as he let out a laugh and stood on uneasy legs.

"Naruto! You did it!" Sakura embraced her friend as she thanked him again.

By now the rain had finally began to fall as everyone joined around the 6th hokage to praise him and congratulate him on a job well done.

By now Mai had escaped the hospital with a worried Deidara running behind her and trying to catch her but when he looked around and saw no battle he sighed. Mai jumped at her mother and embraced her.

"Is it over, Okasan?"

Sakura smiled while nodding her head.

"Its finally over."

**X**

"So, Sai was never my real father, ne?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly while touching her daughter's head.

"Itachi is your real father, Mai."

Said girl looked the male up and down; he felt like a stranger to her because she had just figured out that he was her biological father and not Sai whom she had spent all her life with as if he really was her father...

"Its going to take some getting used to..."

Sakura smiled while saying a quick goodbye; she was going to go see how Sasuke was doing and to speak to Tsunade and then the 6th hokage.

Itachi looked down at the pink haired child and took hold of her hand as she blushed and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Don't get embarrassed."

"I'm not!"

Itachi was now being led away by his 12 year old daughter who supposedly said she wanted to talk to him beneath the cherry blossom tree Sakura had always taken her to with Sai for a picnic.

**X**

"Tsunade-san, how is-"

"He's fine, Sakura."

She smiled brightly while going over to Sasuke's bedside and looking at the weary Uchiha.

"He needs a lot of rest and he's still unconscious but he'll live."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

He truly was amazing...

"I need to speak with you, Tsunade-san."

She gave Sakura her full attention while raising a brow.

"About Itachi being the-"

"Mai's real father?"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"How did you know!?"

Tsunade smiled.

"Mai told me while I was in the hospital a while ago."

Sakura gaped.

"Thanks Mai..." She mumbled under her breath.

Tsunade laughed as Sakura raised a suspicious brow at her.

"She told me everything."

Sakura sighed.

"Are you mad?"

Tsunade scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Well I'm not particularly happy that you slept with the enemy."

Sakura blushed at that.

"But you got one hell of a daughter out of it!"

Sakura nearly toppled over but instead laughed nervously.

"I guess I did."

Tsunade gave her the thumbs up sign while Sakura bid her a goodbye.

One down, now it was time to tell Naruto...

**X**

"Well, Naruto... about Itachi-"

"Being Mai's real father."

This time Sakura did fall over as she looked up the smirking 6th hokage.

"Tsunade-baa-san told me."

Sakura smacked her forehead while standing up again.

"I'm not angry Sakura-chan."

She gazed up at him.

"Really!?"

"As long as your happy, I'm happy."

Sakura smiled.

"I am happy, Naruto-san."

He laughed.

"No formalities, okay?"

She nodded while leaving the area in search of Itachi and Mai.

**X**

"There you two are!"

Sakura took in deep breaths as she looked over at the bonding Mai and Itachi. The young girl had a genuine smile plastered on her face and for once Itachi brought down his stoic facade and wore a calm expression.

"Mai, I need to speak to your _father _for a second."

Mai stood up as she waved goodbye to Itachi and told them that she was going to go find Naruto and Hinata.

Itachi pulled Sakura against his chest while placing butterfly kisses along her neck, drawing quiet moans from the kunoichi.

She straddled him as he claimed her lips for the second time in years. Old flames rekindled as she ran her fingers through his soft tresses and massaged his scalp with her fingers; he had took hold of her hand while slipping on the ring.

She looked down at the gleaming diamond and slowly embraced the gentle male and nodded her head vigorously while kissing his lips once again.

"Yes!"

He silenced her with another kiss and they didn't stop even when it started pouring against them and ultimately soaking them to the bone, they had been through much worse then getting caught in the rain...

**X**

Sakura looked back at Itachi and Mai as they walked hand in hand towards the heart of Konohagakure.

Itachi had promised the small girl that he would teach her to better control her sharingan and even show her the Uchiha clan special techniques! She seemed happy enough as Sakura purchased a few white lilies from a half destroyed Yamanaka Flower Shop and headed for the hospital once again.

In a clear vase filled with crisp water, Sakura carefully placed the lilies within it and then let her gaze settle on a recovering Uchiha Sasuke; now they were partly related and maybe they could all still live a normal life...

On the other hand, Sakura had revived the Uchiha clan and in the end everyone seemed to be happy...

"Arigatou."

**X**

In the destroyed area where a battle had just taken place, Yakushi Kabuto crawled away from the village hidden in the leaves but not before completing something that would be sure to work out in the end...

He allowed his body to absorb parts of Orochimaru's flesh, a sick smile gracing his lips as he decided to hide out in Otogakure for the time being until Orochimaru was strong enough to grow and eventually take over his body...

It was his way of preserving him for the time being and reviving him at the same time...

**X**

Sakura smiled at what she was seeing as the sun began setting over the horizon...

A sleeping Itachi and Mai against that of the cherry blossom tree; the pink haired girl on her father's lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her small frame as she rested the back of her head against his chest and he rested the back of his head against that of the trunk of the sakura tree...

Uchiha Sakura ran a hand through her hair and decided to let the two of them sleep a while longer before they got onto other important matters.

"...My family..."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ah ha, I'm fucking tired now!! wahhh!! well I bet you all know by now what that damned surprise was, ne!?**_

_**Sasuke is alive!!**_

_**Just barely though!! but alive nonetheless!! yay**_

_**C'mon I wasn't going to kill HIM off! CXX**_

_**Plus in my other Itachi x Sakura fic he died and I didn't want to do that again and plus, he's nice in this one!! XD DEAL WITH IT!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**_P.S: This story will continue to stay up for a long time since I've got a couple of plot twists for the upcoming future and I a couple of other things up my sleeve!! Yay!!_**

**_I want to take the time to thank everyone for reading this and reviewing this story!! When I first started writing it I was all like: "Blah! This sucks!" But now I look back at it and I'm going: "Holy Shit! I wrote this!?" I still can't believe all the reviews I've got and I so thankful you all enjoy it!! CXX_**

**_Uhh and if you think Orochimaru is dead then... Never mind XD_**

**_OO and my friend, jake, wants to say hi!! "HEY!" His new name is: Bearing-Mo-Ton-Fo-Butin-Fizzle-Oh!_**

**_He came up with the name, NOT me this time, I swear!! CX_  
**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


	31. VOTE!

_**IMPORTANT**_

**_Okay everyone!! NO I did not hurt myself again!!_**

**_ I am NOW making it official that 'Sexual Disgrace' will end in the next chapter FOR sure this time. I had previously stated in other chapters that it would continue for a long time but sadly it cannot CX_**

**_So here we are at the end of the road, ne?_**

**_ Well I am HOPING that this next announcement will make all of you wonderful readers more happy..._**

**_ I have yet to decide whether or not I shall make a sequal to 'Sexual Disgrace'. It was just supposed to end after this chapter and that would be the end of that but a few ppl have requested I make a sequal. I have thought hard about this and came up with a decent plot-line from where the story will leave off.  
_**

**_I cannot promise you anything as of yet and that is why I am kindly asking anyone reading this to please vote for whether you want the story to just end or if I should make a sequel that will be up shortly after the next chapter (end)_**

**_Please take your pic and don;t just ignore this and wait it out because every vote WILL count 100 percent!!_**

**_Now I would like to go on to thank everysingle person in catagories (sorta)_**

**_Readers/Reviewers: Fightinsurfgrl,dark Alley,Akatsuki-Luver,SweetAssassin,tirap,Ice Cream Skittles Addict,shadow miko,IliveforGod,xxxSethKisaraxxx,kattylin,InuFruit15,TenTenXIrista,Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90,blood cherry blossom,sakuragirl13579,ThEgIrL-u-LuV2fUcK,asthetics-xx,Stephanie,Quiet Moon,NarutoXHinataPie,yah I'm cool,LadyMizu15,Tsubasa-Angel,sakuraXgaara15,o0Dreamer0o,Kawaii-Kunoichi,SweetBebot,poisontreat,DarkAngelRakell,  
ILuvKakashi4Ever17,LOveME4eva,jinsane226,gaara-sasusaku7,Gothic Saku-chan,BlackStarAlchemist,soraya217,MidnightWolfe,Yzak Lover Extrodinaire,seb,Keyda841,LittleAngel22493,dark-beautiful-cinderella,kiera,1Pinky4,Kakurine IL,xvampirexxprincessxxsakurax,Innocent07,hugsanimekisses04,armygirl1991,gaaraluvv,Taijiya Hatake Uchiha,hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio,MewmewInuSailorHeart,Lady Dei,Talleh,Kristin,changelingchild,jenfrog,Limee-kun,katarauchiha653719,Takirin,APurpleAvacado,Sana N,Wounded angel,Name,latoya,roxnroll,Blood Blossom,Kiona,InuLover4eva,Ra Hatake,Raefire,Naughtycristy,reader-not-a-reviewer,cutegerbilofdeath,Rinoa93,DarklingLinny,EnigmaticCrux,moons requim,wickedvampress,AngelFox23,OnyxEyedAngel94,pinky,S2-SAKURA-S2,Crazy Neko Girl,AppleBlossom69,CosenAngel,BlackElement7,heomapu,Truth or Desire,ohsnapxveronica,Lindon,NightyNight,fallenleaves142,susannajulia,Zara,a bohr,Rachel Roth,I play wid fir3,LilBitzer,AikouKurai,Black RRaven,inuyashaHELP,lindajrit,Siren of the Sea,Tripper1819,Poofy-chan,Sasuke0623,KyuuNaruSaku,OtakuAnime131,CelestialElegy,kann22,mac1995,SorrowoftheHeart,  
HIME,ArashiSakura,shippuden-gaara,La-Garce-Fille,sanya12,XxItachi's-Little-StalkerxX,Sharingan.Wonder.Girl,BleedingRed,  
Pomegrante,Meer Cambell 01,akashicrecord,HeavenLeighUchiha,kittins3,frubaforever,xNASCENCEx,Titania400,Skarlet Rayne,XxPinkCherryBlossoms4,meisi,Jester08,WolfAngel-Kaiasa, Alone in a Blizzard,Lil-Juliet,Jaiakrin,jacjac,Confuzzled239,Kitsune,Koru-sou-taicho,Machi-san,xteenuh102593,Hawk-laguz,princessswan_**

**_ HOLY SHIT! THAT TOOK FOREVER AND IF I MIS-SPELLED A NAME OR FORGOT SOMEONE! I AM SO SO SORRY!! CXX_**

**_Happy Voting!_**

**_Special Thanks - Fightinsurfgrl (always there for me and is open to give me advice!!) YOU RULE XD  
_**


	32. Last Will

**Sexual Disgrace**

**X**

"_There you two are!"_

_Sakura took in deep breaths as she looked over at the bonding Mai and Itachi. The young girl had a genuine smile plastered on her face and for once Itachi brought down his stoic facade and wore a calm expression._

"_Mai, I need to speak to your father for a second."_

_Mai stood up as she waved goodbye to Itachi and told them that she was going to go find Naruto and Hinata._

_Itachi pulled Sakura against his chest while placing butterfly kisses along her neck, drawing quiet moans from the kunoichi._

_She straddled him as he claimed her lips for the second time in years. Old flames rekindled as she ran her fingers through his soft tresses and massaged his scalp with her fingers; he had took hold of her hand while slipping on the ring._

_She looked down at the gleaming diamond and slowly embraced the gentle male and nodded her head vigorously while kissing his lips once again._

"_Yes!"_

_He silenced her with another kiss and they didn't stop even when it started pouring against them and ultimately soaking them to the bone, they had been through much worse then getting caught in the rain..._

_**X**_

_Sakura looked back at Itachi and Mai as they walked hand in hand towards the heart of Konohagakure._

_Itachi had promised the small girl that he would teach her to better control her sharingan and even show her the Uchiha clan special techniques! She seemed happy enough as Sakura purchased a few white lilies from a half destroyed Yamanaka Flower Shop and headed for the hospital once again._

_In a clear vase filled with crisp water, Sakura carefully placed the lilies within it and then let her gaze settle on a recovering Uchiha Sasuke; now they were partly related and maybe they could all still live a normal life..._

_On the other hand, Sakura had revived the Uchiha clan and in the end everyone seemed to be happy..._

"_Arigatou."_

_**X**_

_In the destroyed area where a battle had just taken place, Yakushi Kabuto crawled away from the village hidden in the leaves but not before completing something that would be sure to work out in the end..._

_He allowed his body to absorb parts of Orochimaru's flesh, a sick smile gracing his lips as he decided to hide out in Otogakure for the time being until Orochimaru was strong enough to grow and eventually take over his body..._

_It was his way of preserving him for the time being and reviving him at the same time..._

_**X**_

_Sakura smiled at what she was seeing as the sun began setting over the horizon..._

_A sleeping Itachi and Mai against that of the cherry blossom tree; the pink haired girl on her father's lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her small frame as she rested the back of her head against his chest and he rested the back of his head against that of the trunk of the sakura tree..._

_Uchiha Sakura ran a hand through her hair and decided to let the two of them sleep a while longer before they got onto other important matters._

"_...My family..."_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry the update has been going slow... I was at an 'End of the Summer Slumber Party' with my friends and I didn't get back till yesterday, so yeah... Uhhh... And I also got my hair cut for back to school, ugh! It looks really good, WAY shorter than my previous hair length but still looks nice nonetheless. When I get a pic of it I'll post it up on my profile CXX**_

**X**

Chapter 29: **Last Will**

**X**

Two bodies lay, entangled in a particularly large bed, blankets wrapped around them as they snuggled into each other's warmth and sighed in contentment.

Sakura pressed her cheek against Itachi's chest as she ran lazy circles along his upper arm...

He in turn grazed her stomach which drew a sharp breath from the pink haired woman; shuddering as he began nipping at the delectable skin of her neck.

"Itachi... Mai is.. is in the other room..."

He looked into her emerald eyes while brushing his lips against hers.

"So...?"

She gently punched him in the arm.

"Pervert!"

He chuckled heartedly while finally claiming her lips, flipping her underneath him in the very process...

"Who says we can't be quiet?"

Sakura took in air while wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"I do!"

He kissed her soundly.

Sakura gasped against his lips when Itachi's fingers ran up her leg and inched closer and closer to her thighs as she shut her eyes tightly...

"Mom, dad! I need-"

Mai stopped in her tracks as she let her mouth hang open slightly.

"Oh my God!!"

Sakura tensed and Itachi blushed slightly for the first time in his life!

"What the hell are you guys doing!?"

Sakura partially shoved Itachi off of her as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah ha.. Wrestling?"

Mai placed a hand on her hip.

"Bull-"

"Watch it!"

Mai quickly shut her mouth as she let out a groan before mumbling incoherent words while leaving the room, feet being dragged back to her own bedroom...

"Adults are so disgusting..."

Sakura laughed nervously as she turned to look back at Itachi who had covered himself with the thick blanket.

Pressing the back of her head against the softness of the pillow, Sakura gazed longingly at the diamond ring adorning her 4th finger with a smile coming over her.

_'How could such a man learn to love?'_

It was something she had been wondering since the day she first met him and most of Akatsuki...

Uchiha Itachi... Falling in love!?

Absurd!!

But... In reality it wasn't absurd at all!

Far from it! He had finally found some room in his heart to allow the cherry blossom of Konohagakure entrance within it; she did and also melted the ice-cube surrounding it in the process.

Pressing her lips against his cheek, Sakura ran timid fingers through his hair while finally closing her tired eyes and letting herself drift into a peaceful sleep...

Onyx orbs never leaving their original post until sleep seemed so good...

**X**

"Sasuke!"

Emerald met onyx as the pink haired kunoichi ran to the male's bedside and took him into a tight embrace.

"How are you?"

Sasuke smiled.

"I've been better..."

Sakura laughed while re-watering the white lily placed within the clear glass vase. Sasuke watched her intently as he fingered the bedsheets covering his destroyed body.

"Why am I alive?"

Even though Sasuke had asked that to himself, Sakura heard him and just looked at him with a sad smile gracing her lips...

"Aren't you happy?"

The younger Uchiha was caught off guard by the question as he raised his head to meet the woman's piercing gaze...

"I don't know anymore..."

Sakura let her fingers gently trace the lilies' petals as she sighed.

"So are you saying you would have been happier if you had died?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Its just-"

"Never mind Sasuke."

He silenced himself while trying his best to actually attempt to sit up let alone cringe in total pain and groan loudly...

This alerted Sakura and she was by his bedside in a second flat.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

When Sakura heard footsteps running down the hall, she knew it must be Naruto. No one was as hyper as the 6th hokage of Konohagakure...

The woman let her eyes dart over to the opened door and she smiled when Mai walked in, eyeing the male in bed.

"Who's that?" Sasuke and Mai said simultaneously.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair as she sighed loudly.

"This is my daughter, Mai."

Sasuke looked her over from top to bottom.

"Mai this is your... I guess you could say, Uncle...?"

Sasuke's eyes balled at that as he momentarily choked.

"My... my niece!?"

Sakura nodded and smiled as she patted Mai's head.

Mai raised a perfectly shaped brow at the male.

"Okay..."

Sakura laughed at Mai's calmness at a time like this, she was like her father in so many ways than one...

Once the Uchiha stopped choking he cleared his throat to speak.

"So is she... Itachi's daughter?"

Sakura smiled in approval as Sasuke merely kept quiet; eyes never leaving the young girl...

"Ano... Otosan and I are going to train!"

Sakura pulled her hair into a bun as she nodded her head and watched as Mai scampered out of the hospital room.

"You revived the Uchiha clan after all, ne?"

This caught Sakura's attention as she looked downcast.

"I suppose..."

When she heard Sasuke laughing, she knew the male had finally snapped like a twig...

"Uhh...?"

He ruffled his hair.

"Uchiha Sakura..." He drawled.

"Sounds good."

Said woman smiled as she hugged him gently again.

"Does he treat you well?"

Sakura rose a brow.

"Hai, giri no kyodai!"

Sasuke smiled at the name he had been called.

"I guess it really does make me your brother-in-law..."

Sakura giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Get better soon!"

He nodded while closing his eyes.

"Itachi... I still hate you..."

And a genuine smile graced his pale lips as he drifted off into a peaceful and much needed sleep...

**X**

"Deidara-senpai!"

Said male looked over his shoulder.

"Mai-chan."

She smiled and took his hand in hers while dragging him along with her towards a small river near the cemetery.

Deidara looked around his surroundings and suddenly found himself shivering a bit; Laughing, Mai pointed out the obvious.

"I am not!" Deidara argued.

"Whatever..."

Mai stopped in her tracks as she let her head snap to the side, her emerald orbs searching through the many gravestones scattered about the area; locating a particular one, Mai began running to it.

"Dad's grave..."

Deidara read the name as he watched Mai trace the kanji spelling out 'Yamato Sai'. Her eyes held such sadness as she suppressed a sob...

"Mai..." Deidara mused as he continued to look at her.

"Its fine, Deidara-senpai..."

Even though she had found out that Sai wasn't her biological father, she still felt attached to him in a way more than one...

Because in her heart, Sai would always remain as her father...

But then... there was also Itachi who **was **her biological father...

She could love the both of them equally and she would continue to forever.

She wiped away a tear as she stood.

"Let's go!"

Before Deidara could reply she was out of sight and he was forced to chase after the youngster all over again...

"Kami-sama..."

He smile however because Mai was so much like her mother and he would hold a special place in his heart for her...

_'Even if I can never have you, I will always love you...'_

A rock was thrown at his head as the male growled and began chasing after the girl with quick speed until she had fallen into the river and just grumbled up at Deidara while he stood in triumph.

"Gotcha!"

**X**

"Itachi..."

He looked up from sharpening his weapons and at the pink haired woman.

"Do you want to stay in Konoha, or..."

_The sun is out_

_It seems like a miracle_

_It had been dark for so long_

_You had locked yourself away_

"Are you happy here?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, yes but-"

_//Promise me//_

"So, we'll stay..."

Sakura beamed at him as she sat right next to the muscular male.

"Really?" 

_Your kiss holds unspoken endearments_

_Your gaze holds gentleness_

_Something new_

_Confusion?_

He nodded and got back to sharpening his weapons.

What Itachi hadn't expected to happen was for Sakura to suddenly jump him and slam him to the wooden floor, mouth covering his as she forcefully plunged her tongue into his crevice and wrestled with his own...

"I love you, you know that right?"

_//Stay with me//_

Itachi kissed her again.

"Aishite imasu..."

The man truly looked gorgeous beneath her, small fingers peeling away any annoying articles of clothing that clothed his built body...

_-And like another shooting star_

_Your smile quickly vanishes_

_Not a trace left_

_That frown you wear is unappealing_

_What happened to your brightness?_

_Where is your light?_

_Tell me-_

And that was when Sakura finally realized that everything was going to be okay... They had each other, they had a family and they would stay together until the day they were both buried beneath the Earth...

Even longer that...

And as the night carried on, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched the full moon rise into darkened skies...

_Your laughter fills the empty void_

_It sounded almost pushed_

_Didn't you know_

_Your bad at lying?_

"Itachi..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

_//Stop pretending//_

"And what's that?"

"To love Mai and I forever..."

He kissed her again.

_-Tears will never be shed_

_But here you are_

_Slumped and shaking_

_Your like a kid_

_Stop all this nonsense_

_And for once be real_

_Your phoniness will be uncovered_

_Suck it up-_

"Dearest..." He drawled on.

She gazed up at him with her pure and innocent orbs, lips slightly parted and bruised from his earlier assaults...

Thumb grazing over the bottom lip as he smiled.

_//Be strong//_

"I already do and will continue to."

He dipped his head and captured her lips for the umpteenth time today as she eagerly opened her mouth for his invading tongue.

"Sakura-koi..."

_Are you that caught up_

_In your lies?_

_That you would call me such names?_

_'Together' is only a term_

She smiled at the unfamiliar name but accepted it nonetheless.

"I will _always _hold you in my heart..."

He let his fingers trace the diamond on the ring as he let his tongue run along her collarbone as the young woman arched.

//_Take me away_//

Her senses heightened as he wrapped strong arms around her fragile body.

Almost as if he were afraid she would leave or fall apart.

She was like porcelain in his very hands...

_I pluck petals of a flower_

_Am I killing it?_

_Repeating 'love me, love me not'_

_Which will I end with?_

He would cherish every moment he had with her; she was his everything and she was pretty sure that she knew it herself.

Plump breasts squished against a muscular chest as Itachi's hands roamed her backside for any source of warmth.

_[End this_

Fingers finding their own way into raven locks as she tugged gently before massaging his scalp and pressing tightly shut lips against the corner of his forehead...

"Hold me always..." She whispered against his face.

He let out inaudible words while biting her shoulder and licking the delicious skin, hands giving her buttocks a quick squeeze before they ventured higher and back to her backside where he created invisible lines on her back...

_Mighty Oak_

_Rain leaves_

_Stand tall_

_Do it_

Her fingers were entwined with Itachi's as he pressed it against his beating heart and brought her closer to his warmth that he now shared with her.

She pulled away from him to look into his pair of black obsidian orbs, lips slightly parted as she drank in his illuminated image.

Pale skin basking in moonlight...

_-We've been through a lot _

_I know that much_

_Do you hate me for it?_

_Surely you will see through all this_

_My promises remain strong_

_Even if I have to walk through darkness_

_With you, I'll do it_

_Eternally-_

The tip of her index finger grazed against the lines starting near the bridge of his nose and ending near his cheek bone.

He took her hand in his again and pressed his lips against her own which silenced anything she was about to say...

"We will remain forever..."

_[Eternally I love you_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ah ha... I know, I know... pretty crappy ending, ne? I had a LOT of fun writing this particular fic and for all your support I am SO SO grateful!! In the other chap, I mentioned everyone (I hope) and I really do appreciate you all!! School starts in exactly one and a half days and I am nervous as HELL!! CX I think I have the jitters and so on.. But the worst part is... Me and Bearingtton have NO classes together!! WAHH! Lol, damn, this semester is going to be SO boring... **_

_**OO and like I mentioned at the beginning, I have in fact gotten a back to school haircut and it is SO short but it looks good, supposedly I look like a little Asian kid... CXX w/e but I have some news concerning the sequel which is STILL untitled!! It won't be up for about a couple of days but it WILL be up before the end of the week!!**_

_**So I hope you ALL enjoyed and that's all for now!! BTW, everything in italics is a poem called: Eternally, which I wrote like a month ago while enduring many hours within a car... (Shudders) I think it fit well with this fic, but I could be wrong :P**_

_**Ja Ne!!**_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_**Koi --- Love**_

_**Aishite Imasu --- I love you**_

_**Giri no Kyodai --- Brother-in-Law**_

_**I think that's all...?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXXXX**_

**X**


End file.
